Beautiful Stranger
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: A year after his divorce, Elliot decides it is time to start dating again. He meets the woman of his dreams, but lets her slip away without even asking her name. Can he find his beautiful stranger? What will happen when he does? AU/EO Romance
1. 1 Destiny

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter One: Destiny)_

She was beautiful, Elliot thought as he watched the woman standing at the counter across the room. He was having lunch with a few of the guys from work and actively listening to their conversation.

But his eyes were drawn almost magnetically to the attractive stranger thirty feet away. He had to talk to her. To find a way to meet her. She was laughing and talking to the waitress behind the bar. She was gorgeous and had an amazing smile. Elliot watched her, completely taken by her mere presence in the same room as him.

She wasn't really tall, but had long legs. He liked long legs. She wore blue jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was soft and wavy, a delicate blend of brunette and auburn. She had an amazing body with curves he would kill to touch.

It had been just over a year since he and Kathy had divorced. Elliot hadn't even looked at another woman, until now. He just hadn't quite gotten over Kathy. They were high school sweethearts and she was the mother of his five children. But years of being second to the job had finally taken it's toll and the last time she left him, really was the last.

It had all seemed unreal at first. He got an apartment in the city and Kathy kept the house in Queens. He got his kids every other weekend and on Holidays. It sucked! But it had become his life. And this was the way things were now.

Friends had tried to set him up before. Blind dates were always a disaster. He hated the thought of being alone and longed for someone to spend his time with. But after twenty four years of marriage, Elliot wasn't even sure where or how to meet women anymore.

And now as he sat here staring at this exotic beauty across the room, he couldn't even think of what to say to her.

"I got this," his buddy said picking up the bill as the waitress laid it down and standing to go pay.

"No," Elliot interrupted. "It's on me." He pulled his credit card from his wallet and walked toward the check out counter. He might not have anything to say once he got there, but this would at least give him an excuse to get a better look at her.

He stood only inches away from her and watched as she flipped through the menu. He handed his credit card to the girl behind the counter and waited as she slid it through the machine. He turned to look at his beautiful stranger again. This time she was looking at him as well.

She was smiling and his heart was pounding. He wanted so badly to speak to her, but found no words. Elliot smiled shyly and quickly turned the other way. Who was he kidding? Girl's like this only date rock stars and famous people.

"So," she said tapping her manicured fingernails across the counter, "you can stare at my ass from across the room for twenty minutes, but you can't say hello?"

Elliot looked back up at her and smiled. "Hello."

"That's better," she said with a smile. "Hello."

"And I wasn't staring at your ass."

"No? You weren't checking me out?"

"I didn't say that," he laughed. "Well, maybe I noticed your ass."

She smiled and laughed a little.

"How did you know…"

"The mirror behind the bar," she said pointing ahead.

"Now I'm a little embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's flattering."

"You don't think it's creepy when a guy sits across the room and stares at you?"

"If you hadn't said hello, then it would have just been creepy."

"Oh," he said with a smile. "Do you come here often?"

"No, actually this is my first time."

"You are in for a treat. They have amazing food."

"Good, because I'm starving."

"I could make a recommendation."

"The steak?" She asked pointing to his bill on the counter.

"Ahh, did you see that in the mirror, too?"

"No, actually. You have a bit of steak sauce on your tie."

"I do?" Elliot looked down at the small but noticeable stain. "Oh, great. I have to be in court in an hour."

"Relax. I can help," she said confidently twisting his tie in her fingers and leading him toward the bar. "Club soda, please." She said with a smile to the bartender. She picked up a cocktail napkin and wiped away the sauce. Elliot watched as she dabbed another napkin and soaked the stain with club soda and blotted it until it disappeared. "There," she said with a smile.

"Look at that. You can't even tell it was there."

"The hand dryer in the bathroom will dry the spot in a couple of minutes. No one will ever know."

"Can you keep a secret?" He said with a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled back.

"So, I guess I should leave you to your menu." He said before he realized he really didn't want to stop talking to her.

"Umm," she said shaking her head. "I just am waiting to pick up my order. You can wait with me if you'd like."

"Sure," Elliot smiled again as he pulled out a barstool for her.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you a beer while we wait?"

"Oh, that's okay. I really don't drink beer often."

"It doesn't have to be beer. Scotch…"

She laughed. God he loved her laugh.

"Or soda, whatever you'd like. You have to let me thank you for the tie."

"Okay," she said nodding her head. "Iced tea?"

"Iced tea it is," Elliot said looking at the bartender as he took a seat on the stool beside her, "two please."

They sat and talked about pretty much nothing for another fifteen minutes before her order came up. Elliot paid the bill for their drinks and thanked her again as he watched her walk out the door. It wasn't until she was already gone that he realized he had forgotten to get her name. He had no way of finding her, but to hope that somehow destiny would bring them together again.

That night as he laid in bed alone staring up at the ceiling his mind drifted back to her. The beautiful woman he met in the restaurant who had saved his tie and his heart from their doom.

As he closed his eyes he saw them. Her big brown eyes gazing back at him. The prettiest brown eyes he had ever looked into. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her full luscious lips. Or to comb his fingers through her hair. He wondered what it felt like to hold her tight and cradle her through the night and wake up next to her in the morning. To see her golden skin, kissed by the morning sun through the bedroom window as she laid across his bed. Covered only by the thin smoothness of his Egyptian cotton sheets. For now, all he could do was wonder. He had let her slip away, his Cinderella, without so much as asking her name.


	2. 2 Chance

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Two: Chance)_

It had been three weeks now since Elliot had held the conversation with the brown eyed beauty at the bar in the restaurant that day. And still her smile haunted his dreams. Every time he passed a woman on the street with her hair color, he had to get a better look to see if it was her.

He still remembered her pretty face. And the way her laugh drove him wild. He hadn't felt anything like this for any woman in such a long time. He had always thought people who believed in love at first sight and things like that were fools. Now he was a fool as well. It may not be love, but whatever it was, _it _was more than he had felt in years.

The last several years of his marriage he and Kathy had been more like roommates that spouses. Elliot told himself now they had really only stayed together that long for the children. But there came a point when they had both realized even that was not enough reason to keep them both locked inside a loveless marriage.

He did love Kathy. A part of him always will. But he was no longer in love with her. Part of him felt almost as if he had failed her, when they had finally agreed to part ways. He had made a promise to her and he hadn't kept that promise. But she hadn't kept hers either.

In the weeks before the finalization of the divorce papers, Kathy confessed to Elliot that she had an affair with a doctor she used to work with. The man was married as well and she never told Elliot his name. Only that it had happened a few times around the time their last son was conceived. Kathy sat there on the couch in tears and told Elliot that his son, Eli, may not be his biological child.

It still hit him hard today, when he thought about it. Eli, short for Elliot Stabler II. The one child in the bunch named after him and he may not even be Elliot's son. Elliot took a deep breath and laid back across the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what would have happened if he had asked her for a paternity test. If the results really would have changed anything.

But that day seemed so long ago. And to him, now, it didn't seem to matter at all. The other man had no interest in the child. And for all of these years, from the first moment Elliot had known the baby existed, Eli was his son. And he would always be, Elliot Stabler II. Elliot decided, this child was his child. Just like the other four. And he always would be, Elliot's son.

Elliot laid awake unable to sleep as usual. After hours of trying he climbed from the bed and walked down the hall in the dark. He turned on the police scanner to listen to the random calls from across the city. A habit that used to drive Kathy insane, but he himself found comfort in. He opened the balcony door and stared out into the night. The air was warm and thick. It hadn't rained in days, but you could smell it in the air.

He felt restless tonight and standing here staring out into the city just wasn't enough. He turned off the scanner and picked up his car keys. Elliot drove around for over an hour. Around back streets and bad neighborhoods, just trying to occupy his mind and explore the world around him. Anything to get his mind off a certain brown eyed girl.

He listened as a call came across the radio in his car. A woman had been attacked in the parking lot of a night club. This was not his district. But being a Friday night, Elliot knew the locals would probably be short handed and he was already in the area. He turned the next corner and drove the four blocks to the night club.

There was already one squad car with two uniformed officers standing around interviewing bystanders, hoping to find a witness who would come forward. An ambulance parked out in front held the victim as the paramedics examined the woman.

"What have we got?" Elliot asked flashing his badge to the uniformed officer on the scene.

"Perp grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the alley around the side of the building. He roughed her up a bit. Clothes are torn, looks like he was attempting to rape her when the bouncer and a friend stepped out the side door for a smoke break and interrupted the party. The attacker took her dumped her purse, took the wallet and ran."

"Where is she?"

"Over there with the medics," he said nodding his head in the direction of the ambulance. "But she aint talking."

Elliot walked over to the back of the ambulance to get a look at the victim. He having worked the Special Victim's Unit at the sixteenth precinct for nearly eleven years, had plenty of experience talking to victims. Experience that may prove useful if he was able to get her to open up to him, instead of closing up the way she had done with the other officers.

He stepped off the curb and around the end of the ambulance to see the woman sitting on a gurney, holding a cloth to her busted lip. Elliot looked her over for a moment, scanning his eyes over her and surveying the damage.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked in his most comforting voice. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that he even realized he knew her. Well sort of.

"She's got a few bumps and bruises. Busted lip and the side of her face is scraped up a bit. Nothing major. She'll be fine," the paramedic chimed in.

"I wasn't talking to you," Elliot snapped glaring at the man.

"Are you okay?" He asked again staring into those beautiful brown eyes again. She shook timidly and looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment.

"I think so," she whispered softly.

Elliot pulled his jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The hair that had once been pulled neatly back had fallen and now hung down wildly around her face. Some of the longer strands were wet and her face scraped up where the man had thrown her to the pavement and attempted to rape her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She took a staggered breath and looked into his eyes. "I was supposed to meet a friend here. My cab dropped me off and drove away. As I was walking down the sidewalk toward the entrance the man grabbed me. He grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me into the alley. He hit me hard here," she said pointing to her lip. "I stumbled backward, then he threw me down in the alley." She sat quiet for a moment as he eyes began to fill with tears. "He held me down against the pavement and was trying to push my skirt up. Then I heard those men come out of the club. He pulled me up and tried to drag me with him. But the strap broke on my shoe and I fell. He grabbed my purse and ran with it. The men from the club called the police. That is all I remember."

"If we sat you down with a sketch artist, do you think you could describe this guy?"

"I don't know, maybe. It was dark. I only saw his face for a minute."

"She's lucky these guys came out when they did," one of the uniformed officers said from behind Elliot. "If this guy is who we think he is. He takes them from busy clubs. Then he holds them for a few days while he rapes them and cuts them up. Then he usually dumps them in the Hudson when he's finished with them. The last girl wasn't even dead yet when he dumped her. Poor girl drown. Like I said, you're a lucky girl."

"That's enough," Elliot snapped turning to look at the man as tears poured from her eyes. "Can I talk to you over here for a minute?" He grabbed the officer by the shoulder and slammed him against the side of the ambulance. "What the Hell are you thinking telling her that? This woman was the victim of an attack. Why would you ever talk to a victim like that?"

"I just thought she should know what this guy was capable of. How lucky she is."

"You don't even know if this is the same guy! Stay away from her!"

"I'm supposed to take her home after I get a description."

"I'll take care of it. You stay over there and deal with them. I so much as see you look in this direction I will be having a talk with your superior about the way you speak to your victims! No wonder she didn't want to talk to you!"

Elliot watched as the man walked back to his partner and they continued talking to the witnesses. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. He took a deep breath and walked back around the end of the ambulance, where the woman still sat trembling.

"I am so sorry about that. He wasn't very considerate."

"I appreciate you sticking up for me."

Elliot smiled and she smiled a shy and worried smile.

"I need to get a description from you. The best you can remember, what the guy looked like. Then we can take you home."

She nodded. "He was taller than me. Umm, dark hair and eyes. Caucasian, in his mid to late thirties. His face was rough, unshaven. And he had a scar over his right eye, sort of like an eyebrow ring had been ripped out."

"Anything else?"

"That is all I can remember."

"That is an excellent description. I am going to take this over here to these guys so they can get it to the sketch artist, then I will find someone who can drive you home." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I could take you myself, if you would rather."

She stared into his eyes then looked back at the other officers. "It's just that…I know you. Kind of. I trust you."

"Hey, it's no problem. Okay? I'll tell you what, why don't you come with me. If you can wait in my car for just a minute, I'll get this turned in and we can be on our way."

She nodded.

Elliot turned to walk away then turned back to look at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Olivia. Olivia Benson."

"Well Ms. Benson, I am Elliot Stabler." He extended his hand to shake hers softly. "Detective Elliot Stabler. It is nice to finally be able to put a name with the face. I am just sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

She smiled softly.

"Five minutes," he said as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car and he closed the door behind her.

Olivia nodded to him.

Before long he was driving her across town. She sat, still wearing his jacket, holding the contents of her purse minus the wallet in a cardboard box on her lap.

"I really don't understand why they kept my purse," she said looking at him confused.

"They are hoping to pull his prints from it. You should get it back when the lab has finished with it."

"Oh." She exhaled deeply and stared out the window. "My friend. I was supposed to meet her."

"Can you call her and tell her what happened?"

"My phone is not in this box. I must have lost it when he dumped my purse. My apartment keys are missing, too."

"Here, use my phone."

"You won't get in trouble?"

"No. This one is my personal cell phone. My work one is here," he said bringing his hand to rest on his belt beside his gun holster, where the phone was clipped.

"Thank you." She dialed a number and he could hear it as it continued to ring for a minute. "Voice mail," she said softly. "Case, it's Liv. Look I'm not going to be there tonight, I got mugged in the parking lot on the way in. Detective Stabler is giving me a ride home now. I'm okay. But I don't have my cell, so call me at home when you get this." Olivia hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Is there somewhere else you would rather I take you? A friend you can stay with? Or family member?"

"I don't have any family. And Casey, my best friend is still out clubbing and apparently is not getting my calls. Home is fine."

Elliot drove her to her apartment building. He escorted her inside and checked the apartment.

"It's clear," he said pushing the door open the rest of the way and holding it for her.

"Thank you so much for this. Everything."

"No problem."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea or something?"

"I should really get going and let you unwind and get some rest."

"Please don't go. Umm, not yet. I just…this is ridiculous, I know. But I'm scared. Please, just stay for a cup of coffee. Give me the chance to thank you."

"I'll stay, if you'd like. But thanks really isn't necessary."

"How do you take your coffee?" She insisted as she pressed the button to brew a pot.

She stared at him across her kitchen counter with her beautiful eyes and busted lip and Elliot felt his heart skip a beat.

"Black."

Olivia smiled at him, content in that moment that she had won the argument.

"So," she said pouring his coffee, "do you believe what that officer said. That this could be some serial killer and he was trying to abduct me?"

"He should have never spoken to you about that. There is no evidence to suggest the cases are even related."

"He got my wallet. He knows where I live." She stared at him for a moment. She handed him the coffee cup and sat down beside him on the sofa. She took sip from her cup and stared deep into his eyes. "You think he is going to come after me, don't you?"

"Look at me Olivia," he said softly as he cupped his hand on the side of her face. "I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I am going to make a phone call and have a uniformed officer camped outside your apartment door until we can get the locks changed. And I am going to give you my cell number. If you need anything, anytime, do not be afraid to call me. Even if you cant sleep and just need someone to talk to."

"This is going to sound strange, but would you mind if I took a shower really quick while you are still here?"

"Not at all. I'm gonna make that call and I will wait around here with you until they show up."

"Thank you so much, Detective Stabler."

"Elliot."

"Elliot," she replied with a smile. "I will only be a minute."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot spent the majority of that night sitting beside her on the couch making small talk. He could tell by looking at her that she was wore out, but each time he would start to make an exit she would beg him to stay. He had seen this in victim's before. She was still pretty shaken up and afraid to be alone. Even the stranger guarding her front door was no help to her. But somehow, for whatever reason she found comfort in his presence. And as he stared into her big brown eyes and she asked him to stay, he could not turn her offer down.

It was nearing four thirty in the morning when she yawned. The sun would be up soon and she was fighting to stay awake, afraid of what she would see if she gave in and closed her eyes.

"I should really go and let you get some sleep," Elliot said gazing into her eyes.

"No," she said softly fighting another yawn, "please don't go."

"Olivia, you are exhausted. You need to get some rest, you have had a long night."

"Please," she pleaded with him. "I am afraid to be alone."

"You're not alone. There is an officer right outside that door."

"I don't know him." She paused for a minute and looked down at the floor. "I guess I really don't know you either. But I feel safe with you here. Please, just for tonight? Stay?"

"Stay?"

"Here," she said patting the couch beside him. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket. I'll even cook you breakfast in the morning." She shifted her eyes to his empty cup on the coffee table. "With coffee," she added to sweeten the deal.

Elliot laughed.

"Now you're trying to bribe me with coffee?"

"Whatever it takes. Please? I know it is the only way I will get any sleep tonight."

"And what about him?" Elliot said raising his eyebrow in the direction of the apartment door.

"What about him?"

"Well, it didn't do much good to ask for the uniform if you're making me sleep on your couch."

Her face got serious for a moment. "I'm sorry. You don't have to stay. But I would really appreciate it if you would."

Elliot laughed. "Olivia, I was just kidding. I would be glad to stay if it helps you feel safe. But on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You let _me_ cook breakfast for _you_ in the morning."

Elliot watched her as a smile slowly spread across her face. It was _that_ smile. The one he saw in his dreams every night. The one he remembered from their conversation at the restaurant so many weeks ago. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Detective Elliot Stabler," she said leaning in to hug him.

Elliot closed his arms around her only for a moment, unsure of what the appropriate reaction was to this hug. But in that moment, he held her. And she was safe and happy and smiling and it was all because of him. It was in that moment when he realized that he truly would do anything for her. Olivia Benson, his beautiful stranger.


	3. 3 One Very Lucky Man

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Three: One Very Lucky Man)_

It was just after six o'clock in the morning when Olivia opened her tired eyes. She was wore out, but something had pulled her from her sleep. She sat up on the edge of her bed and scrunched her toes in the carpet as she stretched. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she groaned and stood up heading to the bathroom across the room.

A few minutes later she headed for her bedroom door to go to the kitchen for some water. She opened the bedroom door and stared down at Detective Elliot Stabler, sleeping in the hallway. She shook her head and smiled as she stepped over him, continuing down the hall. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and grabbed the blanket from the couch. She headed back down the hall to the bedroom stepping over him once more, this time covering him with the blanket from the couch.

Around nine o'clock, Olivia woke again. This time to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before heading to her bathroom for a shower.

Thirty minutes later she joined Elliot in the kitchen. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top. Her soft tousled hair fell loose around her face and dark eyeliner accented her pretty brown eyes.

She climbed up to the bar and took a seat propping her chin against her hand to watch him cook.

"You really know your way around a kitchen," she said with a smile.

"I've been known to cook," he replied handing her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

"You also pay great attention to detail." She stared down into the coffee cup then looked up at him with a smile.

"Milk, not creamer. And two sweeteners."

She smiled again as he handed her a plate of food.

"I make a mean omelet."

Olivia took a bite. "You do," she said wiping her mouth with a napkin, "this is amazing."

"Bacon and cheese, with a little salsa across the top."

She laid her fork down on her plate and looked up at him as he chewed his food.

"Everything alright?" Elliot asked her. "What? Do I have salsa on my tie?" He looked down.

Olivia laughed. "No," she said with a smile. "No. I just…this is all really sweet of you. Way above and beyond the call of duty for a New York police detective."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What you went through last night was very traumatic. And we still don't know if this guy plans on coming back."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, today I am going to go back by that club and walk over the scene of your attack again. I want to just kind of get an idea of how things went down. I think it will be easier to understand during the daylight and the club is not so packed. Then I am going to head over to their station and talk to the detectives there, see if they have got any leads yet."

"But you can't tell me if they do?"

"No. But I promise you I will not let this go. If I have to go over there every morning on my way to work, I will keep pushing them until they find this guy."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

She sat quiet for a moment as she sipped her coffee. Elliot watched as she winced as the hot liquid touched her busted lip. The scrape on her cheek was barely noticeable when covered with her makeup and he could tell she had something else on her mind.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

Elliot smiled at her as she gazed at him.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

She smiled. "I was just wondering, Detective Stabler, why exactly you chose to sleep in the hallway in front of my bedroom door last night?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"I was asleep on your sofa last night and I heard you whimper."

"Whimper?"

"You had nightmares last night?"

She blinked a few times then looked down at her coffee cup.

"Yes."

"It is common after being attacked. I didn't go in to the bedroom. But I wanted to be there if you woke up and needed someone."

"You are completely adorable," she said with a laugh. "Thank you, again."

Elliot smiled. "You seemed pretty shaken up last night. You were mugged and sexually assaulted. Top that off with a strange man camped out outside your front door all night, it's enough to give anyone nightmares. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a few scrapes and bruises," she said picking up the aspirin bottle from the counter and dropping a few into her palm. "You?" She asked sliding three little white pills across the counter in his direction.

Elliot looked confused.

"I figured you neck and back would be stiff after sleeping the night in the floor."

Elliot smiled and took the pills, chasing them with black coffee. "Nothing I can't handle. I should really get going." He stood and walked across the room picking up his jacket from the chair in the corner. "I'll stop back by later to see how you are doing. You have my cell phone number if you need anything or remember anything else about last night. The locksmith should be here around noon and there will be a uniformed officer outside your door, probably at least until tomorrow. If you leave your apartment, try not to go anywhere alone. Just until we can figure out an M.O. on this guy."

"Okay," she said smiling as she walked him toward the door. "Elliot?" She said softly as he opened apartment door to leave.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm not really sure, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch? I mean if that wouldn't interfere with the case."

"If I were to meet you for lunch, like with a friend or like a date, I couldn't do that if I was working your case. But it wouldn't interfere now, you see, because I do not work for that district. You were assaulted at the club across town, so the police department for that district is handling the case. I am not really working it. Now if the assault had taken place here, the case would have gone to my department at the sixteenth precinct."

"Oh," she said slightly confused by his over complicated answer.

"I would love to meet you for lunch."

Olivia smiled.

"How about one o'clock?"

"Okay," Elliot said backing out the door. "Oh, where?"

She laughed, "you know where."

"Yeah," Elliot said nodding his head and smiling. "One o'clock."

"And Elliot…"

"Yes?"

"I mean, like a date."

"Yeah?" He asked as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Yeah," she replied with a sly smile. "I'll see you at one."

"See you at one," he echoed as he closed the door. Be backed up a few steps. "Yes!" He said aloud as he turned to walk toward the elevator. He looked up to see the uniformed officer staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Elliot said as he climbed into the elevator and the door closed.

"One very lucky man," the officer said shaking his head in disbelief as he laughed.


	4. 4 Smiles

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Four: Smiles)_

Elliot sat in the restaurant watching the door for her to walk in. Part of him still could not believe that he was actually about to have a date real with his dream girl. Of course so far their relationship had been anything but ordinary.

He stared at her. She spoke to him first. He bought her a glass of tea and forgot to ask her name. He comforted her after she was assaulted and drove her home. She gave him coffee and asked him to spend the night. He slept in the floor of her hallway. He cooked her breakfast. She gave him aspirin for the crick in his neck from sleeping in her floor. Then she asked him out on their first date. Nothing ordinary about it.

Elliot took a deep breath and looked at his watch, twelve forty seven. It she knew he had been sitting here at this table since twelve twenty five she would really think he was a loser. But Elliot hadn't been on a date in a long time. And it had been even longer than that since he had been on a date with a woman he actually liked. He liked _everything_ about Olivia. She was smart and funny and sassy and gorgeous and sexy as hell. But she was sweet and kind and seemed so real. Women like her didn't seem to exist anymore. Elliot knew this because he had been searching for one since his divorce.

He glanced down at his watch again, twelve fifty. As he sat curling the tips of his napkin, something cause him to look up. There she stood, more beautiful than he had ever seen any woman look. Her famous blue jeans hugging every curve and her pretty smile glowing. Elliot stood as she approached the table and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome. These are for you," he said handing her a dozen red roses.

"Elliot, they are beautiful. This is so sweet of you."

He smiled. "I asked the waiter to bring us a wine list. Do you drink wine?"

"Yes. Not usually this early, though."

"They have an amazing Merlot."

"Maybe a glass. Are you trying to impress me, Elliot Stabler?"

"It's possible."

"Relax. Be yourself. If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have asked you out."

"You are so confident."

"Is that a problem?" She asked looking at him over the top of her menu.

"No. Infact…"

Olivia laughed. "Infact?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, no. You are not getting out of it that easily."

"I was going to say, and this may be a little out of line, I think it is sexy."

Olivia smiled as she stared into his cobalt eyes.

"Most men find it overbearing."

"No. Not at all! I think it is nice to finally meet a woman who knows what she wants and is not afraid to reach for it. Says a lot about your personality."

"What does it say exactly?"

"That you are independent. You are comfortable with yourself and you really know who you are. So many people have no clue who they really are. Or are so insecure that they drive others away."

The waiter approached the table to take their order.

"Ladies first," Elliot said nodding his head in her direction.

"I will have the rib eye, medium rare. The steamed mixed vegetables and a garden salad, please. Italian dressing on the side."

"Yes, ma'am. And you, sir?"

"The same. Except, I would like a baked potato instead of the vegetables and ranch dressing on the salad."

"And to drink?"

"I will take a glass of Merlot," Olivia said with a smile.

"The same," Elliot said handing the waiter his menu.

Over lunch they talked about their lives and tried to get to know each other. Elliot was amazed when he told her he had an ex-wife and five children and she didn't run screaming from the restaurant. Infact, she barely reacted at all. This woman was incredible.

"I never asked what you do for a living?"

"I am a teacher," she replied with a smile picking up her wine glass.

"Oh, let me guess. Junior high?"

Olivia smiled. "No, actually. Kindergarten."

"Even better. I'll bet the kids just love you."

"What do you mean by that?" She tipped her head and stared at him unsure if she should be defensive or laugh it off.

"I mean, you seem like someone who would be great with children. You are sweet and pretty and smile a lot, little kids love that. Plus, most little boys develop their first crush on their kindergarten teacher. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love children. And kindergarten is so much fun. We work with the basics, but we also spend a lot of time doing art projects and singing songs. It is more hands on and less from the book."

"How long have you been teaching?"

"I have been subbing for about three years. School starts in three weeks and I am excited. This is actually the first year that I will be teaching my own class."

"Really?"

"I got hired to fill in for a teacher who was due to have a baby in a few months. But I guess something came up and she has decided to take the year off. They called me and offered me the full time position."

"That is wonderful."

"I think so. I love what I do. So what about you? What made you want to be a cop?"

"Most of the time I love my work. It is very rewarding. But there are some cases that are really tough. You see things, no one should ever see. Rape victims. Murder victims. Sometimes little kids who have had the most awful things done to them. It makes you sick."

"So why do you do it?"

"Because, they need someone to help them. To be there for them and stand up for them. If I don't, then who will. Not everyone is cut out to be a cop. And not all cops can handle working Special Victims."

"But you are very good at it."

"I'd like to think so."

"You are. When I was assaulted, those other cops just made things worse. The way they spoke to me almost made it sound like they thought it was my fault or I was asking for it. But you didn't. You listened to me. You came along and asked the questions, but you were sincere. You made me feel safe again. The other guys were just jerks."

"Well, I am glad that I was able to help you feel better."

"But it was more than that, Elliot. The fact that you took the time to care about the victim as an individual. That was what I found comfort in."

After lunch Elliot walked with her out to catch a taxi. They talked and laughed together until they had walked nearly four blocks together. Elliot flagged her a cab and stood holding her hand in his staring into her eyes. In her other arm she held the roses he had given her as she smiled back at him.

"I guess I should go," she said softly pointing to the taxi.

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Elliot smiled.

Olivia grinned.

"I would really like to see you again," Elliot continued.

"You would, huh?" She asked smiling back at him.

"Definitely," he replied leaning across the back door of the taxi until their noses almost touched. "If you want to see me again."

"Definitely," Olivia said with a smile. "But I am supposed to meet Casey for dinner and drinks tonight."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I have some things I have to do earlier in the day."

"I have an idea."

She shifted her eyes to gaze lovingly into his.

"What is that?"

"Five o'clock tomorrow. I will pick you up. The rest is a surprise."

"Do I get _any_ details?"

"Dress casual, wear something comfortable and dinner is involved. So don't eat before I pick you up."

Olivia grinned in anticipation as she bit her lip.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Elliot brushed his fingertip across the tip of her nose and winked at her. He stepped around to her side of the car door as she moved in to hug him.

"Thank you for today. And for tomorrow. Incase I forget to tell you later. I really had a great time."

"So did I."

She looked up at him with his arms still around her. Elliot brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He cupped his hand against the side of her face and brought her lips to meet his in a gentle closed mouth kiss.

Elliot opened his eyes to look into hers, but they were closed as well. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Elliot brushed his fingertips against her cheek and combed them through her hair. He had been aching to do that since the first time he saw her.

"Five o'clock."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll call you later."

"I'd like that."

He kissed her forehead then she slid into the back seat of the taxi. Elliot closed the door behind her and waved as it drove away. With her, she took his heart.

Olivia sat in the back seat of the car and looking down at the roses. She smiled when she thought about Elliot. How incredible he was and sweet and sexy. And how adorable it was that their first kiss was a small, but incredibly romantic closed mouth kiss. Most guys would have plunged their tongue into her mouth and put their hands all over her body. But he was a little shy and respectful. He was taking things slowly. And as long as it brought them closer together, slow was fine with her.

It had been so long since Olivia had been in a serious relationship. Over a year and a half. She had been on dates with guys who tried too hard or didn't really try at all. But there was no spark, no flame, no romance and pretty much no interest at all on her part. This was different. With Elliot, everything was different. He made her happy, he made her smile. He made her smile a lot. If she added up all of the smiles she had smiled until the moment she met him, they couldn't compare to the smiles she had smiled because of him.

There was something about this guy. Something behind the cool calm ocean blue of his eyes. Something that made her feel happy and safe and loved.


	5. 5 Damn Yankees

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Five: Damn Yankees)_

Olivia squealed in excitement as she heard the buzzer for her apartment. She winked at her reflection in the mirror and headed down the hall.

"Come on up," she said as she pressed the button to let him in the door. A few minutes later her doorbell rang. Olivia opened the door with another big smile. "I'll be ready in one second."

"No problem."

She walked back to her bedroom and misted on a light perfume. She looked in the mirror and flipped her hair then turned sideways to double check her outfit selection. It was early August and summer air was thick and hot. She wore her usual summer attire, her favorite pair of blue jeans and a tank top. Elliot seemed to appreciate this anyway.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she walked out into the living room. "Are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. That would ruin the surprise."

Olivia laughed. "I have been eagerly awaiting this all afternoon."

"I hope you're not disappointed."

"Elliot, I'm spending time with you. I wont be disappointed."

God she was adorable, he thought to himself. Adorable and hot and sweet and smart and loved kids. This very well may be the perfect woman for him. Elliot slipped his arm around her and escorted her to the elevator. Elliot opened the car door for her, then got into the drivers seat.

He dove for a little while and things were quiet as he pulled into a parking lot and turned off the ignition.

"So, you like baseball?" He asked with a smile.

"Baseball? Sure."

He climbed from the car and hit the button to pop the trunk. "Come on, I have something I want to show you."

Olivia followed him around to the trunk of the car as he pulled out a large duffle bag. "Oh, so this is where you keep the bodies," she remarked the raise of an eyebrow.

"It is equipment."

"Equipment for what?"

Elliot reached into the bag and pulled out a batting helmet handing it to her.

"I thought we could hit a few before dinner."

"Batting practice?"

"Yeah. You game?"

"I've never played baseball. I only watched it on television. Caught a Yankees game here or there, I have never even hit a baseball."

"Then you are in for a real treat!"

Elliot closed the trunk of the car and headed across the parking lot.

"You coming?" He asked looking back at her over his shoulder.

Olivia stood there for a moment, stunned and still holding the batting helmet in her hands. "What the Hell," she mumbled as she followed him across the parking lot. "It is a lot better than some of the dates I have been on. At least he's trying."

Elliot dropped the bag and pulled out a couple of bats and five baseballs. He tossed the ball up into the air a few times catching it as it came back down. There he tossed it up and hit it out across the field.

Olivia smiled and clapped from behind him.

"You played?"

"All four years of high school. Okay, your turn."

"Maybe I had better watch. It is safer for both of us that way."

"Nope. Come on. You will like it, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes. And I try not to make promises I cannot keep. So if you don't at least try and have a little fun, then you are turning me into a liar."

"No pressure," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll show you." Olivia walked toward him as he placed his arm behind her back and moved her into the batters box. "You stand here and turn like this. Hold the bat like this and you want to put one hand here and the other right there. Okay, now get comfortable with your bat. Turn to the side and you want to kind of bend down a little with your feet apart. There you go, just like that. Now as you swing, you want to kind of shift your weight from your back foot to this front one and bring the bat all the way around. The trick is to keep your eye on the ball and watch it meet the bat."

"Okay."

"Okay. You ready?" He asked as he walked away from her.

"Ready for what?"

"For me to pitch the ball to you?"

"No, I'm not ready."

"Oh, you are right. I almost forgot," he said sliding the helmet onto her as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Always use protection."

Olivia laughed at his innuendo as he winked at her and walked back out to the pitchers mound.

"Here we go," Elliot said pitching the ball to her. Olivia pulled back and swung the bat barely tipping the ball and sending it straight up into the air.

"I hit it," she said surprised.

"Not bad for a first try. It was a foul ball, but excellent contact with the ball. Are you sure you have never done this before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Lets try again. Keep your eye on the ball." Elliot pitched to her a few more times as she hit a few that actually made it past the pitchers mound. "You're doing great. I have another idea."

She watched as he walked behind the dugout to a little storage shed and unlocked the door. He dragged out a machine and plugged it in then returned for a bucket of baseballs, dumping them into the machine.

"What is this?"

"Pitching machine. This way I can set the machine and stand over there with you. Help you iron out that swing."

Olivia laughed again.

Elliot turned on the machine and set everything then walked over to stand behind her.

"Are they going to shoot out really fast?"

"No, I turned the speed down. It is just for fun. Lets just watch the first one so you can see how this is going to happen."

She nodded as the first ball shot out of the machine.

"See," he said. "Nice and easy. Just watch the ball."

"Okay."

Elliot stood behind her holding his hands over hers on the bat helping her swing as they hit the baseballs. They laughed and joked and were both really enjoying themselves. Elliot loved the chance to get this close to her. Elliot lost track of time for a little bit.

"What time is it?" He asked as she looked at her watch.

"Just after six."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Help me drag this stuff back to the shed and we can go eat."

"Okay. So how do you have a key to this place anyway?"

"My son's baseball team practices here. Sometimes I help them out with practices."

"Oh," she said with a smile staring at him.

The put the bag back into the trunk and Elliot drove a little ways before he parked the car again.

"Come with me," he said as he opened her door and reached for her hand.

"I thought we were going to eat?"

"Just come with me." Elliot took her hand and lead her to a fire escape. "Watch your step," he said as he pulled down the ladder.

"Are you gonna get us arrested?"

"Trust me. It will be okay. I come here all of the time."

Elliot cave her a boost and they climbed the six floors to the roof. The building stood beside another taller building and from this place you could see out across Yankee Stadium.

"Oh, wow."

"Hell of a view, huh?"

"It is so beautiful up here. You're sure we aren't gonna get in trouble?"

"My landlord owns it. He runs a print shop out of the first two floors and rents the others out as office space. My apartment is in that building right over there. I'm sure it has an amazing view from the roof top as well."

"You have never been up there?"

"Roof top access is private to someone else's apartment. So Mr. Rayez said I could watch from over here." Elliot walked across the roof and picked up a picnic basket and pulled a blanket from it.

"What is this?"

"This is dinner. Game's about to start." He spread out the blanket and pulled out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. "You want to do the honors?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure." She opened the wine and poured two glasses as Elliot began to lay out food onto the blanket.

"Not as impressive as the steak we had for lunch the other day, but I thought a picnic would be nice while we watch the game. I have grilled chicken kabobs I made shortly before I picked you up. They are still a little warm. Grapes and strawberries, cheese and crackers, I thought they would go well with the wine. Tortilla chips and homemade salsa. And the wine itself. A 56 Merlot, the same wine we had at lunch the other day."

"Impressive. Everything looks so good."

"Dig in."

An hour and a half later two empty wine glasses laid across the blanket beside Olivia. She laid on her back staring up at Elliot as they kissed and let their hands roam above clothing.

Elliot moved around to the side of her neck placing soft kisses behind her ear and against the curve of her face. Olivia laughed a little as she stared into his eyes and felt his fingertips slip under her shirt and brush against her navel.

Their steamy little make out session lasted nearly an hour before the door on the roof top opened and they got caught.

"Mr. Rayez," Elliot said peering up from the blanket.

"Elliot, I didn't know anyone was up here. Came up to check the score."

"I think it's 8 to 2. They're stomping us."

"You aint been paying attention, Stabler. It's 10 to 3. We don't score soon, they're gonna take this one."

"Mr. Rayez, this is Olivia. My girlfriend."

"Really nice to meet you," he said reaching for her hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"How'd you two get up here? I been downstairs all night and I didn't see you come in."

"No, we took the fire escape," Elliot answered.

"You dragged a lady up the fire escape? What kind of gentleman are you? You bring a lady, you use the stairs. Same key gets you into your building. Elevator will bring you up. Use your key to get back in through that door. All the business have a different key, but yours will get you up here."

"Good to know," Elliot said smiling. "We'll take the elevator back down."

"Make sure the ladder is pulled up. I don't want no punk kids up here messing around. I'll see you around."

"Alright Mr. Rayez. Thank you."

"Nice to meet you honey," he said waving to Olivia.

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

"You two kids have fun."

"Yes sir," Elliot replied and the door closed behind him.

"Wow."

"Your land lord just caught us making out on the roof."

"Yeah, feels kind of weird."

"He's sweet."

"He's a good guy."

"Did it bother you that I introduced you as my girlfriend?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Actually, it felt kind of nice."

"Really?" He said as he laid them both back down on the blanket. "Because, I would love to see you again. I have not had much experience at this dating stuff and I am not really sure how many dates puts you at boyfriend status. But I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend."

Olivia smiled. "You just made it to third base on our official second date. I think that qualifies you as boyfriend material. So do you want to pack all of this up and go back to my place…."

Elliot smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Olivia, every moment with you has been completely amazing, from the second we met. I'm just a little afraid we might be rushing things a little. I have not dated anyone in a long time and I love dating you. I'm not trying to say I want to see other people or anything. I want to date you, only you. I just don't want us to move this along too quickly and jeopardize a wonderful relationship. I care about you. I just don't want us to have any understandings. I like us here, like this. That, was incredibly hot. But I don't think either of us are ready for sex yet."

Olivia smiled. "I was going to say to finish watching the game on television. In the air conditioning. With fewer bugs."

"Oh wow, I really screwed that one up."

She laughed. "No. You are right about the sex. I mean I want that with you, some day. But, I want us to ease into this. I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time. I am still trying to remember how this all works. But I like you. I like you a lot. And for now. I think that make out sessions on a roof top over looking Yankee Stadium are about as hot as we should let things get. For now, anyway."

Elliot smiled and kissed her again.

"Sounds great to me."

They packed up the picnic and wine and took the elevator back downstairs. Elliot drove her home, where they curled up together on her sofa and watched the Yankees finish losing the game. He held tight to her and gazed into her eyes.

"I should go. I have to go in early tomorrow," he said tracing his thumb over her full lips.

"I had a really great time tonight. I think that was the best date I have ever been on," she said with a smile.

"Me, too."

Olivia stood and walked him to the door.

"When am I going to see you again?" She asked looking at him adoringly.

"Soon. I will call you tomorrow and we can make plans for the weekend if you want."

"You don't have the kids this weekend?"

"I have them next weekend."

"Oh, okay."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Good night, Olivia."

"Good night, Elliot."

He winked at her and climbed onto the elevator. Olivia watched him smiling until the doors closed, then went back inside.


	6. 6 Girl Talk

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Six: Girl Talk)**_

"**This is Heaven," Casey said staring upward from under her dark sunglasses. Olivia was quiet. "I said…"**

"**I heard what you said," Olivia said turning her head to the side to look at her best friend. Olivia smiled at her. "It is pretty relaxing."**

"**It's quiet. Quiet, is very relaxing."**

**Olivia rolled over and sat up from her blanket holding her white bikini top against her body. She reached behind her tying the string on the top.**

"**I need another drink," Casey said sitting up beside Olivia and wiping the salt from the rim of her glass and sucking it off her fingertip. **

**Olivia laughed. "How did this happen?" She asked picking up her glass and pouring more of the slushy mixture into both of their glasses.**

"**What?" Casey asked tipping her head in confusion.**

"**When did margaritas and sunbathing on my roof top become our idea of a good time, Casey? We used to be wild." Olivia looked over at her friend who smiled taking a sip from her frosted glass. **

"**Well, one of us was." Casey replied with a devious grin. "The other," she lowered her sunglasses to look at Olivia over the top of them, "just tagged along and stood quiet in the back ground trying to blend in."**

"**I wasn't much into partying."**

"**I noticed."**

**Olivia laughed. **

"**So," Casey said rolling over onto her stomach on the blanket as she untied the back of her bikini top. "Tell me more about Elliot."**

"**He is amazing," Olivia said laying back down and combing her fingers through her hair. "He's sexy and smart and incredibly romantic."**

"**What does he do?"**

"**He's a cop."**

"**A cop?"**

"**A detective."**

"**Wait, what is his name?"**

"**Detective Elliot Stabler. He works for the Manhattan…"**

"**Special Victims Unit. I know him."**

"**How?"**

"**Well, I don't know him, know him. I have tried a few cases with the SVU. He's cute."**

"**He is cute, isn't he?"**

"**And divorced."**

"**Yes."**

"**With five children."**

"**He told me."**

"**And you are still dating him?"**

"**Why would I break it off because he has kids? I love kids."**

"**Liv, five kids. I'm not talking about a puppy dog here. Five kids are a lot of baggage!"**

"**Relax, Casey. I just started dating him. We are still getting to know each other."**

**Casey laughed.**

"**So you are telling me that if I were to dust your body right now, I wouldn't find Detective Elliot Stabler's finger prints all over you?" **

**Olivia laughed. "I didn't say that."**

"**Oh my gosh! You little tramp!" Casey laughed. "You have been dating him like a week.**

"**Yes, but I have known him for a little while. I didn't sleep with him. We just fooled around. He is an amazing kisser."**

"**You are a bad girl, Olivia Benson! Of course if my boyfriend looked like that and carried handcuffs I would be bad, too."**

**Olivia smiled and closed her eyes to try and picture his face. "He called me his girlfriend."**

"**How romantic?" Casey replied sarcastically.**

"**It was sweet. He picked me up and took me for some batting practice."**

"**Batting practice?"**

"**It was so sweet. He taught me about baseball and helped me work on my swing."**

"**Nice."**

"**It was fun. Then he said we were going for dinner and he parked the car and lead me up a fire escape."**

"**Nothing like a little breaking and entering to bring two people closer together."**

"**It was a rooftop picnic. Very romantic. And the rooftop overlooked Yankee Stadium and we watched the game over dinner."**

"**Aww."**

"**Well, we watched **_**part **_**of the game. His landlord caught us making out on the roof." Casey and Olivia both laughed. "Then Elliot introduced me to him as his girlfriend. I thought it was really sweet. I really like him, Casey."**

"**I don't know much about him. But what I do know from working with him…Elliot Stabler is a good guy. He's a family man. Spends as much time with his children as he can. He's a damn good detective. He takes his cases to heart."**

"**He is so sweet when we're together. I mean more than just a guy I'm dating. He talks to me like a friend, too. We are friends. I don't know how to explain it Casey, when we are together I feel like I have known him for years. Everything in me tells me to trust him, that he is a good guy."**

"**Did you tell him?"**

"**Well him what?" Olivia asked looking up at her.**

"**Don't be coy."**

"**No, I didn't tell him. Why would I? We don't exactly sit around talking about our past romantic relationships. He hasn't told me things about his marriage to his ex-wife, why would I tell him things about people I used to date."**

"**Because if you are serious about this guy or ever plan to be, he deserves to know."**

"**I like him, Casey. If I tell him something like that now, I'm just going to chase him away."**

"**Okay. It's your life."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**Nothing. Just that I think you should talk to him."**

"**I will. Someday. I just think now is a little too soon."**

**Olivia exhaled deeply and stared up at the blue sky above them. **

"**Hey," Casey said reaching for her hand.**

**Olivia shifted her eyes to look at Casey.**

"**I didn't mean to upset you. I just think if this man is someone you see being a big part of your future and you trust him, then you should tell him. That's all."**

"**I know what you are trying to say and I know you're right. And I will tell him. I just don't want to scare him off."**

**Casey took a deep breath and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm starving. What do you say we order a pizza? My treat!" **

**Olivia smiled as Casey picked up her cell phone and pulled the number from her phone book.**


	7. 7 Meeting The Guys

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Seven: Meeting The Guys)**_

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Elliot sat at his desk typing up a report on a case they had just closed. He noticed Casey as she walked out of Cragen's office and just sort of hovered near the coffee machine pretending not to stare at him. Elliot exhaled and picked up his coffee mug from his desk as he walked over to the machine.

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind, Ms. Novak? Or are we just going to sit around here all day pretending not to stare at each other?"

"She is my best friend, Elliot."

"And I care about her. I would never do anything to…."

"Walk me to the elevator," she said tossing her Styrofoam cup into the trash can. "There is something we should talk about."

Elliot followed Casey as they walked out of the bull pen and into the hallway. 

"Casey, I mean it. I mean her no harm. I have only good intentions."

"I know you do. And she really likes you."

"I really like her. I think it is sweet that you worry about your friend, but really it isn't necessary. Olivia is a big girl."

"She is my best friend. We're like sisters. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

"You have known each other a long time?"

"We were roommates in college. Now, we're more like family."

"And you are trying to tell me I am not good enough for her?"

"No, I'm not. I am glad that she found a good guy. But it has been a long time since she has been in a serious relationship. And the last time she got burned, bad. It broke her heart, Elliot. I never thought I would see her smile again. Then she met you. And you brought her smile back. Look, all I ask is that you give her a little time. Be understanding with her and try to be patient and understanding with her."

"I get it Casey, she's been hurt. But you need to know that I would never do anything I thought would hurt her. I care about her."

"Good," she said straightening his tie. 

Elliot watched as the elevator door opened and she stepped inside. After she had gone Elliot returned to his computer to finish his report.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Elliot sat in his parked car in front of her apartment. He opened his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hey you," he said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey. What are you up to?" 

"Not much. I am sitting on the sofa reading."

"Sounds exciting. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure. Give me fifteen minutes?"

"Actually, I am sitting outside your building. So just come down when you're ready."

Olivia laughed. "I'll hurry. I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone and walked back to the bedroom to change clothes.

Ten minutes later Olivia walked down the front steps of her building wearing a white eyelet lace sundress and strappy sandals. A small section of her hair was pinned back and the rest laid wavy around her face.

"Hey beautiful," Elliot called to her as he opened the passengers side door. "I have been thinking about you all day."

"Yeah?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Yeah," he replied kissing her tenderly.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I thought I would take you to this place I know that serves the best barbeque New York."

"Sounds amazing."

Olivia climbed into the car as Elliot closed the door behind her. They drove for a while as she asked him about his day. After a while Elliot pulled the car over on a suburban street in front of a bunch of houses. He climbed from the car and walked around to her side to open the door. 

Olivia climbed out of the car and looked at him. "I thought we were going for barbeque?"

"We are. This is my bosses house. The barbeque is in the back yard. He is an amazing cook." He took her hand in his and began to lead her across the street to the big house.

"Elliot?"

"What baby?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Olivia, we have been dating just over a month now. I think it is about time I introduce my girl to my friends. Don't be nervous. It is just people I work with."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Liv, they are going to love you. It is okay, really. I'll make you a deal. Give me twenty minutes. Go in and say hello and meet everyone and in twenty minutes if you still want to go, we'll go. And I will take you out anywhere you want to eat. Please?"

Olivia smiled as memories of her begging him to stay with her the night she was attacked flooded her mind. "Okay. I'm just nervous."

"I should have told you. I just thought it would be a nice surprise." Elliot wrapped his arms around her and hugged her then kissed her gently. "I'm sorry I just kind of sprung this on you."

"It's okay. And I really think they are going to love you."

Elliot held her hand and lead her across the street. He smiled at her and winked as they stepped up on the porch and rang the door bell. Minutes later Donald Cragen opened the door and invited them in. 

Elliot stepped inside escorting her with his hand in the small of her back. The proud grin on his face made her feel good to be there with him. He introduced her to Cragen and all of his coworkers. 

Ah hour later they all sat family style around a picnic table in Cragen's back yard and enjoyed their meal.

"So Olivia, what is it that you do?" Cragen asked her.

"I teach kindergarten."

"Sounds interesting. How do you like that?"

"Oh I love my job."

"Good."

"How long have you been a teacher?" Fin asked her, picking up another rib from his plate and licking his fingers.

"I was a substitute teacher for about four years. This will be my first year teaching full time. I am really excited."

"Does school start up again soon?"

"In eight days."

"You really have a beautiful home, Mr. Cragen."

"Well, thank you. You can call me Don."

"Don," she said nodding her head. "The flowers by the fence are really beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen Gardenia's grow that big before."

"Those were my late wife's prized possession. He award winning gardenia's. I replant them each year, just for her."

"That is really sweet of you to grow them in her memory. I am very sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago. But every time I see those gardenias I can almost see the smile on her face when they would come up every spring. What do you think about the ribs?"

"Oh, they are really good. I am so full, I don't think I could eat another bite."

Cragen wiped his hands on a napkin. "Could I show you something?" He asked her.

"Sure." She cleared her plate and wiped off er hands as she followed him to look at the flower bed.

"God she's incredible, Elliot. Does she have a sister?" Munch asked.

"I don't think so," Elliot replied smiling at her across the yard as she looked back at him.

"I think she is just what you need to get over this divorce and back into dating again," Fin replied.

"I'm crazy about her."

"She is sweet and sexy and smart. What's not to love?" Fin answered. "You are a lucky man."

"I know. I really care about her. And I am glad to finally get the chance to introduce her to you guys."

"Well, if things don't work out between the two of you, can you put in a good word for me?" Munch asked.

"Right," Elliot said shaking his head.

Later on the ride home Olivia slipped her hand into his. 

"Thank you for introducing me to your friends."

"I am glad you finally got the chance to meet you."

"So, do they approve?"

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Yes, they do. And Munch said if things don't work out between us, he would like you to know he is interested."

"Oh, he is huh?"

"It seems so."

They both laughed as Olivia twirled a white flower in her fingers. 

"I cannot believe Don gave me one of his gardenia's."

"I can't believe he lets you call him Don. We all call him Cragen."

Olivia smiled again.

Elliot walked her back to her apartment as they began to kiss outside the door. He opened the door and they stumbled inside dropping their things into the floor. Olivia stopped to turn on the lights as Elliot took a seat on the couch. A few moments later she stood in front of him gazing into his eyes.

Olivia raised her skirt a little as she moved forward placing one knee on each side of Elliot on the couch and leaning in to kiss him. She moaned softly as Elliot kissed her passionately. He cupped his hands under her ass and pulled her into him until she sat on his lap with her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Elliot slipped his hands under her skirt moving them slowly up her thighs until they had past her cotton boy short panties and brushed gently across the warm skin of her flat stomach. 

Elliot shifted her hips until her knees were under his arms and he kissed her neck. He stood up, lifting her and carrying her backward down the hallway. Before he knew it they had fallen across her queen sized bed half undressed and were kissing passionately.

"We don't have to do this," Elliot said softly as Olivia sat up over him.

"I want to," she whispered kissing gently up his bare chest through his unbuttoned shirt. "You don't?" She asked raising her head to study the look in his eyes.

"Oh God, I want to. I have wanted to since the first day we met. But I want to do this right. I don't want to rush you."

"You haven't rushed me." She took a deep breath and laid down beside him on the bed. She reached to the night stand and opened the drawer digging around for a moment and then closing it again. "Look Elliot, I am ready for this if you are. But if you're not, that is okay, too." She laid her hand on his chest and opened her palm to reveal a condom.

Elliot moved his hand up taking the little foil wrapper in his hand and rolled over laying her onto the bed. He leaned in to kiss her and touch her and stare into her eyes. She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she heard him tear open the condom wrapper. 

He kissed her and combed his fingers in her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered staring up at him as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

Elliot pushed her knees apart with his hand slowly then lowered himself to her body. "You're sure? We can wait if you want to."

"I'm okay. Unless you want to wait? That's okay, too." She stared up at him really hoping he wouldn't want to wait.

"I'm ready. Olivia, I am crazy about you." Elliot brushed his mouth gently against hers and kissed her passionately. As he did, he raised up and slowly entered her body. Before he knew it, they were making love.

She was so beautiful and smelled so wonderful. She moaned softly to his touch as she tipped her head back. She was the most incredible thing he had ever felt and they were so good together.

They made love for hours, several times through out the night, exhausting each other and nearly an entire box of condoms. When they had finished Olivia fell across his chest and he held her tight until they had fallen asleep in each others arms.


	8. 8 Unexpected

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Eight: Unexpected)**_

**Olivia's alarm clock sounded around seven thirty. She rolled over and groaned and she hit the snooze button. She rolled over toward the middle of the bed and curled up against him. **

**Elliot moaned a little and put his arm around her. He traced his fingertips up and down her bare shoulder and stared into her pretty brown eyes. Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. **

"**Last night was amazing," he mumbled as he kissed against her cheek and nibbled on her earlobe. **

"**Ummm, it was." She raised up over him in the bed and brushed her nose against his. **

**Elliot leaned up and brought his mouth to meet hers. Elliot combed his fingers through the dark hair around her face. Olivia laughed as she moved down to kiss his neck, nipping little bits of skin with each kiss. He groaned a little, in a good way. Elliot smoothed his hands over her back. Just as things were starting to heat up, the alarm clock sounded again.**

"**Damn it!" Olivia moved to her side of the bed and turned off the alarm.**

"**Do you have to go?" Elliot asked kissing her again.**

"**Ummm," she mumbled through kisses, "I have to. I still have so much I have to do to get ready for classes. And we have an open house this afternoon, I have to meet with the parents of some of my kids. Might even get to meet some of the kids."**

**Elliot kissed her tenderly. "This afternoon? Any reason you have to get up at seven thirty?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And what might that be?"**

"**I have a whole list of supplies I still have to get. Then I have to go to a bookstore across town and pick up the books I ordered and work on a lesson plan. I have to get to the classroom early so I can have things set up, I want it to look nice."**

"**There is a lesson plan for kindergarten? I always thought it was just coloring pictures, singing songs and taking naps."**

"**No, we work on letters and numbers and colors and shapes. And play a lot of learning games."**

**Elliot smiled at her.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing. I just think it is so great how excited you get when you talk about working with these kids."**

"**I told you, I love my job. I get paid to hang out all day with really cool kids and read stories, color pictures and play games. It doesn't get any better than that."**

"**It does sound nice. I miss having the time to do those things with my own kids. What time do you have to be at the school?" **

"**The open house starts at five, I need to be there by three at the latest."**

"**So is there any reason you can't lay back down here in my arms and sleep for another couple of hours. Then we can wake up and make love. You can get into the shower and I will make us some breakfast. I will help you with your shopping and buy my girlfriend some lunch. Then you can go to the school and get things ready."**

**Olivia smiled and shook her head. "It does sound good. But I should really just get up and get things done."**

"**Baby, you have plenty of time." Elliot kissed her gently and smiled at her. He laid back against the bed and raised his arm for her to slide under it.**

**Olivia looked back at the clock. "Okay, but I have to be out of this bed by ten."**

"**Deal."**

**She smiled and laughed as she reset the alarm and nestled back in against him for another couple of hours sleep. **

**An hour and a half later Olivia opened her eyes as she felt Elliot's fingertip brush down the curve of her nose. She laughed and smiled. **

"**Good morning beautiful," he said with a smile.**

"**Good morning."**

**Elliot kissed her tenderly. Olivia rolled over on top of him and pressed her mouth to his. **

"**Not in such a hurry now are you?" Elliot asked.**

**Olivia laughed again. **

"**I think I could make a little time for you."**

**Elliot rolled her over and kissed over her entire body. He raised up over her and stared into her eyes. **

**Olivia raised up and kissed him again. "Make love to me, Detective Stabler."**

"**Yes, ma'am." Elliot raised up and reached to the nightstand beside the bed to retrieve a condom. He slid open the drawer and reached his hand inside feeling around for the little foil wrapper. **

**Olivia watched laughing as he grew impatient and pulled the drawer completely out from the stand dropping it and spilling its contents onto the bedroom carpet. He reached to the box dumping out the last four condoms from the ten count box. He picked up the little blue wrapper and fumbled around under the blankets for a moment.**

**Olivia stared up at the ceiling as she waited for him to put the condom on. **

"**Got it," he said with a devilish grin as he reappeared from under the blanket.**

**Olivia shifted under him as he pushed her knee aside with his palm allowing him to move closer against her body. He raised her knees up and positioned himself to enter her. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt him push gently into her. She moaned softly and stared into his eyes.**

**He kissed her and held her body against his as he thrust inside her. They rolled around under the blanket together as they both moaned and gasped for air. Elliot pinned her to the mattress and raised her hands over her head. He moved hard and fast for a few minutes as he listened to her moan. Elliot closed his eyes as he listened to the soft tap of her headboard against the wall behind the bed.**

**Olivia lowered her hands down his back and clawed against it with her fingernails. A few moments later she rolled over pushing him back against the bed as she raised up and moved against him. She pressed her palms down against his chest as she moved on him. **

**Elliot held his hand against her lower back as he pulled her in against him. His other hand traced a path across her collarbone and down between her perfect breasts. Olivia moaned and gasped for breath. **

**Elliot could feel her begin to contract around him and could tell by the look in her eyes she was nearing her finish. He held tight to her waist as he sat up to stare into her eyes. Olivia pulled her body against Elliot's and brushed her nose against his. Elliot kissed her passionately, then pressed his forehead to hers. He stared into her eyes and kissed her as they finished together. **

**Olivia leaned into him pushing him backward onto the bed as she laid against his chest. The were both breathing heavily. She kissed a trail from his chest up his neck, finally bring her mouth to rest on his.**

"**Did you ever think we would be this good together?" She asked as he held her tight and she rested her head against his chest.**

"**Honestly, I was surprised it was good. The first couple of times at least."**

**She raised her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"**

"**It had been a long time for me. Nearly a year and a half. Before my divorce."**

"**It had been just over a year for me."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. I told you I hadn't been in a serious relationship in a long time." **

"**Right, but you dated."**

**She stared up at him. "I went on a few dates. Mostly to get Casey off my back. Dates, I didn't date anyone. And I certainly didn't sleep with any of them."**

"**I didn't mean to offend you."**

"**You didn't. I just don't want you thinking I sleep with everyone I meet. It isn't like that. We dated over a month before we slept together."**

"**Hey," Elliot said placing his finger under her chin and raising her mouth to his. "I am not trying to judge you. I'm crazy about you."**

"**I'm crazy about you, too." She kissed him then wrapped the sheet around her and climbed from the bed.**

"**Where you going?"**

**Olivia laughed. "I have to get into the shower. I can't go meet the parents of my new students smelling like sweaty sex."**

"**I think you smell great."**

**She laughed again. "You would, it is your sweat smeared all over me. I'll be out in a few minutes."**

"**Need any company?"**

"**Elliot, we have had sex seven times since last night. I am honestly surprised I can walk right now. I think maybe we should save the last three condoms for tonight." **

**Elliot smiled as she winked at him and closed the bathroom door. He laid in the bed for a few more minutes. She was incredible and part of him still could not believe that last night had even happened. Until this morning he wasn't sure she wasn't some really great sex dream. **

**He took a deep breath and got out of the bed. He got dressed then made the bed up neatly. He walked around to her side of the bed and shook his head as he looked down into the trash can full of condom wrappers and smiled. Elliot rubbed his hands over his face and knelt down to pick up the contents of the night stand drawer he had spilled all over the carpet in his mad rush to retrieve their protection. **

**He was sitting at the bar drinking coffee when she came back down the hallway fully clothed. She wore black slacks and a dressy blouse and had her make up done up perfectly. She took a drink from her coffee cup as she slipped on her black heel and smiled at him. "You made breakfast?"**

"**Pancakes."**

"**They smell really good. I am starving."**

**She sat down at the bar as he stood up and walked around the counter. Elliot handed her a plate and sat the syrup bottle in front of her, but didn't say anything else.**

"**Is something wrong?"**

**Still Elliot said nothing. Instead he just stared at her as he slid a little black box across the counter in front of her. Olivia felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had a feeling this day would eventually come, she just had no idea it would be so soon.**


	9. 9 Secrets From The Past

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Nine: Secrets From The Past)_

Olivia took a deep breath and picked up the ring box in her hand. She brushed her fingertip across the velvet on the outside and turned her eyes to look at Elliot.

"Can we talk about this?"

"I think maybe that is a good idea."

"I…I don't even know where to start."

"Somewhere around the time you accepted another man's ring would be nice."

Olivia gulped feeling a knot begin to rise in her throat.

"This isn't what is looks like."

"That is good. Because Olivia, I like you. I'm crazy about you." Elliot stood up and began to pace the living room of her apartment. She could tell he was getting angry. He took a deep breath and started again. "Truth is, I have been there. On the other side of this. And I don't want to be here when the man who gave you that ring comes back to find another man in bed with his girl. I am not that guy. Obviously, we have made a terrible mistake." Elliot picked up his keys from the counter in front of her and headed toward the door.

"He isn't coming back," she said as her tears fell from her eyes.

Elliot stopped but didn't turn around.

"Elliot, please just give me a chance to explain."

He could hear her breathing behind him and he knew she was crying.

"This is not what you think it is."

"It's a diamond engagement ring?"

"Yes. But you don't understand."

"Yeah, I think I do. Casey came to me. She told me to take things slow with you because you had been burned. I figured things would bee fine because, you know what I have been burned a lot too over the last year. I figured we understood each other. Now I find out you have been keeping things from me. You should have told me you still have feelings for the guy."

"Elliot, I have feelings for you."

"Then why did I find his ring in your night stand drawer right next to the box of condoms you bought to have sex with me? I spent all of last night and part of this morning making love to another man's fiancé!"

"No." She moved across the room and took a seat on the couch. "Elliot please," she sobbed, "just sit down and let me explain."

Elliot exhaled and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I'm listening."

She rolled the little black box around in her hands and stared at it for a moment.

"His name was Riley Stevens. We were together for six years. Since college. He enlisted in the Army, just out of high school to help pay for college. He went to school first, Law school, then he had to serve four years. But things didn't go as we had planned. He was shipped out to Iraq right after basic."

She pulled her knees to her chest and opened the box to look at the ring as she took a staggered breath.

"He was only over there for about eight months and they started sending guys home. He gave me this ring three months later. On Christmas morning in front of his entire family, sitting in front of the Christmas tree. I had never been happier in my life. Two hours after I accepted his proposal, he broke the news to me that they were looking for volunteers to go back to Iraq. Volunteers, right? He said the area they were sending him was cleared. They were supposed to move in and help pack up some equipment and then come home. It had nothing to do with the actual war. I begged him not to go. But he did. And he never came back home."

"Olivia, I am so sorry." He really felt like an ass now.

"He and two other guys were driving a truck transporting military equipment. They approached a vehicle that was stalled and got out to help the man fix it. In his palm the man held a trigger that detonated the bomb that was in the trunk of the car. The plan was to destroy the equipment in the roadside bombing. Millions of dollars worth of equipment. And three American soldiers, the day before they got to come back home."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I happened a year and three months ago. This ring represents the one promise to me that Riley didn't keep."

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a jerk now."

"Don't. I should have told you before. I just didn't want to scare you off."

"Liv, why would that scare me off?"

"It isn't exactly the kind of thing you bring up on a date. That is the reason I have not dated anyone until you. I had dates. Usually ones Casey forced me to go on. But I just wasn't ready."

"And now?"

"I want this. With you. Part of me might always love Riley. I don't know. But he's gone and he isn't coming back. I have learned to live with that. And now for the first time since I lost him, I am happy again. I have found someone who makes me smile. Elliot, that someone is you. I'm crazy about you. Riley is just a part of my past that will always be there somewhere, lurking in the shadows. But I am learning how to move on with my life. I am learning how to love again. We have something really great here, I can feel it. I really don't want this to come between us."

"It doesn't have to. As long as you can look at me and promise me that when we are together it is me that you are with. I don't want you to be with me or making love to me and thinking about him, Olivia. I need to know where I stand here. I want this relationship with you. But if you need more time, I am willing to wait for you."

She looked at the diamond ring once more and closed the box. "No, I am with you now. And I want to be with you and only you. I just need to figure out what to do with this."

"Liv, it wont bother me if you want to hold on to it."

"I'm not quite sure what I want to do with it just yet. That is why I stuck it in that drawer. I have it because I don't want to just throw it away. But I am not quite sure what the right thing to do with it is."

"I think you should just hold on to it for a while. When you are ready to let go of it, you will know what to do with it."

"You're not angry at me for not telling you?"

"It may have been a little easier if you had, but no, I am not angry. You can talk to me, you know. About anything. Even stuff like this. Olivia, you are my girlfriend now. But we were friends first. No matter what it is you need to talk about I am here for you, always." Elliot kissed her gently.

"I just don't want you to think that I am still hung up on Riley. I will always miss him, Elliot. But I am in love with someone else." She stared into his eyes without blinking.

Elliot cupped his hand on the side of her face and gazed back into her eyes. "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I just wasn't sure if it was too soon to say it. I didn't want to scare you off."

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too, Olivia Benson."

Elliot wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. He hugged her and just held her tight for a minute.

"Now, let's go have some breakfast before you have to go."

Olivia smiled and nodded as she sat the little black ring box on the coffee table in front of her and followed him to the kitchen.


	10. 10 Another Day In Paradise

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Ten: Another Day In Paradise)**_

**Olivia sat at her desk writing in the names of her students into her grade book. She smiled down at the list and closed the book. It had been a couple of hours meeting and greeting all of the students and their parents and she was tired and ready to go home.**

**She walked around the room gathering up the puzzles and books she had set out for the youngsters to play with and stacked them neatly back on the bookshelf. She wiped off the dry erase board and put away the crayons scattered on the table in the front of the room.**

"**There," she said aloud looking across the room as she picked up her purse and keys. **

**She turned out the light and locked the door then headed for her car. Half way across the parking lot she heard the chime from her cell phone alerting her that she had a new text. She smiled as she read the message. **

_**Elliot: Hope your day went well meeting the kids. Can I see you tonight?**_

_**Olivia: It went good. On my way home. Be there in 30 min.**_

_**Elliot: Did you eat yet? I could bring dinner.**_

_**Olivia: Not yet. What did you have in mind?**_

_**Elliot: LOL…..hmmm. **_

_**Olivia: Dirty mind. LOL. I mean for dinner.**_

_**Elliot: What are you hungry for? Pizza?**_

_**Olivia: Pizza is fine. I'll meet you there.**_

_**Elliot: I love you. ;)**_

_**Olivia: I love you too. **_

She slipped her phone into her purse and started the car. Half an hour later Olivia walked up the steps to her apartment building. Standing beside the door holding a pizza box, a six pack of beer and a dozen roses with a big red ribbon was Elliot.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"Hey," she replied smiling back.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I missed you. I thought about you all day," he said handing her the bouquet of roses.

"Elliot, they are beautiful. Thank you."

"Well, the more I thought about what went on this morning the more I felt like a big jerk. I really am sorry, Olivia. I should have trusted you. I do trust you. So I should have known that there was a logical explanation for the ring."

Olivia turned the key and opened the apartment door. She reached around on the wall and turned on the light. "You mean like me having a dead fiancé I don't like to talk about, but I cant seem to get rid of his ring?"

"That would have worked, yes."

Elliot smiled and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, too. And I was so glad to get your text about you coming over tonight. I have wanted to talk to you all day."

"Liv, we spoke on the phone three times."

"I know. I mean really talk to you. In person. Spend time with you. Ask how your day went and tell you about mine."

She smiled and Elliot gazed into her eyes. He sat the pizza box on the counter and raised his hand to caress the side of her face, then kissed her again.

"How was your day?" He asked with a smile as he pulled his mouth from hers.

"I think that was the high point of it right there." She smiled back at him. "It was long, but good. Yours?"

"Crazy and long. And all I could think about was you."

"Why don't you get into the cabinet and get some plates and napkins? I am gonna go change into some more comfortable clothes and then we can find a movie on TV to unwind to."

"Sounds great," Elliot said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Five minutes," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

She returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of black leggings and a tee shirt. They sat down on the couch together and ate dinner as they found a movie to watch on television.

"So, tell me more about work today," she said with a smile.

"We got a really big lead. Talked to a few people. And arrested a guy who was pimping out teenaged girls. I'll sleep better tonight knowing that scumbag is off the street."

"I am sure a lot of people will," she said reaching for his hand.

"I called and talked to the kids when I got off work. They all got to go meet their teachers today, too."

Olivia smiled. "I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"

She smiled. "Eli is in my class."

"How can he be in your class? The kids go to school in Queens, because they spend most of the there time with Kathy."

Olivia smiled again. "I met Kathy, too."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Why do you live in Manhattan and teach in Queens?"

"Riley and I had a place in Queens. His family is there. I starting subbing for the school while we lived there. After he died I decided to move, so I came to Manhattan. But I needed the job. So when the school called me up and offered me the position, I took it. No more than you working in Manhattan and living in Queens."

"I guess you're right. I thought Eli's teacher was Mrs. Jackson or Johnson or something like that."

"Johnston?"

"That's it."

"I took over her class. She is on leave, having a baby. She would have been his teacher."

Elliot stared at her for a minute. "Wow, what were the chances of that happening?"

Olivia smiled. And Elliot laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Something Dickie said on the phone."

"What?"

Elliot looked into her eyes and smiled again. "My son thinks you're hot."

"Eli?"

"No, Dickie. He told me on the phone that Eli's teacher was hot."

Olivia shook her head and took a drink of her beer. "Nice."

"Hey, we Stabler men have good taste in women."

"I am sure Kathy is going to be all smiles when she finds out that Eli's new teacher is your girlfriend."

"I am sure she will be civil. But this is Kathy and you know how it is with all of the politics of kindergarten."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe you should tell her. Now, before she just finds out some other way."

"I probably should. But I don't want her being crazy about it or lashing out on you because she is pissed at me."

"Is she going to get all crazy? Should I be worried?"

"I don't think it will be a big deal. I mean she and I have been divorced for over a year. And I admit my kids hot kindergarten teacher may not have been the best choice for my first girlfriend after the divorce. But we had no idea until after we were already dating that Eli was even in your class."

"Talk to her, Elliot. I think it will be a little strange at first. But if you are open with her about it, she wont feel like you are trying to hide it from her. And you should talk to her soon, because school starts in six days."

"I will see if maybe I can meet her for lunch tomorrow and talk to her about it."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and pulled her back against him. "Tonight," he said kissing her cheek, "I just want to relax and spend some time with you."

They cuddled together on the couch and watched a movie. Afterward they curled up together in her bed and Elliot held her through the night. The next morning Olivia awoke in his arms. She smiled and tipped her head to place a kiss against the under side of hic chin.

"Good morning," Elliot said.

"Good morning. I stopped your alarm when it went off a few minutes ago. I don't want you to be late."

Elliot locked his fingers in hers and kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she replied with a warm smile. "You?"

"Good. It is funny, even without having sex we are great in bed together."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again. "Well, if you could spare a little time….." she raised up and crawled over him kissing him seductively. "I could make up for the not having sex part."

Elliot laughed and kissed her. He rolled over and laid her across the bed, then stood up and walked across the room.

"Elliot?" She asked raising up to look at him.

He pulled a condom from the night stand drawer and tossed it to her. "Give me ten minutes, then meet me in the shower."

Olivia smiled and he winked at her as he walked into the bathroom. She stretched and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Might as well start the coffee," she said making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door and entered the room full of steam. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the floor, then stepped out of her boxers and white lace panties. She laid the condom on the edge of the counter where they could easily reach it, then slid the door open and stepped inside with Elliot.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled as he tipped her head back to kiss under her neck.

Elliot smoothed his hands over her body as he backed her under the hot water. Olivia smiled as they kissed. She traced her fingertips up the lines defining each muscle of his abs. He moved her back against the wall of the shower and moved his hands over her back. They continued up to her shoulders and onto her neck as his mouth nibbled the tender spot under her ear.

"El," she mumbled as she pushed him back a little. "Condom," she said softly as she batted her eyes. "On the counter."

Elliot opened the shower door and picked up the condom from the counter. Moments later they were engaged in hot steamy sex against the shower wall.

He raised her leg, holding it against him. Olivia moaned and clawed at his back as he moved inside her. Afterward, Elliot squeezed a bit of her jasmine scented shampoo into his palm and washed her hair for her.

Olivia laughed as he smoothed the loofa over her body and kissed a trail behind it. Elliot backed her under the water again to rinse away the body wash and Olivia screamed when she realized the water had gone cold.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her. Elliot kissed her tenderly and she laughed as he playfully bit at her ear. He closed his arms around her and held her as he kissed her and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"We look really great together," he said with a smile as she raised her eyes to look at him in the mirror.

"In our matching bath towels," she joked.

Elliot turned her around to look at her. "I am so crazy about you."

Olivia smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"You are going to be late for work."

"I wish I could just crawl back into bed with you and stay there all day," he said gazing into her eyes. "Just curl up and hold you all day. Spend the entire afternoon in bed."

"That would be nice," she said with a smile as she slipped her tee shirt back on.

"We should do that. Spend a day together before school starts up and you have to go back to work. I can't today because I have to go to court. What if I took off Friday and make us a reservation. There is this nice bed and breakfast just across the Jersey state line. We could have a nice romantic three day weekend. Sleep late. Spend our days curled up together. Order room service. We could spend the entire weekend in bed if you want. Or check out the shops around the area. I hear they have some great antique places."

"Antiques? You want to take me to Jersey for three days to shop for antiques?"

"Or we could just stay in our room."

"In bed," she said seductively as she tied his tie for him.

"In bed. In the shower, whatever."

Olivia laughed.

"What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great. You and me, in our own little world."

"No distractions," Elliot added.

Olivia stared at him as she handed his phone.

"I have to take it. But there is no reason it can't be on vibrate in the next room. Deal?"

"Deal," she said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They walked toward the kitchen and she fixed him a cup of coffee to take to work with him.

"So, what's on the agenda for you today?"

"I'm gonna go running. Then do some grocery shopping and maybe buy some clothes for work. You?"

"Not sure. I have court in the morning. Then lunch with my ex-wife. The afternoon… I'll have to see what that brings."

"You are supposed to say catch a bad guy," she laughed.

"I _wish_ I could catch a bad guy every day. Some of them take several days to catch. But I am sure going to try." Elliot wrapped his arms around her again as he picked up his keys from the counter. "I love you," he said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you. Are you coming by here after work? I could cook for you."

"Sounds great. I will call you later and let you know how this thing goes with Kathy."

Olivia smiled and Elliot kissed her again. "Bye, baby."

"Bye," she said softly waving until the elevator door closed and she could no longer see him.


	11. 11 Kathy's Clown

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Eleven: Kathy's Clown)_

Elliot sat at a table in the back of a restaurant waiting for her to arrive. _Her_ as in his ex-wife and not the woman he would like to be meeting for lunch. He looked around the room. He hadn't been here in quite a while, but the place still looked the same. This used to be _their_ place. Way back when there was a _them_.

It was a small Italian restaurant, a mom and pop kind of place. But Kathy loved it here. It was quiet and secluded from the busy life of the city. They used to come here for date nights and anniversary dinners. Or hire a baby sitter on a random Friday night and slip off for some couple time. Back when they _used_ to be happy. Before things went sour and conversation over candles and wine had turned into angry shouting matches. Before sweet nothings between the sheets after making love had turned into short, not so sweet, but to the point text messages asking if he would be home for dinner. And eventually if he would be home that night at all.

They were a good thing once. But all of that was gone now. They got along better than most people do after the divorce. But Elliot knew in his heart and mind that if it weren't for the fact that they shared five children together he and Kathy would have no contact what so ever after the divorce. They would have simply called it quits and parted ways.

There was a time when he couldn't get enough of her. When the entire world revolved around her. A time when all that was love, he found in her eyes. But now as he sat here thinking about it, Elliot found himself unsure if Kathy ever really understood his love for her. Or if she ever loved him the same way.

They were young. Two kids, still in high school. Without a care in the world. Until the day she came to him with tears in her eyes and told him she was pregnant. He was a senior, months from graduation. And she a junior with dreams of becoming a doctor.

Elliot stared down at the red checkered table cloth as he thought back to _that_ day. _The_ day that he found out for the first time he was going to be a father. He was terrified. And excited. And inexperienced in life. He knew he would have to grow up fast. His days of high school football and weekend parties were over. It was time to become a man.

Kathy wanted to get an abortion. She had even made the appointment. Elliot was supposed to pay for it. But the day he picked her up and drove her across town, he had something else on his mind. He knew he couldn't let her go through with it. So as he circled around the busy city streets pretending to be lost, he pulled up in front of a small pawn shop and dragged her inside to _ask for directions_.

Kathy didn't have the abortion that day. Instead, Elliot spent the four hundred dollars he had scraped together by flipping burgers and working on his friends cars to buy her a small diamond. Six weeks later they were married in a small ceremony that would have both of their families in an uproar.

Kathy's mother was so upset she wouldn't even speak to her daughter. Elliot found a three bedroom apartment for them to live in. Then had to move in a buddy of his to help make rent. His hours got cut at his job and after graduation he began searching for better work. But no one wanted a headstrong eighteen year old fresh out of high school.

That was when he enlisted in the United States Marines. He would go away for weeks, sometimes months at a time. But the money they gave them to survive on helped him to get he and his wife into a small house. A few short weeks later their oldest daughter, Maureen was born. Two and a half years later, a second daughter, Kathleen. It was the arrival of the first grandchild in the family that managed to bring Kathy's mother back into her life.

Kathleen was two years old when Elliot got out of the Marines. He attended Queens Community College at night and enrolled in the police academy. Somehow nearly eighteen years and three children later, he was here.

He was in love with Kathy from the first moment they met. Infact, until Olivia had come along and stolen his heart, Kathy was the only woman Elliot had ever even made love to. But he couldn't help but wonder if somehow Kathy didn't resent him for the way her life had turned out.

He convinced her to keep the baby and get married. To start a family and a life together. But she made a lot of sacrifices. She gave up her dreams. Kathy didn't graduate. She had to quit going to class half way though her senior year when her daughter was born. She took classes and got her GED, instead. She never made it to medical school. She also took classes at Queen Community College, earning a nursing degree, just before she gave birth to their second child.

And years later. After all of the shiny new wonder and magic of their relationship had warn off and all that was left was the tarnished truths of life and reality, she gave up on Elliot as well. She was sick of his work. Tired of the long nights alone with five children wanting to know when daddy was coming home. Tired of balancing homework and housework and life in general, by her self. She packed up the kids and went to her mother's.

It took months for them to work things out, but they did and Kathy returned home. They tried to make it work for a while. But the third time she left was the last. This time when Elliot showed up with his usual flowers and apology, it wasn't enough. Kathy confessed to him that she was seeing someone else. And she had been for a few months.

He was a guy she had gone on a date with the last time she and Elliot split up. Weeks earlier she had run into him again and he asked her out. She wasn't going to go. But after a date night with Elliot left her sitting at home alone while he worked late again, she decided to meet the man for coffee. Now, a year and a half after their divorce, Kathy was dating this man still.

Elliot looked up at the door as she walked in. She wore jeans and a tee shirt. Her blonde hair was twisted up in a clip and she looked tired. Elliot smiled and waved at her to get her attention. Something about her still reminded him of the girl he had fallen in love with so long ago.

"I have to admit, El, I was a little shocked when you said you wanted to meet for lunch. We haven't so much as sat in the same room for more than ten minutes since the divorce went through."

"Maybe not, Kathy. But I think it is important that we keep a healthy relationship. It will be much easier on the kids." She shot him a look over the top of her menu. "I don't know why you even look. For twenty two years you always order the same thing."

"I just like to look at the menu. So what is up with you?" She asked closing the menu and laying it down on the table in front of her.

"Not much. How's life, Kath?"

"Good. Andrew and I are coming up on our anniversary. In two months. He wants to go away for a few days. I'll need you to keep the kids."

"Not a problem. Just let me know when. I would be glad to take them for a few days."

"What about you, El?"

"What about me?" He asked knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Have you even been on a date since the divorce?"

"I have. A few. I know how badly you would like to think I was so torn up over you that I would never love again, but…"

"But?"

"I am actually seeing someone."

"Good for you. How long?"

"Just over two months."

"How is that going?"

"Really good, Kathy. I am crazy about her. I am thinking about introducing her to the kids."

"After only two months? Do you think that is wise?"

Elliot shook his head. "You're questioning my parenting now?"

"Not your parenting. But judgment, yes. Two months? You don't even know if this is real. After two months, you barely know this girl."

"Said the woman who moved her boyfriend in two weeks after I moved out. Give me a break, Kathy. You know these kids come first. I don't judge you or your parenting abilities, because I know that these kids are the first priority for both of us. All I ask is that you give me the same courtesy."

"What's her name?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia? She sounds like a fifteen year old."

Elliot laughed. "She is a few years younger than me. She isn't a child."

"Does she like children?"

"Yes."

"And how does she feel about the fact that you have five of them?"

"She is excited to meet them. Look Kathy, You aught to know me well enough to know that I would never even consider introducing my kids to a woman if I didn't think she was going to be a serious part of my life."

"What are you going to marry this girl?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What does that mean?"

"It means, I don't know. We are a ways off from anything like that. But I am crazy about her, I love her. And she loves me. And I would like to take the kids out to dinner one night this week to meet her."

"This week?"

"It's dinner, Kathy. We're talking two hours of small talk. I want to ease them into this. I know this is going to be very new for them. But it is important to me that they get the chance to know her. She is someone very important to me."

"When do I get to meet her?"

Elliot stared across the table at Kathy for a moment as he felt a lump rise in his throat. He took a deep breath and a drink of his iced tea.

"It's a…funny you should ask." Kathy rolled her eyes up to meet his as she raised one eyebrow in interest. "You kind of already have."

"I have? Who is this, Olivia?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment nervously. "She is Eli's teacher."

"What?" Kathy stared at him with a stunned look of disbelief in her eye.

"Yeah. Of course I didn't know that when we started dating. She said she was a teacher, but I didn't know she taught in Queens. And you had already told me the name of Eli's teacher. If I had ever thought it was her I wouldn't have gotten involved with her."

"How could you not know?"

"She is Olivia Benson. The woman who was supposed to teach his class is off having a baby. Olivia was given the class at the last minute. I didn't realize Eli was in her class until she came to me after the open house and told me. I swear."

"Well, there is probably still time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to have him put into the other class."

"Kathy, don't do that."

"You have got to be kidding me. You are screwing your son's kindergarten teacher!"

"It isn't like that."

"So you don't have sex with her?"

"On occasion, yes."

"Then you are screwing your son's kindergarten teacher. Accidental or not it is not appropriate."

"What do you think that if we broke up she would fail him for coloring outside the lines or something? Grow up Kathy."

"You grow up, Elliot." She stood up and picked up her purse. "I am not the one dating my child's teacher!"

"Kathy, wait. Look at me." She exhaled deeply and turned to look at him. "Do you not think that I have thought this through? Honestly? If I thought this would be a problem for Eli, I wouldn't do it. It is kindergarten. And Olivia is wonderful with kids. I am sure she is a great teacher. Now if it were one of the older kids, then yes, I would think that were the best move."

"What are you trying to say, Elliot?"

"Why don't we make a deal? Give it a few weeks. Then if you don't like how things are going have him transferred to the other class. It is just a few weeks."

Why do you care, Elliot?"

"Because I care about her. Because I trust her. And I want her to know that I trust her."

"I don't have to trust her, Elliot. I don't know her!"

"No, but you could trust me. I trust you. I trusted you when you let Andrew move in. I wasn't too awful excited about it, but I know how much you love these kids because I love them, too. And I trust you enough to know that you would never let that man near them if he weren't good enough for them. Now I am asking you to trust me. Trust me like I trust you. Kathy we still make one hell of a team. Together we can be amazing parents, but we have to trust each other's judgment."

"One month. Four weeks. But if I have any reason to think that your relationship with this woman is effecting our son's education…"

"Then I will fill out the transfer papers, myself."

Kathy stood in front of the door with her arms folded in front of her.

"Thank you, for trusting me."

She nodded her head and walked out the door.


	12. 12 Escape

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Twelve: Escape)_

Olivia exhaled and fluffed her hair with her fingers. She looked into the mirror and applied her lipstick.

"You about ready?" Elliot called from the other end of her apartment.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile as she walked down the hall.

Elliot watched her as she walked toward him. She was so beautiful. She wore a black skirt and a button up blouse. And her hair was wavy and soft, partially pulled back.

"You look beautiful," he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Olivia smiled and straightened his tie.

"Don't be so nervous," Elliot said with a smile at her attempt to disguise it from him. Olivia pressed her lips together and smiled up at him. "They are going to love you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Elliot wrapped his arms tight around her and held her for a minute. He kissed the top of her head and then her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, El."

Half an hour later they sat together at a table in an upscale restaurant waiting for the children to arrive. Elliot held her hand and rubbed his fingertip up and down between hers.

"Here they are," he said standing up to greet the kids as they walked in the door.

"Daddy," Eli squealed dropping Maureen's hand and running across the room to his father's waiting arms.

Elliot scooped his son up hugging him tight. "Hey pal."

Eli wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy."

Olivia sat quietly at the table smiling watching him interact with his children. He was such an amazing father. He hugged each of the children, kissing them on the forehead and telling them how much he loved them. She herself never having a father found an even stronger admiration for Elliot after seeing how good he was with the children. He very well could be the most amazing human being she had ever met.

"Liv," Elliot said with a smile as he reached for her hand. She stood and walked to his side as he squeezed her hand in his. "Olivia Benson, this is Maureen, Elizabeth, Dickie and Kathleen Stabler. And this," he said bouncing Eli a little higher on his hip, "is Eli. Guys this is Olivia."

"Hi Olivia," Maureen said extending her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Kathleen said with a smile.

"It's very nice to finally get to meet you guys," Olivia said with a smile.

"You can call me Lizzy if you want to," Elizabeth said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Lizzy," Olivia said with a smile. "You can call me Liv."

"Hi, Liv." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey," Dickie said with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey," Olivia smiled back.

She turned and focused her eyes on the youngest of the Stabler children. "Hello Eli," she said as the little boy's big blue eyes studied her smile. He grinned and buried his face against his father's neck shyly.

Olivia laughed.

"Can you say hi?" Elliot asked his son.

"Hi," Eli said quietly as he peered at her with a shy smile.

"Hi," Olivia whispered.

"Well guys, I hope you are hungry."

"We're starving dad," Elizabeth said taking the chair beside Olivia's.

Elliot sat Eli in a booster seat between his chair and Maureen's and the other children took their seats.

They all laughed and joked and the children shared stories with Olivia. After dinner Elliot and Olivia walked the kids out to Maureen's car and they exchanged goodbye's. Elizabeth hugged her and Eli waved bye to her from his booster seat through the back window as the car drove away.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked hugging her.

"They are amazing kids. And I love watching you with them."

"I told you everything would be fine. They love you. I knew they would."

"I'd like to spend more time with them. Get to know them better."

Elliot smiled, pleased that she wanted to make an effort to know his children.

"Sounds great. I get them next weekend. We should plan something."

"Meanwhile, we leave for our weekend in New Jersey tomorrow. Did you confirm the reservation?"

"I did. And you'd better get packed. I plan on leaving early. I am ready to escape from things around here for a while."

"Okay."

"Okay," he said kissing her.

The next morning they checked into a beautiful room at a bed and breakfast.

"You got here just in time. Tonight we start our murder mystery weekend."

"What exactly is a murder mystery weekend?" Elliot asked.

"Something new we're trying. Just for fun. We choose one of the guests at random to be the killer. No one knows who it is, not even the killer." The woman laughed. "My husband thought up that twist. Anyway, we spend all weekend following clues and playing detective to try and solve the mystery. Would you like to sign up to participate?"

"Oh. I don't know," Elliot replied.

"Come on, El. It will be fun," Olivia begged.

"I thought this was supposed to be like a vacation? You're gonna make me work on my days off?" He laughed.

"Please?" Olivia stared up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Okay, sign us up."

Elliot carried their bags up the steps and into the room at the end of the hall.

"The room is really nice," Olivia said with a smile. "They have a flower garden out back," she said looking out the window.

"We could go down and check it out."

"Maybe after lunch. We only have about ten minutes until we're supposed to meet the group downstairs."

"Right, the group."

"You okay?"

"Fine, Liv. I just thought this weekend was going to be about us. You know, alone time. You and me."

"Baby, if you don't ant to do this murder thing we don't have to. We can tell them at lunch. I just thought it would be fun."

"Honey, it's fine. I just want to have some time with you."

"I'll tell you what. We can go to the garden after lunch and see the flowers," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then after dinner we can turn in a little early. Have a little fun. Just the two of us. Maybe sleep in tomorrow. Order breakfast in bed. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing. That sounds more like what I had in mind. I just want a little time with my girl."

Olivia smiled at the thought of him calling her his girl. Normally this was the kind of thing that would make her defensive of her need to feel independent. But not when Elliot did it she just felt safe and proud.

"I love when you call me your girl," she said with a smile as she kissed him.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll have to remember that."

Olivia laughed. "Can you bring me that suitcase so I can get this stuff unpacked?"

"Sure, although I am not sure exactly why you would need two big suitcases full of clothes. Baby, we are going home on Sunday."

Olivia laughed again. "They are not both clothes," she replied with a tone that pointed out how silly the idea really sounded.

"Then what is this one?"

"That one is clothes," she said pointing to the suitcase as he sat it on the bed. "That one," she said pointing to the smaller of the two still sitting by the door of their room, "that one is shoes."

"Shoes?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, different shoes go with different outfits."

"Women," he said rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"What does that mean?" She folded her arms in front of her waiting for an explanation. Preferably a good one.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Just another one of those things that men and women have completely different ideas about. Girls…women, need a air of shoes for each outfit. Men can have one pair of shoes and a thousand outfits and be just fine. You just put a lot more thought into it than we do."

"It isn't my fault I have a good sense of fashion."

"You were born female. I think it's in your DNA."

Olivia smiled. "So will you help me put these things away? I'll help you unpack your stuff."

"Already done," he said opening the closet to reveal one suit and two pairs of jeans with two shirts on hangers. "I would be glad to help you."

Olivia smiled her appreciation in his direction as he unzipped the suitcase full of shoes and began to line them up along the back of the closet. After lunch with the other guests they took a stroll through the garden to check out the flowers. Elliot watched as she stopped to smell each of the brightly colored flowers along the path, insisting that he smell it as well.

Later they took a walked downtown to look around. The town was small but beautiful as the smell of summer flowers filled the air and fall colors were beginning to make their appearance. They strolled hand in hand as they looked in craft and antique shops.

They ducked into an old fashioned ice cream parlor for double scoops of homemade ice cream in a hand made waffle bowl. Elliot with his butter pecan and cookie dough and Olivia with her double fudge brownie and mint chocolate chunk. They laughed and talked and bonded as they fed each other bites.

Olivia found a department store and decided to take a look around. Elliot soon found himself holding her purse sitting near the entrance while she tried on a dozen more outfits in the ladies changing area.

Over an hour later he heard her voice softly calling to him.

"Elliot, wake up." He felt her softly nudge him. "El," she laughed.

"Yeah?" he sat up and stretched.

"Did you get tired of waiting?" She asked with a smile.

"Ha, ha."

"I need my purse so I can check out."

"Right," he said handing it to her.

Olivia checked out and Elliot carried her purchases back toward the Inn. Shortly after dinner everyone met in the den to get their first clues to the identity of the mystery murderer. They sat around drinking tea and coffee and introducing themselves to the group.

There was an older retired couple who had driven all the way from Pittsburgh, and a young newly wed couple from somewhere in New Jersey who had come here for a romantic getaway while saving up money for their dream honeymoon. The owner and his wife, rounded the count to eight participants.

The game was organized by information sheets each participant filled out when they signed up. They included simple clues such as gender, hair color, eye color and a few other things. The information was fed into the computer who mixed it up and released them clues one at a time.

Each of them was given a "clue pad" and a pen to keep track of their clues and Elliot was beginning to thing the entire thing was a little juvenile, something you would find at a kids birthday party. But she was having fun and it made her smile. He would do anything to make her smile.

That night as he sat in bed reading a file from work she was in the bathroom for what seemed like an hour. Elliot was amazed that anyone could take so long to get ready for bed. He had seen her get ready to go out for dinner, faster than that.

"Everything okay in there?" He called in her direction.

"Fine," she said as she opened the bathroom door and stretched a long leg out to catch his attention.

Elliot raised his eyes and closed the file as he stared mesmerized waiting to see what part of her body would emerge next. And if it would be clothed. Olivia leaned around the door frame to stare at him, shooting him a big smile. She walked out wearing some sexy little lace thing and crawled her way up from the foot of the bed to kiss his lips.

"No, no. Detective Stabler," she said sliding the file off his lap and onto the nightstand beside the bed. "Like a vacation, remember? You didn't really think I would let you spend the night sitting around reading files for work, now did you?"

"Umm….uhh," Elliot stuttered unable to speak.

"I thought you would see it my way," she said kissing his lips as she straddled his waist. "Make love to me," she whispered softly just before biting his bottom lip playfully.

She wore a black sheer mesh, baby doll night gown and matching thong. The pleated buts was decorated with little sequins and a tragically placed little black bow. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Yes. Yes, I like it."

"I was hoping you would say that. See what you miss when you fall asleep while shopping."

Elliot laughed. "Come here beautiful." He placed his hands against her backside and pulled her to him.

He touched her face with his fingertip then slid it around and down the side of her neck following it with kisses. He moved his hands over her amazing shoulders and trailed them down her back.

"Wait, there's more."

"More?"

She bounced from the bed and dug through her make up bag pulling out a small bottle of massage oil.

"You get that today, too?"

"No. I brought this with me. I ordered it online. Spiced candy apple."

"Sounds like a holiday dessert."

Olivia laughed. "It is edible. Heated massage lotion," she said sitting the bottle aside as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Now why don't you lay back and relax and let me take care of you."

"Yes, ma'am. But I thought you wanted me to make love to you."

"Oh, I do. I just thought maybe I could seduce you first."

"Sex and a hot oil massage. I would have to be crazy to say no to that."

Olivia laughed and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. "Lay down," she demanded and he was loving every minute of it. She poured a bit of the red gel into her palm and began to rub it over his lower back.

Elliot groaned a little as the heat of the massage gel took effect. Olivia moaned softly. "Is that good?"

"That is very good. You are loosening up muscles I didn't even know were sore."

"Good," she said kissing the base of his neck and sending a chill through his body. She straddled herself across his lower back and began to work the knot between his shoulders. "Baby, you are so tense. Maybe you needed this weekend away a long time ago."

"Well, I am here now. With you. And I intend to take advantage of every moment of it." Elliot sat up dropping her onto the bed. "My turn," he said dripping some of the goop into his palm and working his way from her lower back up to the backs of her shoulders.

Olivia moaned softly as he returned his attention to work the small of her back.

"This was a wonderful idea," Elliot said looking at the little bottle on the nightstand.

He stood beside the bed and pulled her body to him. He slipped off her black thong and laid her back across the bed. Be began to kiss from the tip of her toes up her leg. Stopping only when he reached her warm wet center.

His tongue traced briefly over her clit before plunging deeper into her. She moaned softly and arched her back against the mattress as she tugged at the sheet in ecstasy.

"That's my girl," Elliot whispered.

Olivia shuttered feeling his warm breath against her sensitive skin. Elliot looked at her as she squeezed her breasts above the sheer slip of a gown and pressed her lips together. He placed a warm wet kiss against the inside of her thigh and slipped two fingers inside her.

Olivia groaned feeling the heat of the gel that remained on his fingers as it sent a heat radiating through her body. Elliot curled his fingers and moved them searching for that spot. Up and a little to the left. "There," he said aloud as he felt her body begin to react to his work. She panted and moaned and Elliot could feel her grow warmer and wetter around his digits.

Elliot lowered his mouth to her once more. This time moving his tongue in little circles over her clit until she just couldn't take it anymore. He stared up at her from between her knees as he felt her hot release in his mouth.

Olivia shifted and giggled as he kissed the inside of her thigh once more and made his way back to her lips. Elliot sat on the bed beside her and pulled her onto his lap. He leaned back against the headboard and spread her knees with his hand as he slid himself into her.

Olivia tipped her head back against him and moaned as he began to move inside her. A little faster and a little harder and several minutes later Olivia raised up off of him. She rolled over onto the bed as Elliot moved in behind her and entered her again.

He held one of her legs up by the ankle as he thrust inside her and they both moaned. She was getting close again, for the fourth time since they had began. Elliot could tell as her body began to shutter around him and her muscled began to contract.

Olivia panted and moaned as she kissed him and held tight to his body. A few more minutes and they finished together trying not to scream out and wake the guests in the next room.

"This is itchy," Olivia said pulling the top half of her gown over her head and tossing it aside before settling in against Elliot for the night.

"I like it better crumpled in the floor anyway," Elliot laughed. "Not that it didn't look incredible on you. But you have such an amazing body. You should consider being naked all of the time," he said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, could you imagine dinner with the kids if I had been naked? Dickie already tripped over his tongue and could barely speak through his embarrassment. I am sure staring at my breasts would have made him much more comfortable."

"Well, it is very sweet of you to wear clothes to keep from embarrassing my kid."

"Besides, I like being naked with you. Alone. In the bedroom behind the closed door. I only show this to you."

"I appreciate it. Besides, it you walked around like this all of the time and other men stared, I would get really jealous."

"We can't have that," she said with a smile patting his chest.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you," she said with a yawn. Moments later she was asleep in his arms.


	13. 13 Two Months In

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Thirteen: Two Months In)_

This was the first week of school and as much as Olivia loved being around the kids, she was having a little trouble adjusting to being their full time teacher. She had her own way for doing things, teaching letters and numbers through the games and activities they played each day and relying less on the actual book work.

Some of the other teachers, including the other kindergarten teacher had made complaints to the principal about her methods already and first thing Wednesday morning Olivia found herself called into the office to discuss the issue. No doubt about it she was having a rough first week. But she loved her kids and they seemed to really like her as well. She wasn't about to give up.

She sat at her desk watching over the group as the children took naps and her assistant took a smoke break. Part of her wanted so badly to cry. She really felt like she was doing a great job until the principal had told her to stick to the text. _What text?_ She thought to herself. _This is kindergarten, they don't even know how to read yet._

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure as she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. This was going to be much harder than she thought. She stood up and walked slowly around the room to check on the children, then began to sit out the snacks onto the big tables in the corner. She liked to gather the children around the large round table after naps and give them a snack while she read a couple of chapters from the story book they had chosen.

This particular story was about a bear who wandered away from his cave in the woods and got lost in town and was now learning to live in his new home in the little village. A little far out there for her taste, but the kids seemed to like it and really got a kick at the thought of a bear learning to do things like drive a car and brush his teeth and go to work. She laid out little coffee filters and placed a handful of goldfish crackers into each of them then began to pour several small cups of sugar free Kool Aid.

"Olivia," she heard softly from across the room as she sat the pitcher down on the table and looked up to see her assistant Lindsay standing at the back of the room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"I passed Principal Bradwell in the hall and she asked me to tell you she needs you in the office," Lindsay said with a look of concern. "Do you think everything is okay?"

"There is only one way to find out," Olivia said as she handed Lindsay the book. "Can you finish pouring the drinks? Give them about ten more minutes then wake them. Sing a song, that helps get them up and going. Then bring everyone to the big table for snacks. I have a book mark where we left off. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Lindsay said watching as Olivia walked toward the door of the class room. "I hope everything works out alright."

Olivia pulled the class room door closed behind her and leaned against it for a moment. This was getting to be a little bit ridiculous. What could she have possibly done wrong between three o'clock yesterday and one fifteen today? She exhaled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked slowly toward the office once more. She needed this job, she wanted this job, she loved this job, but now she was so afraid she was going to lose it.

She opened the door and stepped inside. "Principal Bradwell asked to see me," she said softly to the secretary behind the counter.

The woman tipped her chair back to see the principal was on the phone. "It's gonna be just a moment. Would you like to have a seat while you wait?" She pointed to a row of chairs against the wall and Olivia took a seat.

She sat in the chair for about ten minutes as she waited. She looked around the room trying to pass the time. The screensaver on the secretary's computer said 'GO LIONS!' in bold letters showing her school spirit and supporting the eighth grade basketball and baseball teams.

Papers were piled everywhere and starting to fall into the floor. This woman definitely wasn't the most organized person she had ever seen. On her desk sat a large vase with the most beautiful dozen roses Olivia had ever seen. Long stem, red roses with large opened buds, tons of baby's breath and beautiful red and silver ribbons that hung down around the vase. _It must be her birthday or something_, Olivia thought as the principal stepped out of the office and motioned for her to come back.

"Close the door and have a seat," she said pointing to the chair. Her words were not as polite now as they were when the woman had asked her to make herself at home during her initial interview.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked nervously.

"About an hour ago I received a call from a parent of a child in your class. This parent raved about the things their son has learned in the two days he has been in your class room. I am a stubborn woman, very set in my ways. Yesterday I had a conversation with you about sticking to the text and following the lesson plan from last year. I reprimanded you for choosing you own way over the ways of this school."

Olivia stared into the woman's eyes almost terrified of the next words that would come out of her mouth.

"When I am wrong, I admit it. And I was wrong about you. Your techniques are not always the ones I would have chosen. But you are reaching your students. In two days you have taught this child to sing the alphabet song and count to ten. His parents were amazed. I just wanted to apologize for being so hard on you before. These first few weeks are a little rough your first full time teaching job. There will be days you question your own abilities. You are green, but I see something in you. Something wonderful. You, Ms. Benson, are a damn good teacher."

Olivia exhaled loudly and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Principal Bradwell asked.

"I thought you called me in here to fire me," Olivia confessed.

"Why on Earth would I fire you?"

"I thought I was in trouble again."

"After two days? You would have had to do something much worse than that. I am not that harsh. Besides, I admire your spirit. You make this job personal. You relate to these children and because of that they relate to you. That is what makes you such a good teacher."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile as she headed for the door.

"Oh and Olivia, one other thing."

Olivia waited nervously for her to finish the sentence. "Yes?"

"The roses are for you," she said pointing over to the desk across the room.

"Me?" Olivia smiled and walked over to them pulling the card out and smelling them. '_Hang In There & Never Forget How Much I Love You!'-Elliot _She smiled as she picked up the vase.

"They are beautiful," the secretary said smiling at her.

"My boyfriend," Olivia said with a smile as she headed back to her classroom.

She walked into the back of the room as the children finished singing their song and story time began. She sat the roses in the windowsill next to her desk and sat down to listen as Lindsay read the story.

After story time, Lindsay took the children outside to play until time to go home. Olivia walked around the room picking up blocks and crayons and books putting them back into their place. She stacked the snack cups and threw them away, then headed outside to sit and watch the children play.

Her mind wandered as she stood there in the courtyard watching the children. A smile slowly spread across her face as she remembered the amazing weekend she had spent with Elliot back at the bed and breakfast in New Jersey. A nice romantic weekend together with a little shopping. Elliot still teased her about the way she had been the one to figure out the murder mystery and realize that she, herself was the killer. He had been a detective for many years and she figured it out before he did.

The night before they had left to come home Elliot had woke her and had her get dressed and follow him. Normally she would have just thought he were crazy and gone back to bed, but this was Elliot and she would follow Elliot anywhere, at anytime.

Olivia quickly got dressed and they crept downstairs and out the front door. He lead her a little way down the road and at the end of the road were stables. Elliot had somehow managed to arrange for a surprise romantic midnight horseback ride on the beach, just the two of them. And it was incredible.

They rode for a while then returned the horses and he built a fire in the sand. They sat looking out at the ocean under the light of a full moon and held each other tight. No man had ever done anything so wonderful or so romantic for her in her entire life. No man had ever held her hear the way that Elliot did. Not even Riley. After returning to their room they spent the entire night making love, continuously pleasing each other for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Then yesterday she had the worst day at work and he come over with ice cream and fixed her dinner and cuddled with her on the couch to cheer her up. And today the beautiful roses. He was the most wonderful man she had ever met in her entire life.

Olivia lead her class back inside to gather their things to go home. The all lined up at the door singing a song about a little duck as she lead them down the hallway and out the front door to wait to be picked up by parents. After a few minutes her group had been reduced to about five children waiting for their parents. Olivia's eyes scanned the row of parked cars as she noticed a squad car parked across the street with red and blue lights in the window.

She watched with a smile as the man of her dreams got out and walked across the grass to talk to her.

"Lindsay, are you okay here?" She asked. "I'll only be about five minutes."

"Go ahead," Lindsay said with a smile. Olivia watched her as she mouthed the words _'he is so hot.'_

Olivia smiled and made her way through the crowd of small children and their parents.

"Bye Ms. Benson," a little girl's voice called from a few feet away.

Olivia waved at the girl as she climbed into her mother's minivan and it drove away.

"Hey gorgeous," Elliot said with a dashing smile.

"Hi," she said leaning in to hug him.

Elliot allowed his arms to close around her waist and hold her just for a moment before he caught himself and let them drop to his side. "I wanted to kiss you. Habit, I suppose. It is just so natural between us. But, I guess this is not the place."

"Probably not," she laughed. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Elliot. You made my day."

"Today go any better for you?"

"Yeah, actually it did. Some parent called up here and went on and on about how much I taught their son in the last two days." She smiled at him. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that now would you?"

"You think I did it? No." Elliot shook his head.

Olivia smiled. "I'm not so sure I believe you Detective Stabler."

"Olivia, I would tell you if it was me. It wasn't, I swear."

"I did it," they heard a woman's voice say from behind them.

Olivia turned around to see Kathy standing behind them with Eli on her hip.

"I was wrong about you," she said staring at Olivia. "You are amazing with my son, our son," she said as she looked at Elliot. "I tried all summer to teach him his ABC's and couldn't get him to pick it up. And after two days of being in your class he walks around the house singing them. I meant every word of what I told that woman on the phone. Olivia, I have a confession. When I found out that you were dating Elliot I wanted to transfer Eli to the other class. I just figured it would be easier that way. Elliot and I made a deal, that I would give it one month and if I had any doubt I was going to put Eli in the other class. But I don't want my son in any other class. I want him in yours. He adores you. He come home talking about a story Ms. Benson told them or a new song you taught them. I couldn't ask for more in a kindergarten teacher. The only thing I do ask is that you keep your personal relationship with Elliot from effecting Eli at school."

"Of course," Olivia agreed.

"I wish you both the best. I really do. But if for some reason this doesn't work out I need to know that it wont effect your relationship with my son here."

"I can promise you that, Kathy. Here I am Eli's teacher, no matter what goes on in my private life. I can respect that."

"Good. Then we will see you tomorrow morning. It's our day to bring snacks, right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"Okay," Kathy said with a smile. "Say bye, Eli."

"Bye daddy. Bye Ms. Benson, I'll see you tomorrow," Eli said softly waving to them.

"Bye Eli," Olivia replied waving to the little boy.

She turned her attention back to Elliot.

"Wow," he said as he looked at her.

"What?"

"I have never seen that side of Kathy before. You now have a better relationship with my ex-wife than I do and I have five children with her."

"I have to go," Olivia said looking over her shoulder at Lindsay and the three remaining children.

"Can I come over tonight?"

"I would love that."

"You can tell me more about this phone call and I'll order a pizza. My treat. I figured we could curl up on the couch and watch the game together."

"Sounds great," she said leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled and backed away from him then turned and walked back to the kids.

That evening as Elliot arrived with pizza and beer and they settled in against each other to watch the Yankees game.

"So," she said with a smile, "how was your day?"

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "it doesn't really matter."

"It does to me," she said looking into his eyes. "I have told you every detail about my wonderful day. I'd like to hear about yours."

"It wasn't that great," he said shifting behind her. "Had court this morning and the jury let a rapist go. This afternoon I we finally got a warrant to go pick up a suspect on a case we have been building for weeks. We wanted him for smacking around his twelve year old son. Someone tipped him off. By the time we got there to pick him up the downstairs neighbor reported gunfire. Fin and I got inside. He beat the kid then went after his wife."

Elliot paused for a moment choking on the thick air and tried not to break down right then.

"The kid pulled a gun he got on the street. The father struggled with him and took it away. He beat his son to death. Then shot and killed his wife and four year old daughter before turning the gun on himself. If we had gotten there half an hour earlier, we could have talked him down. Instead, we had to call in the bodies."

"Oh my God, El." He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry baby. I have been sitting here going on and on about how good my day was and your…"

"Shhh," he said kissing her tenderly. "I shouldn't have told you that. I knew it would upset you."

"I'm glad you told me. Elliot it's important that we have open communication in our relationship. Good or bad I want you to be able talk to me. I can handle it, El." She slipped her hand into his.

"You know the one thing I realized today," he said holding her tighter and locking his fingers in hers as he stared into her eyes. "No matter how amazing or how horrible my day is, I can't wait to come home to you." He hugged her and kissed her gently. "You make even the worst days better. Help me to get past all of the awful things I face at work. And being with you is what keeps me sane. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." She laid her head against his chest and stared at the television for a moment. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in here. Live with me. Stay with me. I feel exactly the same way. And I want to know when I come home at the end of each day, that I am summing home to you."

"Olivia, are you sure? I mean we have only been dating just over two months."

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "Please. Move in with me. This apartment is plenty big enough. Three bedrooms, we can fix the other two up for the we have the kids."

"You are serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Two months in and you are ready to take on a live in boyfriend and his five kids?"

"Five amazing kids. I love you, Elliot. When you really love someone, you can take on anything, together."

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Alright," he said with a smile. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

Elliot closed his arms tight around her. "I love you more than you will ever know," he said combing his fingers in her hair just before he kissed her tenderly.


	14. 14 Compromise

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Fourteen: Compromise)_

Christmas break was just around the corner and Elliot and Olivia had been successfully living together for about four months now. Olivia yawned and shut off the alarm clock as she sat up and smiled over her shoulder at Elliot.

"You set the alarm on a Saturday?" He growled, opening only one eye to look at her.

Olivia laughed. "I have some errands to run and then I'm having lunch with Casey."

"I thought we slept in on Saturday?"

"El, it is ten o'clock. We did sleep in. I have to get in the shower. I'm gonna start some coffee, but you can go back to sleep if you want." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "I know you had a late night last night."

"Stake outs suck," he barked as she combed her fingers gently through his hair to calm him.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to him.

"Don't be," he said gazing into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know, now that we are awake…." he said laying her back onto the bed to seduce her.

At eleven thirty Olivia climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She dressed quickly and placed a soft kiss on Elliot's lips as he snored in the bed. He was so exhausted from working late nights all week.

She walked toward the bedroom door. "Bye baby," she heard from behind her.

"Bye," she replied blowing him a kiss from across the room.

Olivia walked to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee then headed out the door to start her day.

* * *

"It's is freezing out there," Casey said stomping the excess snow off her designer boots before sitting down at their table.

"It is almost Christmas Casey, it is supposed to be cold."

"I know that, smart ass. But I don't have to like it."

Olivia laughed at her as they placed their drink order. A few minutes later he returned placing a glass of iced tea in front of Olivia and a scotch on the rocks in front of Casey.

"A little early, isn't it?" Olivia asked watching as her friend downed the drink like one big shot.

"Hey, I am off the rest of the afternoon. Besides, I need something to warm me up!"

"So, what do you and Mike have planned for Christmas?" Olivia asked as her salad arrived.

"We're going skiing in Aspen. You and Elliot aught to come along. Mike's firm booked a cabin at a ski lodge. It says it sleeps six people, there should be plenty of room."

"Can't, we're doing Christmas dinner with the kids. I already ordered the turkey."

"It's a good thing you decided to order the meal. I could not imagine you cooking Christmas dinner for seven people."

"I didn't order the meal. I ordered the turkey, from the butcher. I pick it up today. I am cooking the entire meal." Olivia paused for a moment and studied the look on Casey's face. She could tell Casey wasn't sure if she was joking and was waiting for the punch line. "I'm serious, Casey. I have been researching recipe's online all week."

"Okay," Casey said as she returned her attention to her plate of food.

"Okay? You don't think I can do it?"

"I just never really pictured you as type who cared about family."

"That is because I never had a family to care about. I do now. Elliot and the kid's, they are my family."

"Have you ever cooked a turkey before?"

"No, but how hard could it be? I know how to read. Just follow the instructions, right?"

"I guess so. What about a pie? Have you ever made a pie?"

Olivia stared at her giving her a stern look. "Okay, I get it. I have never done this before and it is going to take some work. But I love Elliot and the kids and I want to do this for them. I can do it, Casey."

"And Elliot thinks this is a good idea?"

"He doesn't know yet. I want to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprised."

"Ha, ha," Olivia spat. "I am going to tell him today when I get home with all of the food. I think he will realize how committed I am to him and the kids and he will fully support me in this. I want to start new traditions, for us with the kids. I want us to feel like a real family."

"And you think the kids will be alright with this?

"I'm sure. The kids are great. And I get along good with them."

"That is good. It can't be easy trying to make a life with a man with five children."

"Sometimes it is difficult, yes. But these are five great children."

"I hope it all works out good for you. But if things change…there's always Aspen."

Olivia laughed and smiled. "Thanks Casey."

* * *

That afternoon Olivia returned home and began to put away the groceries. Elliot came in from the bedroom.

"Hey baby, you still sleeping?"

"No, there was a game on. I was watching form the bedroom. What is all of this?"

"Well, I thought since this was our first Christmas together with the kids I would cook Christmas dinner."

"And you already bought everything?"

"Yeah, why? You don't think it is a good idea?"

"Honey, I just wish you had said something."

"I wanted to surprise you." Olivia stood there feeling humiliated and trying not to look disappointed.

"Baby, I don't have the kids for Christmas. Kathy and I alternate and this is her year. But we could still have a dinner, just you and me."

"I have all of this stuff," she said pointing to the counter. "And a twenty four pound turkey."

Elliot sat down on a barstool and pulled her to him kissing her. "I love you. And this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and my kids."

As hard as she tried not to Olivia began to cry.

"Hey now," Elliot said wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry," she said softly clearing her throat. "I just wanted so bad to make this perfect. For us. For our first Christmas together as a family. I pictured this big dinner and all of the food. The kids all smiling and tons of gifts under the tree. Maybe it is because I have never really had that, I thought…"

"It was a wonderful idea," Elliot said kissing her forehead.

"Casey invited us to Aspen to go skiing and stay at a cabin with she and Mike for Christmas. I told her we were having this big dinner," Olivia chuckled.

"What about this….I have the kids this weekend instead of Christmas. What if we have our Christmas with the kids early? The dinner, the gifts, everything. Here, together as a family. Then next weekend, on Christmas you and I can do something special. Just for us."

"Aspen?"

"If you want to go to Aspen, then yes."

"Really?"

Elliot nodded his head. "I love you Olivia. And I love that you want so badly to do something this amazing for my kids. You are absolutely right, we need to have a family Christmas. With the tree and gifts and the big Christmas dinner."

Olivia smiled. "I'd better put this stuff away," she said as Elliot kissed her lips.

"I'll get this. You go call Casey and tell her that we're going skiing in Aspen for Christmas."

Elliot hugged her and kissed her tenderly. "When I am done here I will call the kids and let them know that we are celebrating Christmas this weekend."

Olivia smiled. It was nice to finally know how it felt to be part of a family.


	15. 15 Disillusioned

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Fifteen: Disillusioned)_

Olivia leaned her head against Elliot's arm and smiled into his shirt. She playfully bit his sleeve and squealed in excitement.

"You alright dear?" Elliot asked as she smiled up at him.

"I'm great! In two hours we will be landing in Aspen for a romantic winter wonderland Christmas vacation. I cannot wait!"

Elliot kissed her tenderly.

"Neither can I, baby."

"You know, I never liked that before."

"Liked what?"

"When a guy called me baby. It always made me feel like a puppy dog or something."

"I'm sorry."

"No. That's just it. I don't mind when you do it. Actually, I kind of like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Makes me feel like….I don't know. Like I belong with you."

"Maybe you do," Elliot said locking his fingers in hers and raising her hand to kiss it.

Olivia smiled. "Maybe. This is going to be great. The beautiful snow and skiing."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"The skiing part."

"You don't like skiing?"

"I've never been."

"Oh. That's okay. I have only been a few times and that was years ago. I'm not that good at it myself. We could take a few lessons."

"We? But you already know how."

"Yes, but it is something we could do together. Besides, I could always use a refresher course."

"You don't mind missing out on ski time with Casey to take lessons with me?"

"Can I tell you a secret? I am not going to spend time with Casey."

Elliot smiled. "No?"

"No. I am going to spend a romantic and fun weekend with the man I love."

"Mike doesn't mind if I come along, too."

"Elliot," she laughed clutching his arm. "I just thought this would be the perfect getaway for us, as a couple. Away from work and Kathy."

"Kathy? She bother's you that much?"

"She doesn't bother me at all. But I know she drives you nuts. This is _our_ time to relax and just enjoy being together. You and me. Leave New York in New York."

"Sounds great."

"Like I said, I can't wait!"

* * *

That night as they laid in bed together listening to the crude sex sounds of Casey and Mike making love in the bedroom upstairs Olivia stared up at the ceiling.

"I am so sorry," she said softly.

"It isn't your fault."

"This sucks, so bad."

"It could be worse."

"How Elliot? They are upstairs in a king sized bed having what sounds like incredible sex and you and I are sleeping on the pull out sofa bed in the freaking living room!" Olivia was almost in tears.

Elliot rolled over to face her. "Hey."

She closed her eyes and sobbed.

"Would you look at me?"

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I just wanted this to be a romantic getaway. This is more like Hell."

"Come here," he said raising his arm for her to slide in against him.

"There is no way I am having sex with them right upstairs."

Elliot laughed. "I just want to hold you. Can I hold you?"

"Yeah," Olivia sobbed.

Elliot pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Try to get some rest, baby. Tomorrow I will go and talk to the people at the office about getting us our own cabin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure we can handle that for four days," he said as Casey moaned.

"She has no morals," Olivia muttered against Elliot's chest.

Elliot snickered. "You know, we could give them a run for their money."

"You mean.."

"We could do better than that," he said pointing at the floor boards above their heads.

"No!"

"Oh, come on. It could be fun."

"Absolutely not! That is disgusting! I am however going to turn on the television so I don't have to hear her screaming. She makes me want to go up there and hold a pillow over her head."

"Are we feeling a bit violent, dear?"

"I could just kill her. She knows perfectly well that we are trapped down here just listening to that! It is rude and it is disrespectful and….Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just listening to what you have to say. You are venting, honey. Go ahead."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"It does. But you have to remember, they have only been together a few months. Do you remember what we were like two months in? We couldn't keep our hands off each other. That is what they are going through now. I am sure Casey doesn't mean anything by it. She probably doesn't even realize we can hear her."

"Elliot, the people in the next cabin can hear her! It is humiliating!"

"Roll over."

"What? Why?"

"Let me rub your shoulders and help you relax."

"We are so not having sex tonight."

"Olivia, we don't have to have sex. I just want you to unwind and relax. I can just lay here and hold you all night. For me that is almost as good as sex."

"Almost?"

"Well, better than most sex. But sex with you is pretty hot."

Olivia smiled.

"That is a good start."

Elliot sat up and began to massage her shoulders for her as Olivia moaned softly. She laid on her stomach and groaned a bit as Elliot hit a tender spot and worked out a knot. Olivia pulled her hair to one side and looked over her shoulder at him giving him a devious smile.

As Elliot moved his hands up and down her back working the stress from her spine she moaned a little louder and a little louder until she was pretty much matching Casey scream for scream.

Elliot laughed, knowing exactly what she was up to. Olivia closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he pressed down harder working free the tension that had built up in her neck and shoulders. In about half an hour she faked four very loud and very convincing orgasms.

Elliot and Olivia both laughed softly when they realized that the only noise in the cabin for the last twelve minutes or so had been to moans and screams of Olivia's mimicked ecstasy. Buy now, they knew for certain Casey and Mike had heard a good part of the performance.

Olivia rolled in against Elliot's chest and giggled so hard she could barely breathe as the silence echoed through out the house. Elliot smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you, so much." He said with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me."

Olivia grinned and laughed again as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey, it worked. Now it is quiet and we can get some sleep."

"I am still curious though…"

"About what?"

"How on Earth those people from the brochure thought you could sleep six people in here."

"Easy," she said. "Two in the bed upstairs, two here, one in the bath tub and one on the kitchen table," she smiled.

Elliot laughed.

"Hey, they never said it would be comfortable. Or private."

"You're right. I don't remember reading anything about comfort or privacy."

"El…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Olivia, I would follow you anywhere." He kissed her once more and she settled into him for the night.

* * *

The next morning when Casey got up, Olivia was sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating a piece of toast. She wore one of Elliot's tee shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts, because the things she brought to sleep in were only appropriate in private.

"Late night?" Casey asked watching as Olivia took a sip from her coffee cup.

"What are you talking about? We were in bed by ten."

"I know you were. We sort of _heard_ about it."

"_Heard_ about what?" Olivia asked being coy.

"Liv, I think every guest at the resort heard about it last night."

Olivia gave her a look of confusion.

"You guys were not exactly quiet," Casey said hoping Olivia would get the hint.

"Oh, was the television too loud?"

Casey laughed. "The television, no. But the sex was a little loud, yeah."

"What sex?"

"Your sex. Last night. You and Elliot having sex in the living room until almost two o'clock this morning."

Olivia stood up and carried her coffee mug to the sink then turned to head back to the living room area where the guys were watching a football game on TV.

"We didn't have sex last night," she said looking over her shoulder and giving Casey a sly smile.


	16. 16 The One

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Sixteen: The One)**_

**Elliot sat on a bench and watched her dressed in her blue jeans and a ski jacket. Her cotton candy pink and ivory hat and scarf matched her mittens and the faux fur around the top of her snow boots had bits of snow stuck in it. He studied the expression on her face as she spoke to Casey. **

**Olivia looked so beautiful in this light. Of course she was always beautiful. But now she had this glow of happiness about her and her playful laugh was sweet and just a bit childlike. She tipped her head to smile in his direction. Her big brown eyes sparkled and her cheeks and the tip of her nose were a perfect blush from the cold.**

"**I'll catch up to you," she said smiling at Casey as she turned and walked in Elliot's direction.**

"**Hey baby," he said standing to kiss her passionately.**

"**Umm," she mumbled softly against his lips. "What was that for?"**

"**Because I love you."**

"**Well, I love you too. I brought you cocoa. You looked like you could use some," she said offering him a cup.**

"**That was very thoughtful of you."**

"**You look miserable. And I know you are freezing."**

"**No, I am having a good time."**

**Olivia laughed. "I have seen your good time face Elliot and this is not it. Not that I blame you. Maybe skiing wasn't such a great idea."**

"**I suck at it."**

"**You aren't that bad."**

"**Liv, five year olds can handle the bunny slope. I however, cannot even manage to remain upright."**

"**But you tried. You tried for me. And that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She slid forward on the bench and snuggled in against him. "I have an idea."**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah," she said sitting up and looking at him. "Lets go turn in the skis then I can show you around the resort."**

"**Are you sure? You came here to ski."**

"**I came here to spend time with you. I am not doing that if I am out there on the slopes and you and stuck back here on the bench. You are miserable. You are not enjoying anything about this trip and it is supposed to be a vacation."**

"**I enjoy being with you. And the ski lift wasn't that bad. I kind of like riding it."**

**Olivia laughed. "You make it sound like a carnival ride. Let's face it, nothing about this trip has been anything like we thought it would be."**

"**But it hasn't been bad either. I mean it sucks that we cant seem to have any real alone time. It sucks more that the resort is completely booked and we have to spend the next two nights sleeping on a pull out sofa to the sounds of Mike and Casey humping like rabbits upstairs."**

"**So we'll get earplugs. Maybe we could go back to the cabin now and have a little **_**alone**_** time."**

"**That sounds great. You think we can sneak out of here without them noticing?"**

"**It's worth a try," Olivia said raising an eyebrow in his direction.**

* * *

**They slipped off to the cabin and locked the chain on the inside of the door. Two hours later Olivia laid sleeping wrapped in the warmth of the thin sheet and Elliot's strong arms. **

**Olivia woke abruptly to a loud banging on the door. She sat up in the bed and held the sheet around her as she heard it again.**

"**Shit!"**

"**What?" Elliot groaned as he sat up and kissed her bare shoulder.**

"**They're back," she shouted as she jumped from the bed and scrambled around the room to gather up the trail of clothing she and Elliot had left all over the floor. "Here!" She yelled throwing him his boxers. **

**Elliot slipped on his boxers and pants as Olivia grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. He pulled his shirt on and opened the door.**

"**It's about time!" Casey said as she pushed past him and headed toward the fire place across the room. "Why would you lock the chain anyway?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the bed pulled out behind her.**

"**Really Casey?" Elliot asked smoothing his hand over his face. "I was just trying to make this up to her. This has not exactly been the romantic weekend she hoped for."**

"**Oh," Casey replied as she exhaled. "Did we interrupt?"**

"**No. We were actually asleep."**

"**Well, Mike and I were actually going to head into town to catch a movie and some dinner. You guys are more than welcome to come along. Or that would buy you opportunity to hook up a romantic evening in. Liv and I are supposed to go work out in a little while. I figure I can keep her busy for a couple of hours if you need some time to set something up."**

"**That would be great. I'd like to try to set up candlelit dinner and a little romance. I just really want to make this up to her."**

"**She'll love that. And I'll make sure to call before we head back," she said with a smile.**

"**Thanks Casey."**

"**Elliot, I really had no idea this trip was going to be like this. The brochure said…I just assumed that it had more than one bedroom."**

"**It's alright. But maybe you could turn the television on at night if you…."**

"**Oh, umm, yeah. Sorry."**

**Elliot smiled. "And Casey?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We really didn't have sex last night. I gave her a back massage and she was just playing around because we could hear you guys. This was the first chance we've had to be alone."**

"**Do you guys have any big plans for Christmas morning? It's tomorrow you know."**

"**Yes, I know."**

"**I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget."**

"**No, I didn't."**

"**What did you get her?"**

"**I'd rather let it be a surprise."**

**Casey grinned deviously. "Is it a diamond?"**

"**As a matter of fact it is," Elliot replied as he walked over to meet Olivia as she returned from the bathroom.**

* * *

**Casey stepped onto the tread mill beside Olivia who was already moving at a quick pace.**

"**Tell me again why we are working out when we spent all day skiing?" She asked looking over at Olivia who looked as if she were power hiking up a mountain.**

"**For one, I didn't spend all day skiing," Olivia pointed out.**

"**No, you ditched your friends on the slopes and headed back to the cabin for a booty call."**

**Olivia laughed. "Well, some of us didn't have sex last night. Besides, Elliot was miserable."**

"**I thought he was going to take lessons while we were here and learn to ski?"**

"**I just don't think that skiing is his thing. He tried."**

"**And failed miserably. You are right it isn't his thing."**

"**But he tried. And he tried for me. Do you have any idea how adorable that is?"**

"**More adorable than watching him attempt to master the bunny slope," Casey said with a smirk.**

"**Do you not like him or something?"**

"**What? No, I think he is great. You two are great together. He is perfect for you. And he is the first guy I have ever seen make you smile since…." realizing where she was about to drag the conversation Casey trailed off her words. "Well, in a long time. I love Elliot. I love Elliot because he is so good to you. The question is how do you feel about him?"**

"**What kind of question is that?"**

"**An honest one. Bullshit and life aside. You and him. How do you feel about him?"**

"**I love him. And I love being with him. Where are you going with this?"**

"**Just asking. But like how serious are you about him?"**

"**Well, we live together."**

"**Do you think he is the one?"**

**Olivia stepped off to the side of her treadmill to stop walking and just stare at Casey.**

"**I mean like someday, down the road, could you see yourself married to this man? Or having babies with him? Because I know you want babies. Does he want more kids?"**

"**I don't know, Casey. We have only been dating just over four months. Things are moving a little fast, but I am comfortable with them if that is what you are trying to ask. And if he isn't **_**the one, **_**then he is damn close and I would gladly settle for him. He is amazing and I have never loved anyone like this before. I am crazy about him Case. And I really wish you would just tell me what you are up to because you are making me nervous."**

**Casey took a deep breath. "Okay. You guys have only been together four months. But if he asked you to marry him, now, tomorrow, what would your answer be?"**

**Olivia looked at her best friend and studied the look in her eye. "I don't know. Casey, what are you trying to say?"**

"**I think Elliot is going to ask you to marry him tomorrow morning."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Because I sort of asked him."**

"**You what?"**

"**It was a joke! I wasn't serious! But he said yes."**

"**Casey, you are sure about this?"**

"**Pretty sure."**

"**This is the rest of my life we are talking about here! Pretty sure, isn't good enough. What did he say? What did you say?"**

"**I asked him what he got you for Christmas. Then I said is it a diamond?"**

"**And?"**

"**And he said as a matter of fact it is!"**

"**That could be anything. That doesn't mean it is a ring. Maybe he just has good taste in Christmas gifts."**

"**But what if it is?"**

"**Then it beats the hell out of the platinum cufflinks and tie pin I got him."**

"**I am being serious here. If he gives you a ring tomorrow, have you even thought about what you would say?"**

"**Not really. I have just kind of been living for now. I mean I am happy where we are. I love living with him. And I never really believed in that soul mate stuff, but if I did, I would probably say he was mine."**

"**Could you picture yourself married to him?"**

"**Mrs. Elliot Stabler. It has a nice ring to it. Olivia Stabler. Mrs. Stabler, at school. It isn't horrible. And I love him. More than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. Especially after Riley. As much as I thought I loved Riley, I love Elliot even more. Riley may have been my first real love, but I think that Elliot is the love of my life. And I think that someday, I would love to be his wife."**

"**And mother to five children?"**

"**The kids are great. I love his kids."**

"**But that is just it, Liv. They wouldn't be **_**his**_** kids anymore, they would be **_**your**_** kids together."**

"**I wouldn't mind that. It might be a little strange at first, but I am sure we would all adjust wonderfully to being a family."**

* * *

**Shortly after they returned form the gym, Mike and Casey left for the evening. Olivia headed for the bathroom to take a shower and twenty minutes later when she returned Elliot was waiting for her.**

**On the table sat two steak dinners and a bottle of wine, between them a candle flickered softly casting a soft glow over the room. **

"**What is this?" Olivia asked with a smile.**

"**Dinner," he said as he pulled out a chair for her. "And dessert," he replied pointing to a blanket he had placed in front of the fireplace with a picnic basket on it.**

"**What is dessert?"**

"**I figured we could roast marshmallows and have smores."**

**Olivia smiled as Elliot poured her a bottle of wine. **

"**I was also thinking, after dinner, if you wanted since we probably wont get the chance to be alone tomorrow we could exchange our gifts. Kind of make it our own little Christmas dinner and gift exchange. Or we could wait if you would rather."**

"**I don't mind. I think I would rather give you your gift in private anyway."**

"**I was hoping you would say that," Elliot said sitting a small box with a gold ribbon on the table. "I am not sure I could wait until tomorrow anyway. Go ahead and open it."**

"**Yours is in my bag," she said leaving the box at her place on the dining table and moving across the room. She pulled two boxes and a gift bag from her duffel suitcase and returned to the table. "You first," she said with a smile.**

"**Alright," Elliot agreed as he picked up the first of the two small boxes. He untied the decorative string and removed the lid from the box. "These are great."**

"**Do you like them? You don't already have them, do you?"**

"**No. These are beautiful. Thank you sweetheart," he said leaning forward to kiss her tenderly.**

"**They have your initials on them. Now this one," she said handing him the next box.**

**Elliot opened the box to find a very expensive looking watch. "Olivia, this is so nice," he said slipping it on his wrist. **

"**I had a little trouble trying to think of what to get you. And I remembered the crystal got broken out of your other one last week."**

"**Honey, you did great. Thank you."**

"**You are welcome," she said kissing him. "This one, probably isn't going to do you much good until we get back home. But I figured I'd let you open it anyway," she said twisting his tie in her fingers. **

**Elliot sat the tissue on the table as he pulled the tiny lace and ribbon garment from the bag. "What is this?" He asked with a seductive grin.**

"**Actually it is a little more for me than you. It is a sexy Santa outfit," she said as she pulled the pieces from the bag and held them up for him to look at. **

**It was a red lace bra trimmed in white fur with a ruffled red velvet Santa skirt. At the top of the skirt was a little black belt and the bottom was lined in the white fur to match the bra. She also had red velvet elbow length gloves and a Santa hat. The more Elliot looked at the outfit the more he really wished they were back at home. **

"**Wow."**

"**I thought you might like it. You know, Casey and Mike are supposed to be gone for a while. Maybe I could model it for you a little later."**

"**Oh, yeah. That sounds like a great idea."**

**Olivia laughed. "Were you a good boy this year?"**

"**I'm thinking I am on the naughty list. And if I wasn't before I definitely am now after the thoughts I get when I look at that outfit."**

"**Well, tonight will just be a little sneak preview. I also have knee length black patent leather boots, that are supposed to go with it, but I didn't have room to pack them."**

"**You'll have to show me again when we get home so I can, you know get the full effect."**

**They both laughed.**

"**Oh, I will make sure you get the full effect," she said with a smile.**

"**Your turn," Elliot said sliding the little box toward her.**

**Olivia picked it up and stared at it for a moment. She carefully untied the gold ribbon and took the top off the box. Inside was a small black velvet jewelry box. She stared down at it as she opened it.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Elliot, they are beautiful."**

**Staring back at her was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.**

"**I have something else," he said opening his jacket and handing her an envelope. "But first," he said placing his hand on it, "I have something I couldn't wrap."**

"**Oh?"**

**Elliot smiled at her. "Liv, I know this romantic weekend didn't turn out quite the way we planned. So I was trying to think of a way to make it up to you. And I thought maybe a few days alone might be a bit more what we both had in mind."**

"**I like the sound of that," she said with a smile.**

"**Good. Because after tomorrow when Casey and Mike leave, we are moving to a cabin on the other side of the resort. I reserved it already. I know the plan was to fly back and come back for the big party on New Year's Eve, but I was thinking…. You are off this entire week anyway. And I am overdue to take some vacation days."**

"**Are you serious?" She asked as her eyes lit up.**

"**Yes, I am serious. I called Cragen this morning and told him I will be back to work on the third. Then I walked down to the office and paid for the entire week. Just you and me baby."**

**Olivia smiled as tears began to fill her eyes. "Really?"**

"**Really. We'll spend the tomorrow here with Casey and Mike, then move over to our little private getaway."**

"**I didn't think you were enjoying yourself. I thought you were miserable and ready to go home."**

"**No, honey. I have just been trying for the last few days to find a way to get you alone. I just wanted a little private time with my girl."**

**She grinned. "You called me your girl," she said softly.**

"**You are my girl. And I love you very much," he said handing her the envelope.**

**Olivia opened it and pulled out two gift cards for the resort.**

"**Gift cards?"**

"**Yeah. One for you and one for me."**

"**But El, you already paid."**

"**No baby, these are for lessons with the ski instructor. I figured if we are going to spend nine whole days here the least I could do is learn to ski so I can hit the slopes with you. Yours is just a refresher course. That way I don't have to take the class alone."**

**Olivia smiled. "You would really learn how to ski for me?"**

"**Well, it is for me, too. I figure you and Casey come here a lot. If I can learn this, then the next time we can be out there with everyone else instead of you sitting it out with me on the bench."**

"**I love you so much," she said with a smile.**

"**I love you too, baby."**


	17. 17 Sweet Surrender

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

_**(Chapter Seventeen: Sweet Surrender)**_

**Elliot unlocked the door to their new cabin and pushed open the door.**

"**Oh wow," Olivia said with a smile as she walked into the much larger area.**

"**Bed's still in the living room," Elliot mumbled disapprovingly.**

"**But it's different this time," she said spinning around and locking a big kiss on his lips.**

"**It is?"**

"**Yeah, we have the entire place to ourselves. So there is no one in the upstairs bedroom listening while we are having sex."**

"**Liv, there is no bedroom. Just a bed in the same room as the sofa."**

"**It's romantic."**

"**You really think so?"**

"**Yes. We can make love while we watch the flicker of the fire in the fireplace. This is going to be amazing."**

"**You're not disappointed?"**

"**Not at all."**

"**Alright, as long as you're happy," he replied kissing her softly.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I mean, I did this as something special. Kind of a gift and partly to make up for the mess we had over the weekend. I want things to be nice for my girl. I always want you to be happy."**

"**Well, I am when I'm with you. And now I have an entire week here alone with you," she said tossing her jacket onto the sofa as she dropped their bags into the floor by the door. "What ever will we do?" She smiled seductively as she tipped her head and stared at him.**

**Elliot was too caught up in her stare to concoct any clever comeback. He stood there and watched as she pulled her soft fuzzy white sweater over her head and tossed it aside. She kicked her snow boots off and began to unbutton her jeans as she walked toward him. Elliot was completely mesmerized by the sexy sway of her hips. He had never been this taken by any woman before, yet somehow this particular one had him eating out of the palm of her hand. He was whipped, he had surrendered complete control of his mind, body and heart to her and he was loving every minute of it.**

"**Hi," he said with a sarcastic smile as she snaked her arms around him holding her now nearly naked body against him.**

"**Hi," she said giving him a seductive grin. **

**She kissed him passionately as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it open and back exposing his bare chest. She placed a trail of kisses down his chest until she reached his waist line. **

**Olivia knelt in front of him and unbuckled his jeans allowing them to fall around his ankles. She smiled seductively up at him as she rubbed her hand over his boxers feeling his penis jump to attention. She raised up a little and dragged the tip of her tongue down from his belly button to the waist band of his boxer shorts.**

**Olivia leaned back a bit as she pulled down his boxers, allowing his now erect penis to spring upward upon its release. Elliot was holding his breath, still not sure if this wasn't some kind of sexy dream. Olivia giggled as she smoothed her hand upward starting at his balls and moved it all the way up to caress the shaft of his hard cock. **

**She held it with one hand and licked her warm tongue all the way up the shaft to the head, then lowered her mouth over him as she massaged his balls with her free hand. She moaned softly as if it were the amazing feeling in the world to her. This drove Elliot crazy. The feel of the warmth of her mouth and the soft vibration of her moaning had him fighting now to cum five minutes into this amazing blow job.**

**Elliot closed his eyes and combed his fingers through her hair. He tipped his head back and slowly thrust his hips toward her pushing deeper into her mouth. Olivia moaned again raising one hand and placing her opened palm against his abdomen. He slipped his hand around to the back of her head and gently guided her up and down on him. She was so amazing. This was the most incredible woman in the world.**

**Elliot growled a bit and groaned. "Baby you are so incredible. You feel so good. That's it, right there. Oooh yeah," he growled out again as he mangled his fingers in her hair. "That's my girl. Suck my big cock," he grunted out immediately feeling guilty for belittling her. He had never spoke dirty to her like this before when they were having sex and now he was talking to her like she was his whore. Some dirty twenty dollar hooker he picked up on a street corner and brought back for a blow job and a cheep fuck. But Olivia was not that girl. **

**Elliot looked down at the top of her head. "Liv, baby, stop before I…."**

**She raised her mouth up from him and looked into his eyes. "It's okay," she said softly. "I want you to."**

**Elliot stared into her eyes for a moment. My god she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. "No baby," he said placing his fingers under her chin as she stood up.**

"**You don't want to have sex?" She asked a bit confused.**

"**I want to do more than that," he said slipping his arms around her hips and picking her up as he waddled to the bed with her trying not to trip over the jeans around his feet.**

**Elliot dropped her onto the bed and slid her body toward his. He pulled her pink lacy thong off and tossed it behind him. Starting at her ankle he kissed his way all the way up the inside of her thigh as he smoothed his hands all over her body. **

**He knelt at the foot of the bed and pulled her hips all the way to the edge. He smoothed his hands down the inside of her thighs and gently pushed her legs apart. Elliot smiled up at her just before lowering his mouth to her wet center.**

**Olivia gasped and fell back against the bed. She moaned softly and held her head against the back of his head as went down on her. Elliot raised up and kissed her tenderly. Olivia smiled and brushed her nose against his inviting him to kiss her again. He pressed his mouth to hers and reached around unhooking her bra.**

**Olivia kissed him passionately as she held tight to him. Elliot moved over her body as he slid inside her. He listened as she moaned and gasped and called out his name. Olivia clawed at his back and gripped his ass pulling him harder into her. **

**When they finished Elliot laid beside her, he started laughing as he looked into her eyes.**

"**What is so funny?"**

**Elliot raised his legs up to reveal the mass of mangled jeans and boot at the end of his legs. Olivia laughed as he sat up and pulled them off.**

"**I love you," he said laying down beside her on the bed to stare into her eyes.**

"**I love you, too." She smiled and kissed him tenderly as Elliot closed his arms around her.**

"**Olivia?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**What?"**

"**I mean in the future. Where do you see yourself in five years? Do you want to get married? Do you want kids? I have just been thinking lately and I realized that we have never really talked about this."**

"**I want to get married. Someday."**

"**But do you want to get married to me? Spending the rest of your life with me?"**

**Olivia smiled shyly. "Exactly what are you asking?" She asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**I am asking if someday you could see yourself as my wife? I mean not right now. We have only been dating for just over four months, but I don't know, in two years or five years. Is that something you could possibly see in your future?"**

"**Yeah, I think it is," she said with a soft smile as she kissed him. "But I didn't think that you wanted to get married again after your divorce."**

"**Neither did I. But my life changed the day I met you."**

"**That is sweet. How do you feel about having kids?" She asked softly.**

"**Apparently I am pretty good at it," he joked.**

"**I'm serious. Would you consider having another baby? If we ever…because I really want to have kids."**

"**We would have five."**

"**I know," she said with a smile. "And I love the kids. But I still want to be pregnant and be able to feel that baby move inside me and experience every aspect of having a baby. At least once, if not a couple of times. Do you want more kids?"**

"**With you?"**

"**Well, yeah."**

"**Are you asking me to have a baby with you?" He teased.**

"**Well, you asked me to marry you, so I just thought I would throw this out on the table," she joked back.**

"**Olivia, I brought this conversation up because I want to marry you. And I would love to have a baby or babies with you. I have been thinking about it a lot the last few weeks. Reevaluating things in my life and thinking about what I want. You have got me thinking about a lot of things I wouldn't have considered before."**

"**Like getting married and having babies?"**

"**Yes. I guess what I am trying to say is that I know without a doubt that I want to marry you. I even thought about proposing to you Christmas morning. The earrings I got you, I went into that store to buy a ring. Then I thought about things and the fact that we had barely been together four months. I realized I didn't even know if, you know after losing Riley if you even still wanted to get married. Or have kids. I thought maybe we should talk about it before **_**I**_** decided we should get married. This is the rest of our lives we are talking about here. I have been married and divorced once already. If I do it again, I want it to be forever this time. What do you think?"**

"**I think I just fell deeper in love with you. If that is even possible. You're right it is very soon to be talking about marriage and children. Most couples wouldn't even consider a thing like this for at least a year or so. But we are not most couples Elliot."**

"**No, we're not."**

**Things were quiet for a few minutes as she laid wrapped up in his arms.**

"**So, what would have said if I had asked you? Would you have just thought I was crazy?"**

"**I don't think you're crazy. And if you are then so am I. Because I have been thinking about it, too."**

**Elliot brushed his hand against the side of her face brushing back her hair and he kissed her. "So, what do you say?"**

"**What do I say about what?"**

"**What do you say we go tomorrow and pick out a ring? And make it official. It can even be a promise ring, if you want to take a little more time to think about it. Just something to say that someday you and I will be husband and wife."**

**Olivia smiled and stared up at him as she laid her chin against his chest. "You want to buy me a ring? Tomorrow?"**

"**Actually," Elliot said sliding out from under her and walking across the room naked. He opened up his bag and pulled out a bag from the jewelry store. "I kind of already did." He walked back to the bed and slid under the blankets with her. "I got this for you for Christmas. Then when I realized that we hadn't really even discussed marriage and kids, I kind of chickened out. And I really wanted to be able to give this to you when we had some time alone together. So we could talk about our future and make plans together. That is kind of hard to do with Casey and her boyfriend right there."**

"**True," she said with a smile. **

"**I had already gotten the earrings as a second gift. So I just held on to the ring and gave you those instead. This is just a small diamond. I kind of have a better one picked out back in New York. But this was the best they had here in town. I was thinking, maybe we could make this a promise ring. Then when we get back home we can go ring shopping together and pick out something you really like."**

**Olivia smiled. "You are the most incredibly romantic man I have ever met."**

**Elliot opened the box to reveal a small, but beautiful diamond ring. "Olivia, with this ring I am asking you to make the promise that someday you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. And as I present it to you I am making the promise that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. And someday I will be the best husband I can possibly be for you and the best father to our children. All of them. Will you accept my ring?"**

"**Yes, I will." She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her tenderly. "I promise," she whispered against his lips as she stared into his eyes.**


	18. 18 Dinner With The Family

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Eighteen: Dinner With The Family)_

_**Three Weeks Later….**_

Olivia sat at her desk while the children slept. She picked up her phone and fired a off a text message to her soon to be fiancé. Moments later her phone vibrated against her desk.

"Lindsay, can you keep an eye on them for a minute and let me take this?"

"Sure, Liv."

Olivia walked out into the hallway as she answered the phone. "El," she said softly, "I really can't talk but a minute."

"I know baby, I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I have been thinking about you all day."

"I love you, too."

"Do you have any plans for after work?"

"No, but I will have to check with my boyfriend to see if I'm available," she said sarcastically.

"I was thinking maybe we could go get your ring. Your real ring."

"Really?"

"If you want to."

"I would love to. Oh, that reminds me, don't make any plans for tomorrow evening."

"What's up?"

"I made dinner plans for us. Actually, I was hoping you could be off work by five. It is kind of important."

"What is going on?"

"Nothing really and I don't have the time to discuss it now. We can talk about it more tonight."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, El."

After work Elliot took Olivia ring shopping. They looked in five different stores round the city for over three hours before they finally found the ring. Elliot watched the look on her face as he slipped it onto her finger and that was when he knew this was the ring.

They ordered the matching wedding bands and Elliot paid the man behind the counter. Afterward he took her out for a beautiful and romantic dinner with wine and dancing at her favorite restaurant. This was where he officially proposed and she said yes.

Back at home that evening after making the calls to their friends and the children to share the happy news of their engagement, Olivia curled up on the sofa beside him to watch a movie.

"So," Elliot began in an attempt to strike up conversation, "are you going to give me any details about our dinner plans tomorrow night?"

Olivia exhaled and stood up from the sofa disappearing down the hall for a few moments. When she returned she had a little jewelry box in her hand, the box that held Riley's ring.

"I have finally decided what I need to do with this," she said softly.

"What is that?"

"I want to take it back to his parents. There is no reason for me to keep it. Especially since I am about to marry another man. I will never wear it again and I think if I am not going to keep it, that is the next logical choice."

"What does this have to do with dinner?"

"I called Riley's mother the other day. I was going to inviter her to lunch to give her the ring, but we started talking and she invited us to dinner. The ring never really surfaced in the conversation."

"So we are supposed to go and have dinner with the parents of your dead fiancé? Do they even know about me?"

"Yes. I told her about you. And I told her that we are serious. She said she was happy for me and said she would like to meet you. Elliot, I know that this is a little awkward for you. But for so many years these people were my family, too. They are good people. I think you would like them. And they are going to love me."

"You already committed us to this?"

"No, I told her that I would have to talk to you first. I am supposed to call her tomorrow and let her know for sure if they can expect us. But I really would like for us to go. This would mean so much to me and I think it would be great closure for me as well as them. They need to see that I have moved on and I found love again and that I am happy. And I think they need to meet the wonderful man who made that all possible," she said cupping his hand against the side of his face as she kissed him tenderly. "Will you go?"

"Of course. If it means this much to you, then I am definitely up for it. I do think though that it could get a little uncomfortable."

"Tell you what, Riley's mother is cooking dinner. After dinner is desert and coffee. Right after that, we are out. I promise. We are talking two hours tops."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, dinner and coffee."

"Thank you, El."

"You're welcome, Liv."

* * *

The next afternoon after work Elliot drove Olivia to Queens to visit Riley's family. He was nervous and worried that they wouldn't approve of him. He thought maybe with him being a divorce with five children, that they would not feel he was good enough for Olivia. There were many times he himself didn't think he was good enough for Olivia. But he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone and could not imagine his life without her.

"You're awful quiet," she noted smiling in his direction. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." He said before he even had time to think about what she had said.

"You are. But it's okay," she said kissing his cheek. "You are an amazing man and I love you. They are gonna love you, too. But even if they didn't, it would not change the way I feel for you. It wouldn't change anything with us. You don't need their approval, Elliot. I know you kind of feel like you do."

"I guess I was just hoping for it."

"Relax and be yourself. Have fun tonight. They are good people and they respect my choices."

"You said yourself that these people were like your family. I want your family to like me."

"They will," she said kissing him tenderly.

Elliot turned onto a side street in a quiet neighborhood and drove past several houses.

"That is the one," Olivia said pointing at a nice two story white house in the middle of the block.

Elliot parked the car street side in front of the house as they climbed out. He watched as Olivia nervously fidgeted with her dress and tucked her hair into place.

"What?" She asked as Elliot smiled at her.

"Nothing, just good to see that I am not the only one who is nervous."

She smiled and took a deep breath as he pulled the bouquet of mixed flowers from the back seat and closed the car door.

"It was so sweet of you to bring flowers for Riley's mother. She is going to love them."

Elliot held the flowers in on hand and locked his fingers between Olivia's with the other as they approached the house. She stood on the porch as Olivia rang the door bell.

Immediately they could hear the people rushing around inside.

"They're here," one voice shouted as the door flew open to reveal a dark haired teenaged girl. "Olivia!"

The girl lunged forward and threw her arms around Olivia's waist, hugging her tight.

"Hey," Liv said smiling down at the girl. "You have grown so much."

"Well, I have not see you in almost two years!"

"True," Olivia agreed as they followed the girl inside the house. "This is Elliot," Olivia said with a smile, "my fiancé. Elliot, this is Rebecca."

"Becca," the girl said reaching to shake his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Becca."

She smiled and looked back at Olivia. "He's hot," she whispered as though Elliot could not hear them.

"I thought so, too."

"Make your selves at home," she said leading them into the living room. "Dad is watching the weather," she said pointing to her father across the room.

"More snow coming," he announced as he turned off the television and walked toward Olivia. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. How's life treating you?" He hugged Olivia tight, then stared into her eyes. Elliot could tell by looking at the man that he was trying not to cry.

"Pretty good," she replied softly. "And you?"

"I'm alright," he smiled back. "It has been such a long time. But it is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Olivia cleared her throat. "This is Elliot. Elliot, this is James Stevens, Riley's father."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," Elliot said as he gave the man a firm hand shake.

"The pleasure is all mine. And thank you for bringing her back around."

"You must be Mrs. Stevens," Elliot said handing the flowers to Riley's mother as she entered the room.

"Rosemary," she said softly with a smile.

"I am Elliot. It is nice to finally meet you all."

"Well, thank you Elliot. The flowers are really lovely. And you look so good, honey." The woman leaned forward and hugged Olivia tight. "It is so good to see you again."

"It is good to see you, too. All of you. It has been a too long."

"Since the memorial service," Rosemary added.

"I am sorry that I didn't keep in touch."

"None of that matters. You are here now. Dinner is almost ready. I hope you are hungry," she said looking at Elliot.

"Yes ma'am. And something smells incredible."

"Southern fried chicken. My mama's recipe. Do you like chicken?"

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"Good," she said with a smile. "We also have mashed potatoes, green beans from the garden, salad and homemade buttermilk biscuits."

"This woman is a saint," Elliot whispered to Olivia as they followed Rosemary in to the dining room as Becca helped her set the food on the table.

As they all sat down to dinner James led them in saying grace. It had been a long time since either of them had enjoyed a family style meal and this woman was an amazing cook.

"So Elliot, how did you propose?" Becca asked with a big smile. "I'll bet it was really romantic."

"It was," Olivia agreed.

Elliot watched as the girl leaned in closer giving him her undivided attention.

"Well, we went skiing in Aspen with some friends for Christmas and I was going to propose Christmas morning."

"Aww," Becca cooed as she smiled at Olivia.

"But I sort of chickened out."

"Oh."

"I realized that we hadn't even talked about marriage. I didn't know if she wanted to get married or have kids or anything. So I set up a romantic dinner with wine and candles. We discussed marriage and decided that it was something that we were both interested in. I gave her the ring as a promise ring and that was when we both made a promise to each other to spend the rest of our lives together. A little while later we went ring shopping together to pick out her actual engagement ring. That night I took her out to her favorite restaurant and I proposed over dinner."

"That is so sweet."

"I thought it was perfect," Olivia announced.

"And you got to pick out your own ring. A fabulous ring, by the way!"

"Thanks," Olivia replied with a smile as she stared down at the princess cut diamond sparkling up at her.

After dinner Elliot sat in the living room drinking coffee and talking with James as Olivia helped Rosemary with the dishes.

"So what do you think of Elliot?" She asked smiling at Rosemary.

"He's adorable. And he makes you smile."

"The wedding is in a few weeks and I…we really would like for you all to be there. Rachael, too."

Rosemary smiled and hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

Olivia sat down at the table and pulled the little black box from her purse. "I wanted to bring this back to you. I wouldn't feel right keeping it."

"This ring has been in my husbands family for years. It was left to Riley by his grandmother. We were so proud when he told us he was going to give it to you."

"I loved Riley with all my heart. When I lost him…I never thought I could love again. Then I met Elliot. And I started to smile more and he made me happy again. Before long I realized that I had fallen in love with him. He saved me, from the life of hurt and pain that I lived after I lost Riley. I will always love him and I will never forget him. He was my first love. Elliot understands that. And he has never once asked me to change it. He made me start to think about the future again. And whenever I pictured my future, he was always there beside me."

"He treats you nice?"

"Yes."

"He'd better."

Olivia smiled. "He is a very good man and I know he will be a wonderful husband and father."

"You plan on having babies anytime soon?"

"Eventually," she said with a smile. "I'd like to at least get through the wedding first."

"You know you are going to have to come around here more. You are like a daughter to us, you know?"

Olivia smiled.

That evening on the drive home Elliot and Olivia were talking about dinner.

"They loved you. I told you they would."

"They are pretty amazing people. And that coffee cake….man she can cook."

Olivia laughed. "They are wonderful people. I invited them to the wedding."

Elliot smiled. "So did I."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "So you and James got along well?"

"Yes. He gave me a twenty minute talk about how I'd better take good care of you and made me promise never to hurt you."

"That is sweet. I'm glad you liked him."

"I liked them all."

"Good, because I asked James to give me away."

"Really?"

"He is the closest thing I have ever had to a father and there is no one else I would rather have there beside me when I finally marry the man I love."

"This is all starting to seem real, isn't it?"

"I know it's real," she said softly as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Elliot Stabler and I cannot wait to be your wife."

"I love you too, Liv. I can't wait either."


	19. 19 What Dreams Are Made Of

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Nineteen: What Dreams Are Made Of)_

_**FIVE WEEKS LATER….**_

Casey paced the hallway of the small church just outside the room where Olivia was supposed to be getting ready for her walk down the aisle. But Olivia wasn't getting ready. Infact, Olivia wasn't even here!

Casey checked her phone one more time, "no missed calls. Where the hell are you, Liv? Please tell me you didn't get cold feet and change your mind. This is right, I know it is. Elliot is the man for you," she spoke aloud practicing her pep talk as she heard a voice from behind her.

"I know he is."

Casey looked over her shoulder to see Olivia standing behind her in jeans and a tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she barely had any makeup on.

"Where have you been? And why isn't your hair and makeup done? People are waiting! Elliot is waiting! You are supposed to be walking down the aisle right now and you hair is not even fixed!"

"Let them wait. It is my wedding and as long as Elliot is here, I don't care about anyone else."

Casey tipped her head and watched as a confident and very not nervous Olivia breezed past her carrying the garment bag containing her wedding dress. Casey sent a text to Elliot who was in another room down the hall waiting for his signal to go stand at the alter.

_**Liv has arrived. Running late. But she is here. **_

* * *

Down the hall Elliot felt his phone vibrate in his tuxedo pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he read the message.

"I told you she would be here," he said showing the phone to Munch. "She is just running a little late, that is all."

"Probably got stuck in traffic," Fin assured him patting him on the shoulder.

"And that is why I picked you for my best man. I would be freaking out right now if you hadn't been keeping me calm. Honestly, I wondered if she didn't get cold feet."

"She loves you, man. Nothing is going to stop her from being here today. Women have a lot more to do to get ready for these things than men do. All we gotta do is shower and put on the penguin suit. She's got hair appointments and nails and waxing stuff."

Elliot gave Fin a strange look.

"I don't know. All I am saying is for us it takes fifteen minutes. Women take hours to get ready for anything. And she wants to look good on her wedding day."

* * *

"I still don't understand this. You have been waiting for this day your entire life. How do you just miss your hair appointment? I knew we you should have gone to my hairdresser."

"It just happened. I was distracted and lost track of time I guess. I got side tracked. And your hairdresser was booked solid for the next three weeks."

Casey touched up Olivia's makeup as the curling iron she bad brought to tame last minute flyaways heated up. "You're lucky I thought to bring this," she said as she began placing soft banana curls in Olivia's hair. "Distracted, Olivia? That is the lamest excuse. What on earth could possibly have you so distracted that you forget about your own wedding?"

Casey stared at her friend in the mirror as Olivia began to dig around in her purse.

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Something. I assure you it was important. I just don't care to discuss it, it's personal."

"You got your period? I always do when I'm stressed. I have tampons in my purse if you need one."

Olivia laughed. "Not my period."

"Then what?"

Olivia pressed her lips together trying to decide if this was the right time to have this discussion with Casey.

"Olivia?"

"What?"

"What got you sidetracked and made you late for the most important day of your life?"

Olivia's eyes widened as she placed something in Casey's hand. "This," she said softly.

Casey opened her palm to reveal a white plastic stick with a pink plus sign.

"Oh my God! Your pregnant?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. I have not had the chance to tell Elliot yet. I should have told him first, but I was excited and I had to tell someone. And you practically dragged it out of me."

"You just found out?"

"Yes. I took this about two hours ago."

"Wow."

"That is what I said. Completely unexpected. It must have happened that week in Aspen. We spent nearly the entire week in bed together."

"Ok, wow again."

Olivia smiled. "Sorry. I'm just so…"

"Excited."

"Excited, yes. But happy. I have never been this happy with a guy. I mean I was with Riley, but that was different."

"How?"

"I was young and naive."

"That was just a few years ago."

"Yes, but he was the first really serious relationship I ever had. I learned so much from that and I gave him all of my heart. Then I lost him and my heart broke so badly that I never thought I would ever love again. And for so long, I was afraid to. Until one day I walked into a restaurant to order some food and noticed this strange guy at a table behind me kept staring. It was about to creep me out until he came closer and I got a good look at him."

"And realized how sexy he was?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope. He was about to walk away without a word, but I couldn't let that happen. So I confronted him about staring."

"Then what did he say?"

"He kind of stuttered for a few minutes and wasn't sure what to say. I sounded king of bitchy, I am sure. He was probably afraid of me. I said something like 'you can stare at my ass form across the room but you can't say hello.' I am sure he was horrified."

Casey laughed. "Kind of a rough start. Then what happened?"

"He had a steak sauce stain on his tie and showed him how to use club soda to get it out. He bought me an iced tea and we talked for a while. When my order came up, I left."

"Sweet, did you give him your number?"

"No, I was too giddy and excited, it completely slipped my mind. I didn't even realize until I got home that evening that I hadn't even given him my name."

"So how did he find you?"

"Accidentally. You remember that night I was supposed to go clubbing with you and I got mugged in the parking lot?"

"Yes."

"Elliot showed up at the scene. I was sitting in the back of an ambulance taking to this big jerk of a cop and I looked up and there was my Prince. He made the guy go away and he questioned me. He was sweet and kind about it. He kept asking me if I was alright. I was so shaken up, all I wanted to do was cry. And he was nice to me. After I was checked out and they finished the questioning, he drove me home and spent the night."

"That was fast!"

"No! We didn't do anything. We didn't even kiss. He just made me feel safe, so I asked him to stay. He arranged for an officer to sit outside my apartment until they found the guy who attacked me." Olivia smiled.

"What?"

"He was supposed to sleep on the sofa. But when I got up the next morning, he was sitting in the hall outside my bedroom door asleep."

"Creepy."

"No, it was sweet. I had nightmares all night and he was trying to make sure I was alright. I thought it was kind of romantic."

"So then he asked you out?"

"I asked him out."

"This is so unlike you."

"I know, but he was so shy. And I was afraid to let him get away again."

"Well, it is a good thing you did go against your norm and ask him out, because if you hadn't you wouldn't be sitting here with that big smile on your face. You wouldn't be about to marry this incredible man and," Casey looked around the empty room and then whispered, "and you wouldn't be having a baby."

They both smiled and laughed. "There," Casey said as she tucked the clips of the veil into Olivia's hair and tucked a few strands into place. "You look so beautiful."

"You did a really good job, Case. Thanks."

"No problem. And you cant even tell it was a ten minute last minute hair do."

"I'm ready," Olivia said putting the cap back on her lip gloss and turning to look at Casey.

Casey picked up her phone and sent off another text as Olivia tucked the pregnancy test safely back into her purse. She took a deep breath and picked up the train of her dress as she made her way toward the door.

Just then there was a soft tap on the door and Casey opened it. James smiled as he stepped into the room and looked at Olivia.

"You look beautiful," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Elliot is a lucky man. And he'd better take good care of you."

"He will, I promise. I know he will."

James raised his arm as Olivia slipped hers into it. Casey double checked the bride to make sure every detail or the makeup, hair, dress, veil and bouquet were perfect, then headed out the door as James and Olivia stepped into the hall.

James watched from the door as Casey made her way down the aisle to stand beside the Stabler girls and everyone turned to look for Olivia.

"It's our turn. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a confident smile. I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and lowered the front of her veil. "I feel like I am giving away one of my own girls. I have always loved you like you were mine. Rosemary and I, we consider you our daughter."

"I love you, too." Olivia leaned forward and hugged him. "You are the only father figure I have ever had. And I am honored that you think of me as your daughter. I couldn't ask for a better family."

"We should go darlin' there is a handsome man in a tuxedo standing up there that has waited a long time for this."

Olivia smiled. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Elliot stared nervously at the doors as they opened and his bride appeared. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She wore a white satin dress that had spaghetti straps and tiny crystal beading on the bodice. It was simple and elegant and hugged the amazing curves of her body. She smiled at him as she turned to face him and he stared into her eyes through the veil.

Elliot didn't hear a word the man said until it came time to lift her veil and kiss his bride. As he laid back the layer of mesh and ribbon he watched her smile again as a single tear rolled from her cheek. Olivia stared up into the foggy blue eyes of her husband and mouthed the words 'I love you' as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Olivia held the train of her dress as Elliot ran down the hall of the hotel pulling her by the hand.

"221, 223. Here, room 229, our honeymoon suite." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you. My wife."

Olivia smiled and laughed a little. "And I love you, my husband."

"I have a surprise for you." he kissed her cheek and pushed open the door to the dark room. "Close your eyes and wait right here for just a moment," he said covering her eyes with his hands and guiding her inside the suite.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you too," she mumbled as he walked around in the room.

"Okay," Elliot said slipping his arms around from behind her. "Open them."

Olivia opened her eyes to see a large room lit by candle light. Red rose petals were scattered around the room and across the bed. In the center of the table next to a large bouquet of roses was a bottle of champagne on ice and across the room rose petals floated in the hot tub as well.

"Oh wow, Elliot I thought we couldn't afford this room?"

"It's our honeymoon. You should have known I would find a way to make it happen."

She smiled as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"To us, forever. And to all of the dreams we will make come true. Because this baby, is what dreams are made of," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it. He took a drink from his glass and looked back at her. "What's the matter? You don't like champagne? I can order that wine you like instead," he said making his way to the phone to call room service.

"No. Umm, don't do that. It's just that…" she stared down into the bubbles in her glass as a smile of excitement crossed her face. "Well, I have a little surprise of my own."

"You do?" He smiled. "Do I need to close my eyes?"

Olivia tipped her head and looked into his eyes. "Yes," she said making her way to the dresser to pick up her purse. "No peeking," she warned.

"Never. I want to be surprised."

"Oh, you're gonna be surprised." She took a deep breath and placed the little white stick in his hand. "Okay, open them."

Elliot opened his eyes and stared into hers as he smiled, then shifted them to look down at the foreign object in his hand. "It's a….babe, what is it?"

She fidgeted nervously as she looked at him. "It's a pregnancy test. You see the little plus sign. It came out positive."

Elliot stared at it for a second and Olivia thought she would cry. His hesitant reaction was making her so nervous.

"I'm pregnant. And in about seven months, you are gonna be a daddy again."

She watched as a grin spread slowly across his face and when he raised his head to look at her he had tears in his eyes. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes," she smiled and laughed.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning. That is why I was a little late to the church. I was shocked."

"Shocked?"

She watched as his smile began to fade away.

"Happy, excited, shocked. Are you happy?"

"Definitely happy," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. "So much for my plan to impregnate you on our honeymoon."

Olivia laughed and kissed him again. "Well, we could still use the practice. For other babies in the future," she said slipping her arm around his neck and kissing him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

Olivia pressed her forehead to his and stared into his eyes. "So now you understand why I really shouldn't toast our happiness with champagne."

Elliot kissed her forehead and picked up the phone dialing a number.

"What are you going?" She asked with a smile.

"Ordering some milk. Now we definitely have to have a toast!"

Olivia smiled and laughed. Elliot was so sweet and sexy and romantic and now he was her husband.


	20. 20 Trapped

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Twenty: Trapped)_

It was the third week of July and it was so humid outside. Now seven and a half months into her pregnancy, Olivia sat at her desk with one hand under her belly feeling her son kick inside.

This year was the first year that the schools summer day camp program also extended to kindergarteners. Olivia had been spending the past three weeks of her summer vacation with seven students, including Eli, and a teachers aide. To keep them from being bored out of their minds and getting into trouble while their mother and father were both at work, Elliot had been giving the twins some extra cash to help Olivia out at school.

A warm summer breeze blew in through the open window and something about today just seemed different, something about today, just wasn't right. Olivia turned her attention to the soft vibrating sound of her cell phone against her desk as she picked it up to read a message from her husband.

She smiled and sent a response that she and the kids were fine and that so far her bad feeling had been a false alarm. Then she told him that after work ended in about an hour she had promised to take the kids swimming.

Olivia smiled again as the baby inside her kicked and she placed her hand over the bump where his little head was. This pregnancy had been probably the most incredible event of her life. The morning sickness and body aches were rough, but it was all made worth it when she felt her son kick for the first time.

The expected arrival of the newest Stabler baby had pretty much been a family event all along. The kids all helped to paint the nursery and set up the crib. They had even helped name the baby boy. Each of the children was allowed to choose three names they liked, then as a family they all voted on the names. This was a little unconventional and may have provoked a small disagreement or two between children, but in the end a name was created. The family had finally settled on Bentley, from Dickie's list and Kayden, from Maureen's list. And in just a few more months, the world would finally get to meet little Bentley Kayden Stabler.

She sighed softly as Dickie and Elizabeth both looked up from the table where they were making beaded necklaces with the little kids.

"I'm okay guys," Olivia said softly looking over at them. "Just got kicked in the ribs, that's all."

Elizabeth smiled and returned her attention to her project. Olivia stood up and walked around the room for a moment to check on all of the progress. She stretched a bit and placed her hands in the small of her back.

"Karen, can you keep an eye on things here for a moment," she said softly excusing herself to the restroom down the hall.

"Sure," answered Karen the summer school aide.

After peeing for about the seventh time that day, Olivia stood at the sink washing her hands and looking at herself in the mirror. As she did, she heard a strange popping sound and what sounded like a chair falling over in a room down the hall.

She made her way to the door of the girls bathroom and stood there for a moment in hesitation as she saw a dark shadow move on the other side of the frosted glass in the top half of the door. A few seconds later Olivia opened the door and slowly leaned forward to look into the hallway.

Standing in the doorway of a classroom just down the hall was a tall man with dark hair, with a rifle hanging from a strap over his shoulder. Olivia's heart pounded and she immediately felt sick as her eyes fell to the shiny metal of the handgun in his palm. She watched for a moment terrified as he stood in the doorway of a classroom containing at least five students and a teacher and waved the gun around as he shouted.

She pushed the door closed and looked around the empty bathroom for a moment as her heart pounded in her throat. There was no way out, but the door and a tiny window across the room that was much too small for her pregnant belly to fit through to go get help. She didn't have her phone on her either, she had left it laying on her desk. Somehow she had to get back to her classroom and warn the kids before the gunman got there. She had to find help.

Olivia wiped a tear from her cheek and drew a deep breath as she slowly opened the door once more to peer into the hall. The gunman still stood in the doorway and now she could hear kids crying in the room. The teacher's voice echoed into the hall as she pleaded for him to just turn around and walk away.

Olivia watched helplessly as he stepped into the room. This was her chance. She ran from the bathroom toward her classroom a few doors down the hall. Halfway to her destination she heard three more gunshots and the teacher's cries had silenced. She felt the warmth of her tears as they streamed down her face and she heard more gunshots as the kids screamed.

She ducked into her classroom, closing the door behind her as her eyes scanned the room. Dickie and Elizabeth both looked up from their tables and stared at her.

"The closet," Olivia gasped as she moved the chair from her desk under the locked door knob. "Get the kids into the closet," she said and without questions the teens stood and began herding five year olds into the little room.

Olivia rushed to the window to look out. She didn't have the time to get nine scared children out and she was not going to fit through this one either.

"Karen," she said as she turned the woman to face her, "there is a man down the hall with two guns. He is shooting people. You should try to go out the window and get help."

"What about the kids?"

"If the little kids know that is going on they will all be scared and crying. We don't have time to get them out and we are on the second floor. Right now, they just think it is a game. We will all just have to hide out here until help arrives. The man was in the second grade classroom the last I saw him. I know he has already shot people, but I don't know how many. He had a handgun and a rifle and I am pretty sure he had extra ammunition. Go! I am calling Elliot and 911."

Olivia helped the woman climb from the window and watched as she jumped down and ran off. She turned and looked back at the kids.

"Dickie and Elizabeth, come here."

"Yeah, Liv?"

"What is going on?"

"Do you have your cell phone?" She asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Always," Dickie joked. "That thing is glued to her head."

"Good. Take it and go into the closet. Make sure it is on silent and call 911. Tell them that there is a man down the hall with a gun."

"Oh, my God."

"Honey, we have to try and stay calm. Stay in the closet with the kids and don't come out. Try to keep them all as quiet as you can."

"What about the windows?" Dickie asked.

"Too high up. If we try to lower the kids we could hurt them bad. And we don't have much time before he makes it to this room. I'm calling your father. You should get in there with your sister."

"You first. You're pregnant."

"There isn't enough room for all of us. Go on, I will be fine. I'll get behind the desk if I need to."

"No way am I leaving you out here alone. Lizzy can stay with the kids. I'm staying with you."

Olivia smiled and stared into the blue eyes of her stepson. "You are just like your father."

"You're my mother. Well, one of them. And this is my baby brother in here, someone needs to have your back, too."

"Do you see my phone?" She asked looking around the desk.

"Here," Dickie said pulling it from the top drawer of her desk.

He watched as Olivia dialed Elliot's cell phone number.

"I'm gonna find something to hang from the window," he said looking nervously at her. "So they know what room we are in."

"Good thinking," Olivia said placing her hand against her belly as she listened to Elliot's phone ring and prayed he would pick up.


	21. 21 Fate And The Devil

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Twenty One: Fate And The Devil)_

Elliot was sitting in an interrogation room with Fin working over a suspect in a murder case when his cell phone began to ring. He moved his hand to his side and pressed the button to silence the ringer as he stood up and looked over at Fin, who nodded at him.

He stepped into the hall and opened the phone.

"Hey baby, did you miss me that much already?" He joked before he realized his wife was crying on the other end of the phone.

"Elliot, we need help. There is a man with a gun shooting people down the hall. Lizzy is hiding in the closet with the little kids and Dickie is here with me. We're trapped."

"What…a gunman at the school?" he asked loud enough that Cragen could hear him. "Six foot two inches, thin with dark hair," he repeated as Cragen scribbled down the details. "He has some kind of rifle and a hand gun and has fired several shots already, she is pretty sure at least one teacher is dead."

"Hang in there, sweetheart," Cragen said so she could hear him over the phone. "I am sending help, right now."

"Help is on the way, baby. How are you doing?" Elliot asked as he followed Cragen out to the car.

"Okay," she said softly trying not to break down, "just scared."

"What about the baby?"

"He's fine," she said smoothing her hand over her belly.

"No contractions or anything?"

"What? No. El, I am not even eight months, yet."

"I know, baby. But sometimes stress or traumatic events can cause preterm labor. Try to stay as calm and relaxed as you can."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, El."

"Are the kids all alright."

"Yeah, I think Elizabeth is telling them stories and Dickie is sitting here with me. He hung a red table cloth from the window, so that when help arrived they could tell what room we were in."

"Why don't you guys get into the closet with Elizabeth and the kids?"

"There isn't enough room in there. I told Dickie to get in there, but he refuses to leave my side. He is stubborn like you."

Elliot chuckles a little. "That's my boy. Look, I think maybe it would be better if he was right there with you. Just in case."

"I guess so. Elliot, I am so scared."

"I know, honey. We're on our way. I love you so much, Olivia."

"I love you, too."

Olivia heard a loud crashing sound as someone began to bang against the outside of the classroom door.

"God, Elliot, he's here."

"Hide, baby. Get into the closet or under the desk or anywhere. Just try to hide. We are on our way."

Olivia looked around the room frantically searching for a place to hide. Finally she and Dickie climbed behind her desk in the corner. Just as they did the man kicked through the door and stepped inside the classroom.

Olivia held tight to the cell phone and Elliot listened as she hid from the intruder. All he could hear was her rapid breathing and the sound of the stranger's footsteps as he closed in on them.

"He's here," she whispered into the phone.

Olivia closed her eyes as the man's boots appeared beside the desk. She looked up at Dickie with tears in her eyes as he raised his fingertip to his lips to try to quiet her whimpers. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment as she placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes to pray that God would help them through this. She waited silently for the demon to leave.

The watched from under the desk as the boots turned and walked back toward the door of the classroom. She gasped quietly and looked over at Dickie in relief as the man's boots disappeared from view. They sat quietly in their hiding place waiting for some sound to let them know where the stranger had gone. But they only heard silence.

"Do you hear him?" Olivia mouthed breathlessly to Dickie.

He shook his head and looked through a small space in the desk.

"We should check on the kids," he mouthed in reply.

"Not yet," she said softly. "We should stay here until we know where he is for sure."

Dickie nodded and placed his hand over hers.

"Dad will be here soon," he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

Olivia nodded as she wiped tears from her face, all they could do now was sit and wait.

Things were quiet for several more minutes as they just stared at the floor trying to focus on the sounds around them. But there were no sounds. Only silence and it was the most terrifying thing she had ever heard.

Just as they had thought the man was gone for sure, the desk raised up from above them and flipped over. Olivia screamed as they scrambled across the floor to escape the man.

"Get up!" He growled as tears streamed down her face.

But Olivia couldn't move, she was frozen in fear.

"I said get up!" He yelled again grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Okay, okay," she gasped.

"Where is my son?"

"I…I don't know your son," she replied trying not to cry.

He shook her hard and shoved her up against the wall.

"What is his name?" Dickie asked from across the room as the man grabbed Olivia and raised his hand back to hit her.

The stranger turned and looked at Dickie over his shoulder.

"I go to school here. I can help you if you tell me his name. I will help you find him. She is new. She doesn't know anyone."

The man looked at Dickie and dropped Olivia to the floor.

"David. His name is David Brandt."

"The name sounds familiar. How old is David?"

"He is six. The man said holding back tears. His bitch mother took him from me and I have not seen him in three years. He is here. I know he is."

Dickie watched as the man pulled a picture of a three year old child from his pocket.

"He goes to school here. But he isn't in this class. He is in the morning class, they are already gone for today. But they will be back tomorrow."

"No," the man waved the handgun at Dickie. "No! I need to see him now. You take me to him," he said pointing the weapon at Dickie. "I have to find him! I have to get him away from his crack whore mother and her pedophile boyfriend today!"

"I can help you. My father works for the Special Victim's Unit. If you tell me her name and let me call my dad, he will find your son. He will make sure your little boy is safe."

"No phones!" The man yelled as he waved the gun and it accidentally went off shooting Dickie in the chest.

"No!" Olivia screamed as she watched her son collapse in front of the closet door. "Oh my God," she cried as she crawled across the floor to the boy's side.

Dickie cried out in pain as Olivia applied pressure to his chest wound to try to keep the blood from seeping out.

"What did you do?" She gasped as she stared up from the floor at the man. "He was trying to help you."

"I didn't mean to. I swear," he replied. "It just went off."

He stood in front of Olivia pacing the floor nervously as they began to hear sirens outside. Olivia shifted her attention to the window as police cars began to surround the building.

"Someone called the cops. Someone called the cops!" He yelled as he paced the room.

"If you hurry, you can still get out of the building. Go down the back stairs and take the back road behind the school. Take my car. The keys are in my purse, on the desk," she said pointing. "It is a black Camry. There is cash in there, too. If you need it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You said it was an accident," she said softly with tears in her eyes, praying this monster would believe her and just leave.

Olivia watched as the man dumped her purse on the desk and grabbed her keys. He opened her wallet pulling out what cash she had and tossing it aside. He turned to look out the window as he stuffed the cash in his pocket.

"Fuck!" He shouted waving the gun around once more as Olivia jumped. "There is no time. They have the place surrounded."

He began to pace the floor rambling random things as Olivia felt the cell phone vibrate beside her. She must have lost signal and the call was disconnected. She pressed the button to turn the phone back on as she tucked it under the skirt of her sundress, so that Elliot could hear what was going on in the room.

"Why don't you just talk to them?" She suggested as the man ranted. "I saw what happened. You didn't mean to shoot Dickie in the chest," she said hoping Elliot would hear her and have an ambulance waiting. "I know it was an accident. But he is still alive. He needs medical attention. But he is still breathing. If you help him, I am sure they will help you. You are only worried about your son. If you talk to the police, they can help you."

"No! Shut up so I can think!" He shouted waving the gun around as Olivia looked down at Dickie.

Dickie's eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. She pressed down on the wound as she noticed the blood in the floor around her. He must have been bleeding more than she had once thought.

She raised up and scooted closer to him, only then realizing that the blood in the floor around her didn't belong to Dickie, it was hers.

"No," she whispered placing her hand in her lap to see the blood.

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed through a hard contraction, she if she didn't get out of here soon, she was going to lose her baby. She reached for the phone pushing it over beside Dickie. As she raised up she felt a hot gush of fluid and thought that her water had broke. But when she looked under her all she saw was blood.

"I'm in labor," she said so that Elliot could hear her over the phone.

"What?" The man asked looking over at her.

"I really need a doctor. We both do. Look at all of this blood. If we don't get out of here soon, he is going to die and I am going to have my baby right here." She was crying now and practically pleading with the gunman. "Please," she gasped.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Go," he said looking over at her. "Can you walk? Just get up and go. I wont stop you."

"I can't leave him," she said with tears as she looked down at Dickie. "And he can't walk."

The man turned and looked toward the closed door as they heard men walking around outside the door.

"I killed those people," he said as he began to cry. "I just go so angry. They wouldn't help me find David. And I shot them. Two teachers and some kids because they wouldn't stop crying. Promise me you will find David for me. Promise me that you will make sure he is safe," the man said as they heard officers outside the door.

"I promise," Olivia gasped.

She watched as the man paced the floor and she waited for him to put down the gun and surrender. But that is not what happened at all.

"Tell David that daddy loves him," he said crying. "I am so sorry."

Olivia watched from the floor as the man raised the gun to his head and shot himself.

She broke down into tears and gasped for air as she felt his blood fall upon her.

"He killed himself," she yelled out to the officer's outside the door. "He's dead!"

The door opened and officers rushed in to secure the scene. Moments later Dickie was rushed out on a stretcher and Elliot walked in. Munch and Cragen helped some of the uniformed officers to quickly remove the unharmed children from the closet as Elliot held tight to his wife.

Paramedics loaded Olivia onto a stretcher and Elliot climbed into the back of the ambulance to ride to the hospital with her. He kissed her and held her hand as Olivia blacked out.

Several long hours later she opened her eyes in a dark hospital room. Elliot was resting beside her with her hand in his. Olivia moaned softly as he raised his head to look at her.

"Hey, baby."

"El, how is Dickie?" She whispered softly.

"He lost a lot of blood and they had to do surgery to remove the bullet. He will be in a lot of pain for a while, but he is going to be okay."

"The baby?"

Elliot shifted his eyes to the monitor beside the bed. "The doctor said something about the placenta tearing, that is what caused all of the blood. Much longer and you would have bled out or lost the baby. But your water didn't actually break and they were able to stop the contractions. For now."

"Is Bentley going to be alright?"

"You will have to stay here for a few days and be on bed rest for a while, but yes. So far, the baby is okay. And you're okay."

"The other kids?"

"Lizzy and the little kids are all going to be fine. A few of them are being treated for shock, but no one was seriously hurt. But the gunman did kill six other kids and two teachers, before he took his own life. Two more kids from the second grade class are in the ICU and there were several others with less severe gunshot wounds. We got lucky."

"What about that boy? David Brandt? Are you guys checking on him? What if what that man said was true?"

"We are looking in to that now. Munch and Fin are checking it out. They are going to go by and check on the boy and look into the mother and the living situation. I don't really know if they have found anything out yet, I have been sitting here with you and Dickie all evening."

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life. I really thought I was going to die. Or that we would lose Dickie and the baby. Dickie was so pale and there was so much blood, everywhere. I didn't know what to do," she began to cry.

"You did good. You hid the kids and that kept them safe. And you and Dickie looked out for each other. He kept that man from hurting you and you kept him alive when he had been shot."

"Maybe it would have been better if Eli had been put into a different class."

"No. I think it was fate that put him in yours. If he had been in another classroom, God only knows what may have happened. But he was with you and you protected him. You protected all of them. There was a reason you were all together in that room. You were together to protect each other. You should try to get some rest, now. I'll be right here beside you," Elliot said holding her hand in his.

"What about Dickie?"

"Kathy is staying with him tonight. And Maureen has the other kids at home. Everyone is safe now."

He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, El."

Olivia yawned and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.


	22. 22 Beautiful

_**HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER, KELLY!!! **_

_**HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER SOON!!! ; 0)**_

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Twenty Two: Beautiful)_

"I cannot believe they are sending you home," Elliot said as Olivia rubbed her hand over her belly.

"El, we have been at the hospital for hours and I am not dilating at all. I am not even due for another week."

"You're having contractions."

"The doctor said that they were just small ones and that they have slowed down now. I have not even had one in almost fifteen minutes. She said just stay off my feet and try to rest. If my water breaks, the contractions get closer together or there is any bleeding then I am supposed to come back. But for now, she said I am not even in labor."

"I still think it is crazy that they send you home when you are having contractions at all."

"I'm fine, Elliot. Besides, sitting in that hospital bed watching the monitors and listening to all of those machines was making me a nervous wreck. I am wore out and I really would just like to go home and try to rest. I am achy and exhausted, it is almost four o'clock in the morning and I just want to go home and go to bed."

Three hours later, Elliot hit the snooze button for the fifth time.

"El, it is after seven. You're going to be late," she whispered softly.

"I'm up," he growled sitting up in the bed as he kissed his wife. "I gotta grab a shower."

"You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Thank you baby, but all I want you to do is rest and feel better. Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Have a good day," she said smoothing her hand down his arm and kissing him again.

Elliot took a quick shower and poured himself a cup of coffee then headed off to work. A couple of hours later he called home to check on Olivia.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, El."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still so tired."

"Have you had anymore contractions?"

"A few. But they are not close together. They kind of come in waves."

"I left you a bottle of water…."

"On the night stand beside my phone. I found it, thank you."

"Listen, baby, I am about to go into an interrogation. I was thinking I could bring home some lunch. Any idea what you'd like to eat?"

"Beef and broccoli. Maybe some chicken lo mein."

"Got it. I will be home in a few hours and bring you some lunch. I love you so much, angel."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, baby. Get some rest."

* * *

Elliot unlocked the front door of the apartment and walked in tossing his keys on the table beside the door. He carried the bag of take out to the kitchen and made up a tray to take to Olivia. Elliot pulled a single red rose from the bouquet he laid on the counter and cut the stem placing it in a glass on the tray. Elliot poured her a glass of iced tea and headed down the hall toward their bedroom.

"Liv?" He called sweetly as he knocked on the door.

He pushed the door open and sat the tray on the night stand. Elliot walked across the bedroom and opened the curtains to let the sunshine enter the room.

"Honey, I brought you lunch," he whispered crawling onto the bed beside her and kissing her tenderly.

Olivia moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. I had another one a little while ago."

Elliot smoothed his hand over her baby bump and kissed it.

"No bleeding or anything, right?"

"Right," she said with a smile. "It is just my body getting ready for the delivery. Bentley will be here before we know it."

"Next week." Elliot smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Do you feel like eating?"

"I have been a little queasy. But I am starving and intend to give it one hell of a try."

"That's my girl."

Elliot laughed as he made his way back around to the other side of the bed. He watched as Olivia sat up in the bed and he helped her position a pillow behind her back for comfort. He picked up the tray of food from the night stand and handed it to her.

"Aww, you got me a rose? It's beautiful," she said smelling the flower.

"_It _has eleven friends in on the kitchen counter."

"Thank you so much for this. You always take such good care of me."

"You are my wife, it is my job to take care of you. A job that I very much enjoy doing by the way."

Olivia laughed and kissed him once more.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I just had my hands full with the tray. So, you save me a seat and I will be right back."

Elliot made his way into the kitchen to get his food. He picked up the little white take out box, tossing the chopsticks aside and pulling a for from the silverware drawer. He pulled a soda from the refrigerator and headed toward the bedroom. As he did he heard a crash.

Elliot rushed down the hall and into the bedroom to find his wife sitting in the bed with her hands on her belly and tears in her eyes as she breathed through a hard contraction.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Elliot sat his food on the night stand and knelt beside her taking her hand. Olivia looked at him as she began to cry and he could see the pain in her eyes. He watched as she began to shake her head. She gasped for breath as she squeezed his hand and felt another hard contraction.

"El," she whimpered as she squeezed his hand. "My water just broke."

"Okay, it's time. It's time for the baby. We have to get you to the car. Do you think you can walk?"

Olivia breathed heavily and gripped the sheet on the bed as she fought her way through another contraction.

"I can carry you."

Elliot got behind her to try and pick her up, but as he did she had another contraction.

"They are one on top the other," he said looking down at his watch. "Liv, we have to get you to the hospital."

"Oh God," she gasped as she felt the strong urge to push. "No, Elliot. I can't. I have to push. I feel like I have to push."

"No, baby. You can't push yet. We have to get you to the hospital."

"El., I have to." She gripped his arm as she moaned her way through another contraction.

"Don't push, Olivia. Don't push."

Elliot picked up his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"My wife is in labor. She is still in our bed. I was trying to get her to the hospital, but her water broke and now she says she needs to push."

"Sir, tell her not to push. I have an ambulance on the way. How far apart are her contractions?"

"They are really close together. Maybe a minute or two minutes….I'm not sure. She is having one now."

The woman on the phone listened as Olivia moaned and tried not to push.

"Don't push, baby. She said don't push."

"Sir, I need you to look and tell me what you see."

Elliot put the phone on speaker phone and made his way to the end of the bed.

"Yes, I can see the baby's head."

"Okay, sir, there is a really good chance this baby is going to be born before the paramedics arrive. I need you to get some clean towels to wrap the baby in."

"Okay," Elliot said running to the linen closet in the hallway and returning with a stack of towels. "I have the towels."

"Okay. Now get into position and this time as she has the contraction tell her to push."

"Push?" Elliot asked.

"Push?" Olivia asked looking at him with a worried look.

"Yes, push. The baby cannot stay too long in the birth canal. As she begins to push, you will need to gently turn the baby and guide it out. This will take a few pushes. Once the baby is out, wipe the face and make sure the infant is breathing. If it isn't, I will have to walk you through CPR."

"I know CPR."

"Infant CPR?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm a detective with the NYPD."

"Good detective."

Elliot watched as Olivia gripped the sheet on the bed once more.

"She's having another contraction."

"Tell her to push."

"Liv, baby, you need to push."

"I can hear her!" Olivia growled as she pushed with the contraction.

"Good girl," Elliot said as she gasped trying to catch her breath. "We're almost there. Olivia."

"El, another one is coming."

"Another big push, honey. You can do this."

Olivia screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good girl, good girl. His head is out! Olivia, baby his head is out. We are almost there."

"I can't. I am so tired," she whimpered as she fell back against the bed.

"You have to, honey. But we are so close. Our son is almost here. Just a couple more pushes and we will finally get to see Bentley. Come on, baby."

"I'm having another one," she said as Elliot squeezed her hand.

"Okay, here we go. Big push."

Olivia cried out as she pushed as hard as she could before falling back against the bed once more. As she did she heard the baby cry. She gasped and laughed nervously as tears streamed down her face.

"Wrap the baby in one of the towels. Make sure his airway is clear and keep him warm."

Just then they heard pounding on the apartment door.

"The paramedics are here," Elliot said handing the baby boy to Olivia as he ran to open the door.

He showed them back to the bedroom where his wife laid holding their newborn son. Elliot watched as one of the men cut the baby's cord and inspected the infant before handing him back to Olivia to hold. They loaded Olivia and the baby onto a stretcher and headed for the hospital.

Half an hour later Elliot walked down the hall to a waiting room full of people.

"How are they doing?" Cragen asked as his children and all of his coworkers looked up at attention.

"They are both doing just fine. Bentley Kayden Stabler, weighs five pounds, four ounces. And he is twenty one inches long. Olivia and the baby are doing just fine. The doctor said they want to watch her for a day or so just to make sure everything is alright. But they can probably go home the day after tomorrow."

"Congratulations dad," Cragen said shaking Elliot's hand.

Elliot smiled as everyone else in the room began to congratulate him as well.

"What does he look like dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't you decide for yourself?" Elliot replied with a smile. "The nurse just brought him out to the nursery window so you guys can get a look at your new brother."

The kids all jumped up in excitement making their way down the hallway.

"He is so cute dad," Maureen cooed at the baby boy behind the glass.

"I think he looks like the rest of us," Dickie said with a smile.

"Yeah, he fits right in to the Stabler clan," Kathleen agreed.

"Well, I think he gets his hair from Liv," Elizabeth pointed out.

"But he looks a lot like Eli did when he was little."

"He is definitely a Stabler," Elliot said looking in at his new son.

"He's perfect dad," Maureen said looking at her father.

"Yeah, he is."

Elliot stood back for a while and watched as his older children smiled and cooed at their new baby brother through the nursery window. That evening after the older kids had left and all of their friends had gone home, Elliot sat at the edge of Olivia's hospital bed and watched his wife as she nursed their son. Olivia was a natural.

"Beautiful," Elliot said softly as he watched her.

"Yes, he is."

"I meant both of you. Mother and son. You are so beautiful. And today, you gave me a beautiful son. I love you so much," he said as he locked his fingers in hers.

"I love you, too."


	23. 23) Plans For The Future

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this one. I had to go back and re-read the story, it had been so long. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for looking. Please remember to review! Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday season!**_

_**~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~**_

_Beautiful Stranger_

_(Chapter Twenty Three: Plans For The Future)_

"Momma's coming baby," Olivia said softly as Bentley's impatient cries echoed over the baby monitor.

She climbed from the bed and slipped on her robe as she made her way down the hall to her four month old son's nursery.

"Hey," she cooed peeking over the side of the crib as he stared up at her with wanting eyes. "Sounds like somebody is hungry."

The baby fussed as she picked him up and she placed him against her shoulder, gently patting his back as she moved across the room.

"And wet…. Are you wet, too? Don't worry little man, mommy will make it all better," she said kissing the top of the infant's head and slipping the pacifier into his mouth.

She hummed a soft lullaby as she laid the little boy on the changing table and gave him a fresh diaper. Olivia cradled the baby in her arms and made her way into the kitchen to start her day.

"The sun is almost up," she said softly staring down at the little boy. "Daddy will be getting up soon."

Bentley grunted and blinked his little blue eyes at her.

"Let's start his breakfast, then mommy will feed you yours," she said pouring water into the coffee pot and pressing the button. "Your turn, my love," she cooed at the blue eyed boy waiting patiently for his mother's undivided attention.

Olivia settled into the recliner covering herself with a throw blanket, then shifted the infant offering him her breast.

"There we go," she whispered with a smile and a yawn. "Mommy is still tired. I was thinking maybe today after daddy goes to work you and I could do a little last minute Christmas shopping. I have to return a this God awful sweater I received in the church gift exchange," she began to explain as Bentley grunted in understanding. "I know, I could re-gift it, but I wouldn't wish that thing on anyone. So we will do that first. It is from a department store down town, I wanted to look there anyway and see if we can find some more sleepers for you. You are getting so big, so fast that you have outgrown most of yours already."

She smiled and brushed the baby's hair with her fingertip.

"Well, that and daddy insists on helping out with the laundry and has shrunk a large portion of your clothes. I think he should stick to loading the dishwasher and let mommy handle the baby clothes. What do you think?"

She smiled again, wondering what Bentley was thinking.

"I want to pick up a few small things for Eli and the stocking stuffers for the girls. I have a grocery list for Christmas dinner. I got smart this year and ordered the turkey pre-cooked, but I have to pick that up. And later we have a lunch date with Aunt Casey. She is just dying to see you. Then I though we could go see daddy at work. After that I figured we would head back home and try to take a nap before we make supper. And maybe if I can talk you into going to bed early tonight, mommy and daddy can have a little time alone. What do you say, kid? Does that sound like a plan?"

"I like the sound of it," Elliot said from across the room.

Olivia smiled and laughed.

"I thought you might. Coffee should be ready. I'll get you some food going just as soon as your son finishes his breakfast."

"Good morning buddy," Elliot said kneeling to kiss the top of Bentley's head. "Morning baby," he whispered stealing a sweet kiss from his wife.

She watched as Elliot walked across the room and plugged in the Christmas tree.

"You know, I'd almost consider leaving this thing up all year. Bentley loves it," Elliot said admiring his wife's decorating job as he took a sip of coffee. "Three more days until Christmas. You guys have a big day planned?"

"We do. We're going shopping," she replied handing the baby off to Elliot to burp as she went to start his breakfast.

"That sounds like f….reaking torture. I couldn't do it. Over packed department stores and overpriced items. The traffic alone wakes me want to scream. I don't know why you don't just shop online like everyone else."

Olivia smiled.

"The hunt for the deals is half the fun. I got some things online, but there are a few things I need from around here. And Bentley likes looking at all of the Christmas decorations, don't you baby boy?" she asked kissing his chubby cheek adoringly.

"Maybe you should take him down to Macy's to see Santa while you're out. Get his first Christmas picture."

"Are you serious?" she asked blowing the steam from across her coffee cup.

"Yea, why? You got something against fat men in red coats?"

"I do when they scare the hell out of my baby."

"How do you know he'll be scared? He's never been."

"Elliot, it is a well known fact that sitting on Santa's lap is a very traumatic experience for most young children. I don't want to put him through that."

Elliot laughed.

"A little over protective, don't you think? It is Santa Clause. He is harmless. But only go to the one at Macy's, the mall does not require a background check for their Santa's," he said buckling his son into the baby swing and turning it on.

"Who is over protective now?" she asked with a smile as she dropped two eggs onto a plate and handed it to him.

Elliot sat the plate on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her dark hair and kissed slowly across the back of her neck. Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back into him as he began to massage her shoulders.

"It is just Santa, Liv. Give the kid a chance," he said softly working a tender area between her shoulders and she moaned. "If it scares him then we wont take him back until he is older."

Olivia moaned softly as she rolled her neck the other direction.

"Alright. But why don't we wait and take him when we have the other kids. It wont be as scary if Eli is there with him," she suggested batting her big brown eyes as she smiled at him.

"That is actually a great idea. Look at that," he said turning her to look at the now sleeping infant sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

"Is he not the most perfect thing in the world?"

"He is," Elliot replied kissing the back of her neck as she moaned again.

"You are going to have to stop that," he laughed nervously.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Moaning like that."

"Ahh," she said with a smile and a devious giggle. "You know, he _is_ asleep. And probably will be for at least another hour," she replied untying his tie and reaching for his belt.

"Well, I think Fin can handle things on his own if I am a little late," Elliot said backing her down the hall kissing her.

"Your breakfast is getting cold," she sighed as he pushed her back against the bed.

"I'll heat it back up."

Olivia smiled.

"You don't like your eggs reheated."

"I'll make an exception," he growled playfully laying over her and kissing her as she pushed his pants down.

Later Olivia groaned raising up as the baby began to cry from the other room.

"One hour exactly," she said wrapping the sheet around her and picking up her gown from the floor.

Elliot kissed her then headed for the shower.

"Hey baby, mommy's right here."

She picked the little boy up and carried him to the nursery to be changed again.

"I have an idea. Let's go take a shower with daddy," she said stripping off the wet diaper.

She held her son against her and moved into the bathroom.

"El," she asked pulling back the shower curtain to look at him.

"Hey."

"Got room in there for us?"

"Sure. Let me rinse off and adjust the water so it isn't so hot."

Olivia laid another towel out for the baby, then dropped her sheet in the bathroom floor as she climbed into the shower behind Elliot.

"Hey pal, you wanna take a shower with daddy?" he asked taking the baby as Olivia readied a washcloth with baby wash.

She soaped up the infant, then washed his hair as Elliot held him.

"No peeing in the shower, okay kid?" he said and she laughed.

"You wouldn't pee on daddy would you?" she cooed and Bentley smiled.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Elliot reminded her.

Olivia laughed again. Elliot turned the baby under the rain fall of warm water letting the suds rinse away. He then stepped from the shower with Bentley and headed for the nursery to dress him while Olivia finished her shower.

"Daddy is going to be really late," he said fastening the dry diaper she had laid out and smiled at his son. "But that's okay, he would rather be here with you and mommy anyway."

He snapped the tiny snaps on Bentley's green frog sleeper and smoothed his hair over with the baby brush.

"You are so handsome," he said picking up his son and kissing him as he carried the little boy back into the living room.

It was daylight now and the snow was falling once more. Elliot opened the blinds and stood in front of the window while the baby stared out into the blizzard.

"Maybe next year when you are a little bigger daddy will take you out and show you how to build a snow man. Or you and mommy could stand in here and watch while daddy builds you one."

"I like that idea," she replied still towel drying her damp hair as she entered the room. "Maybe the year after he can help."

"I guess I am getting a little ahead of myself," Elliot confessed handing Bentley back to his mother as he made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed once more.

Olivia made a sandwich on toast with the reheated bacon and eggs and fixed him a cup of coffee to take with him.

"I'm really gonna miss spending all of this time with him when I go back to work again."

"That reminds me, did you ever return the call to that Dunnahan guy?"

"Donovan," she corrected him. "He is a reporter. He is doing a story about the shooting and wants to interview some of the people who were there. Most of the parents don't want him dragging all of this up with their kids he is now stalking the teachers. He says he wants to tell the story from my perspective."

"I take it you are not okay with that."

"It isn't really my story to tell. Some crazed man came into the school and killed innocent people. There isn't much else to tell. And those families are now facing Christmas without their loved ones. The six month anniversary of the shooting is right around the corner…."

"Hints the piece he is writing," Elliot replied taking a drink of coffee.

"I just don't want to be involved. He is just re-opening wounds these people are trying desperately to heal."

"I see your point."

"Do you? Cindy Thompson, one of the other teachers I work with said she would do the story."

"Then he can talk to her."

"He doesn't want her. He wants me. She saw the gunman walk down the hall and called the police. But I had to stand face to face with him and watch him shoot my son. We almost lost two children that day, Elliot," she said softly studying Bentley's little fist around her finger as he pulled it into his mouth. "We could have lost four. And I know I am not the only one who still has nightmares about it."

"Baby, you have to do whatever is right for you."

"But this is also a chance to tell the story for the victims of that day. Am I wrong to take that away from them? I heard him shoot Lisa Brennell and a group of kids in her classroom. Four of those kids will never see their families again. Lisa was a friend of mine. We had lunch together every day. Her daughter just had a baby girl last week. Lisa's first grandchild and she will never get to see her. She will never get to hold that baby or kiss her the way that we do him. She will never see any of her grandchildren, because some madman stole that when he took her life that day. And those kids….he told me he shot them because they wouldn't stop crying. Tell me what those babies did to him?"

"He was crazy, Olivia."

"Jenna Baker had been married for five years to her college sweetheart. They tried for years to get pregnant and finally used Invitro to conceive. We had the same due date. They gave us a joint baby shower the week before the shooting. Jenna was killed and her twin sons died inside of her. None of these people did anything to deserve what he did to them. Four weeks later we started school like nothing ever happened. In a different building, because our school building was still considered a crime scene. I heard they cut a deal to bulldoze the old building and just build a new one."

"It had a lot of repairs and upgrades that needed to be done anyway."

"They couldn't get the blood off the walls and floors. When the city was finished they turned the building back over and the blood was still everywhere. Clean up crews got most of it off the floors, but even after they had been repainted several times the blood on the wall could still be seen. That is why they are building the new school."

Elliot stood there watching the tears rise in her beautiful brown eyes unsure of what to say to comfort her.

"The building we are in right now is so old that the heat doesn't work half the time and sometimes the water pipes freeze up. The old furnace went out and has to be replaced so they let us go four days early for Christmas break. This is the building that was scheduled to be demolished."

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Talking to him. About doing the interview. About telling their story, the whole story."

"Why so he can write the article? Then what, a book deal? Maybe a movie of the week. All the while gaining publicity for a madman murderer. I don't think I want to be any part of this."

"But you know, you not talking to him isn't going to keep him from doing the story. He will just go somewhere else and get what he can. Then he'll probably embellish the rest. But you were there. You actually know what happened in that school and in that room. You spoke to the gunman and you survived. You knew the people who lost their lives that day and if you talk to them they can base their article on actual facts. The truth of the people and the situation will come out. And readers will get the chance to actually know the people who were taken that day."

"You think I should do it?"

"Honey, it is completely up to you. I support you either way. But I think it is definitely something to consider."

"I give him the gory little details then he goes out and writes a book for profit. He pads his pockets with money made off their deaths! That isn't right!"

"Or there is another option."

"What is that?"

"You write the book. Cut him off at the pass. You write the book and tell the stories of the victims, the teachers and the children who lost their lives that day. All of the families with wounded loved ones who were effected by that day."

"I don't want to make money off it either, Elliot. I want to forget it ever happened!"

"You will never forget it. You will never forget them."

"I don't want to forget them."

"So write the book. Tell everyone the truth about what happened that day and do it in a way that shows the value of the lives that were lost. And find something productive to do with the profits from the book, donate to charity or something."

"Or start a scholarship fund. In memory of the people who were lost that day."

"Now that is a great idea," he said kissing her tenderly. "Let him write whatever he is gonna write. You tell the world the truth."

"You don't think it is too intrusive? Like I am poking into peoples lives where I am not wanted?"

"Take the time to think about it and decide how you want to approach this. You could even talk to some of the families and see if they would like to offer their stories as well. Make it a collective effort. It is just something to consider."

He watched as she began to nod.

"I love you," he said pulling her from the dark place her mind had began to wander.

Olivia smiled.

"You are going to be so late. I love you, too."

Elliot kissed her tenderly.

"Only about an hour or so. And I think I was much more needed here than there anyway," he said with a wink. "You be good for your mama little man. And don't have too much fun shopping and checking out the pretty girls," Elliot said kissing his son as he handed him off to Olivia.

"Have a good day."

"You be careful. It could be icy out there."

"We will be."

She held Bentley in front of the window and they watched as Elliot pulled out of the driveway and headed for work. She carried the baby into the kitchen and placed him in his bouncy seat on the counter as she fixed herself some breakfast, then cleaned up the kitchen.

After getting all bundled up, she put Bentley in his car seat and carried him out to the garage where her car was warming up.

"Here we go," she said with a smile kissing a chubby cheek as she buckled his seat in.

After a morning of Christmas shopping they finally made their way into a little diner two blocks down from the courthouse to meet Casey for lunch.

"I'm sorry I am so late. My trial ran a little longer than I thought it would," she said sitting sliding into the booth across from Olivia. "How are you guys?"

"We are good. Aren't we bubba? Happy to see Aunt Casey," she said as the baby made gurgling sounds and stared at her.

"Let me hold him," Casey said standing to take her godson into her arms. "You have grown so much since I saw you last."

"You were at the house three days ago, it hasn't been that long."

"Still, he is getting so big. And heavy. Not the same tiny little baby you gave birth to just a few short months ago."

"He didn't feel so tiny when he was ripping his way through my vagina."

"Well, he is absolutely perfect."

"Kinda makes you want one, right?" Olivia asked stirring sweetener into her tea with her straw.

"Oh yea, especially the ripping through the vagina part. Sounds amazing!"

"Seriously, Casey, you ever think about it? You are great with him. And our kids could grow up together."

"It is kind of hard to do on your own."

"What about Mike?"

"Oh, ehh," Casey gave a nervous laugh, "I guess I forgot to tell you….we sort of called it quits."

"I'm sorry. When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"A month ago? You were at my house three days ago and this never came up?"

"I'm sorry. At first I just didn't wanna talk about it, it was painful. Then after a while I guess I just forgot that I hadn't told you."

"What happened?"

"Cheating. What else?"

"Really? Mike didn't seem like the type who would cheat."

"Mike didn't."

Olivia's eyes shot up to look at Casey.

"You cheated on him?"

"Yea, not something I am proud of by the way. But it did happen. I felt completely horrible immediately after and so guilty. I called him the next day and told him. He was hurt. And we broke it off."

"Casey, what is going on with you? This isn't like you at all. And who was this other guy?"

"Just a guy. Someone I work with. An old fling back in town. We faced off in court and he asked me out for drinks afterward. One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew we were naked rolling around together in front of the fire place in his downtown loft."

"Is this someone you might be interested in?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? It sounds like you had a good time together."

"I hate the guy!"

Olivia laughed trying not to spit her mouthful of tea across the table.

"You hate him so you have sex with him?"

""I'm not even sure how it happened….again."

"How did it happen the first time?"

"I won a big case against his client. Things had gotten pretty nasty in court and he offered to buy me a drink as a truce."

"And the sex?"

"Added bonus, I guess. I don't know."

"Is he cute?"

"SO HOT! And good in bed. But such a slime ball. He makes a living defending all of the scum that I am fighting so hard to put away. And he plays dirty in court."

"Someone has to defend them, Casey. They have a constitutional right to counsel. What's his name?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Trevor Langan. He is the epitome of evil."

Olivia laughed.

"So you are literally sleeping with the enemy?"

"Cute. What the hell am I gonna do? It is only a matter of time before he finds some way to use this against me in court."

"Maybe he genuinely likes you. And if he is that hot and you guys are that good together….maybe that isn't a bad thing."

"Are you crazy? This could ruin my career!"

"Do you like him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just play along. If the circumstances were different and you didn't work together…"

"Against each other."

"Okay, against each other. Would you consider dating him?"

"Olivia, if we weren't sworn enemies at work….I would marry this man. He is beautiful, and charming and so sexy. He has all his shit together. And he is living proof that chivalry is not dead."

"Oh yea?"

Casey smiled.

"He opened the car door for me. And pulled out the chair for me at out table. Took my coat at his apartment. And he did that thing I love…." she trailed off in a daydream.

"What thing would that be?"

"Some guys do this thing, you know where he places his hand in the small of your back and leads you into a room. Like he is proud to be there with you. Something about it is just so….sexy."

"Elliot has always done that."

"I know," Casey said with a smile. "And he is so sweet with you. I have to admit, girl, sometimes I am a little jealous. You have a great marriage with an amazing man who doesn't see past the light in your eyes. And now you have this beautiful baby boy and the new house, the family, the whole package. I am happy for you and I love you like a sister, you are my best friend in the entire world, but if you weren't I would probably hate you. You know that, right?"

Olivia laughed.

"Hang in there, Casey. It will happen for you, too. When this guy or the right guy, who ever he may be comes along….it will happen for you."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because you are an amazing person and any man would be lucky to have you."

Casey kissed the baby in her arms and hugged her friend as they stood to leave.

"You are still coming for Christmas dinner, right?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to be. Or anywhere else I'd want to be."

Olivia laughed.

"You'd better be there! We have all this food and I am so paranoid that no one will show up."

"Who all did you invite?"

"Well, it will be me and El and the kids. Then I invited the guys from his work, they are like family. Riley's parents, they have not seen the baby yet. And your date if you would like to bring one."

"No date for me. I'm flying solo this year."

"Alright. But there will be plenty of food if you change your mind and decide you would like to invite someone. Maybe someone from work," Olivia replied with a sly smile and a wink.

"I will keep that in mind," Casey said kissing the baby as Olivia buckled him back into his car seat. "Bye, bye sweet boy. Aunt Casey will see you in a few days."

Olivia hugged her friend and waved as she pulled away. After a few more hours of shopping she had concocted a plan.

"Hey there," Elliot said as she walked into the bullpen with the baby in her arms.

He kissed her tenderly and picked up their son.

"Hi buddy, did you come to see daddy at work?"

She smiled watching as he talked baby talk to their son. This was by far the best part of her life and there was no way she was about to let her best friend miss out on it.

"El…"

"Yea, honey?"

"I need you to do me a big favor."

"Anything."

Olivia sat in his office chair as she began to explain her idea to him.


End file.
